Cecile's Story
by LuckydaNewsie
Summary: FINALLY UPDATED! Cecile Pulitzer finds her longlost brother among the Newsies and befriends the Manhattan Newsies. Now she has to make the toughest decision...stay or go home?
1. Runaway

**Runaway**

"Cecile, Mayor Remsin's son has asked for your hand in marriage." Joseph Pulitzer said.

"Luke?!" Cecile Pulitzer exclaimed with disbelief. "That snotty, spoiled rich brat?"

"…And I have accepted for you." he went on.

"What! How could you do that without my consent? This is the rest of my life that I will have to spend with that imbecile!"

"Cecile, Luke is from a very wealthy family that can provide adequately for you after I am dead." 

"I do not need anyone to provide for me! I have a $300,000 fortune in the bank that is mine when I turn 18. I do not need to marry Luke Remsin so please tell him thank you for his offer but I can not accept it." 

"You will marry Mr. Remsin, Cecile!" 

"Never!" she hissed and ran out of the room. She entered her bedroom and slammed the door behind her. "How could my own grandfather do that to me?" she thought. ]

            "I have to get out of here." Turning, she opened her window and climbed down the fire escape ladder. She ran down the driveway and at the main gate she turned and said, "Goodbye Grandfather and Prembley." And without a second look, ran out onto Main Street. She wandered through Manhattan for a while and crossed the Brooklyn Bridge. Tired and sore from all the walking, she lay down and soon fell asleep.


	2. Found

**Found**

"Lookie boys at what I found!" a voice exclaimed as Cecile woke up. She sat up groggily and looked around. 

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You, my dear, are on the grounds of Brooklyn and being that I found you first, you are mine." He leered.

"I am no ones'!" she exclaimed and stood up.

"Hey, Sullivan, leave the pretty girl alone." A new boy stepped up from the crowd and stood next to the other. "We'll take her to Spot and see what he wants done with her."

"Oh no, Lucky! Spot always gets all the pretty girls. Why do you always have to show Spot every little thing we find, just cause you're his right hand man?" the one named Sullivan whined.

"Hey, that may be true and I don't like it any better than you, but we still have to show Spot. Especially with boys like you around! Come here." He said, motioning to her. "We're going to take you to the leader of Brooklyn, Spot Conlon." She stood up and walked over to her. "K boys! Let's go!" And with that the whole group of boys started following the leader.

"So. What's your name?" Cecile asked after a couple of silent minutes.

"Lucky Spears." He replied. "What's yours?"

"Cecile, Cecile um…Cunnigham." She answered using her mother's maiden name. "And is Lucky really your name?"

He laughed. "No. I'm a Newsie and all the Newsies have nicknames."

"Oh. So how did you get yours?" she asked.

"Well, it's said that I have the luckiest hand at poker in all of New York City. I've never lost a hand." He said smiling.

"Wow. That is really lucky. So who are the rest of these guys?"

"Well that one over there is Sullivan." He motioned to the guy who found her. "No one knows why he is called that, when Spot found him he said his name was Sullivan and that what's he's been called ever since. The one walking next to him is Sherlock. He is always trying to solve some sort of mystery no matter how great. Usually, it is just something like a missing sock."

            She laughed. "And who are the others?"

"That one in front of us is Stripes. When he was 11, he painted his face in blue and white stripes and the name stuck. The one next to him is Canyon and he's from Arizona and that's where the Grand Canyon is. The rest of the Brooklyn Newsies are at the dock with Spot, which is where we are about to be." He said as they turned onto a wooden dock where many boys were lounging about. "You'll be fine. Just stick with me and look straight ahead." He said and put his arm around her shoulders. "See that up there." He pointed to a boy in a chair and several other ones around him. She nodded. "That is who we're going to see. Brooklyn himself, Spot Conlon."

When they were about halfway to Spot Conlon's throne, a boy pulled himself out of the water and onto the dock, directly in their path.

"Well, well, well. What do we got here, Lucky? Finally got youse a girl? How much are you paying her? A pretty little thing like this shouldn't be with you. If you ever need anyone to comfort you, sweetheart find me." 

"Get out of my way, Swifty. She ain't my girl. We found her and I'm taking her to Spot." Lucky growled.

"Whatever." He replied and went to talk to Stripes and Sherlock who were behind Lucky.

"Who was that?" Cecile asked timidly.

"Swifty. Me and him don't exactly get along."

"Why not?"

"Well, a while back Spot chose me to be his second in command and Swifty really wanted that position and ever since than we haven't gotten along."

"Oh."

"Lucky, what do you have there with you?" Spot Conlon asked.

"Something for you to look at Spot." He replied and turned around and took Cecile by the shoulders. "Ok. This is the most powerful Newsies in all of New York City, just don't be nervous. Act natural."

"Don't worry. I don't get nervous upon meeting boys."

"Ok. Come on."


	3. Meeting Spot Conlon

**Meeting Spot Conlon**

Lucky led Cecile up a couple stairs. He stopped in front of a boy sitting on a chair, which Cecile assumed to be Spot Conlon. A couple of the boys whistled as she walked by. 

"Well. Well. Lucky you brought me a nice catch this time." He said looking her up and down from head to toe.

"We found her sleeping in an alley near Brooklyn Bridge and decided to bring her to you to see what you thought." Lucky pushed her closer to Spot and went to stand next to him. She gave him a dirty look as he passed by her. 

"What's your name?" Spot asked her as he pulled out his slingshot and shot at a bottle. She looked behind her as the bottle smashed, then turned to face Spot.

"Cecile."

"Got a last name?" he asked.

"Cecile Cunnigham." 

"Nice name."

"Thank you." She retorted.

"We have a feisty one here boys." Spot said and turned to face a crowd of laughing boys. 

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen and I'll be eighteen in a couple of months." She replied, getting annoyed by all of this questioning.

"Same here." Spot said.

"How interesting." Her voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Where are you from?" Spot questioned again, ignoring her sarcasm.

"Well, I was born in Boston and lived there until I was thirteen until my parents died. After the funeral, I was sent to live in Manhattan with my grandfather. After a while he sent me to live in France and England with my mother's parents. I just got back to the States about six months ago."

"You lived in Boston?" Spot asked suddenly interested.

"Isn't that what I said?"

"Did you know Cecile Pulitzer?"

"Why?" she asked her face turning pale.

"Because I'm her brother." He said hitting another bottle with the stone in his slingshot. 

"You're her brother?" she gasped her face turning as white as flour.

"Yes. I am her brother, for the hundreth time. Now did you know her or not?" he asked again, getting annoyed by this girl's lack of cooperation."

"Yes I knew her well." She replied shakily.

"So tell me. How is she? What does she look like?" he eagerly asked sitting down on his throne.

"You tell me." She said, acting a little bit stronger.

"What?" Spot asked confused.

"Well, you're looking at her." She said, as she looked him straight in the eye. This time it was his face that paled.

"Cela?" he asked, as he looked her over again. She nodded. He walked over to her, putting his arms out to hug her when she punched him in the stomach. "Ugh." He gasped.

"Why did you leave us Cedric? Why? Do you know the pain you caused us? The pain you caused me? For a while I thought you were going to come back, but after a while I finally faced reality. But Mom, she always thought you were coming back. Do you have any idea how painful it was to sit and watch her go through it all? Every day, Cedric, every day. She would sit at the window looking down the street, looking for you. You weren't there to watch them suffer. And Dad, he started working all the time after you left. They always thought that if they became better people than God would send you back to them. By that time, James was already married and Lucas and Josh were away at college. I was the only one left and watched our parents suffer. Do you know what Mom's last words were when she was dying? Do you know Cedric? Do you? Of course not, but I'll do the honor of telling you. I love you Cecile. And please find Cedric for me, please. And when you do, tell him I still love him and tell him to come home. I hate you for doing all of this Cedric! I hate you!" She turned around and ran down the dock, tears streaming down her face. 

"Stop her!" Spot cried out. The Newsies on the dock sprang up and ran after her. Canyon caught her and held her tightly. She struggled but Canyon was too strong for her. He held her until Spot caught up with them.

"Cela, I'm sorry for leaving all those years ago. I can't change the past and if I could I would still leave. I had to." Turning to Canyon, he said "Take her to my room and stay with her until I come. Don't let her escape."

"Ok Spot." Canyon said, walking towards the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"I'm sorry, Cela." Spot whispered under his breath as he watched the two retreating figures.


	4. The Warning

****

Author's Note: I just wanted to say thanks to everyone who reviewed! You guys were so nice not telling me right out that it sucked, so thanks! Can anyone tell me what kind of music and clothing was worn/played in 1899/1900. And what were some other words they would use to describe pretty, I know they didn't use hot or sexy, etc. And I'm going to need some new characters, so if you have any suggestions let me know. My email is FrostyGrl721@aol.com and that is my AOL Instant Message screen name. 

****

The Warning

"Whoa. Back up Spot." A tall, muscular Newsie named Trouble spoke up. "That pretty girl is _your_ sister?"

"Yeah. How could _she_ be related to _you_?" Sullivan cockily asked.

"Yeah that girl is my sister. My twin sister, in fact. A pretty little thing ain't she? And watch your mouth Sullivan or I'll soak you." Spot growled, aiming his slingshot at Sullivan's head, who, in response, paled. At the last moment Spot aimed it a bag right above him. 

"Your twin sister?" a very, surprised Lucky asked. "You never told us Newsies you had a sister, much less a family.

"When I ran away from home, I left my past behind me. I swore never to talk about it. But yes, that is my twin, Cecile, and we were very close before I left. But now, look at what happened. She hates me." Spot said frustrated as he broke another bottle.

"I'm going to go talk to her and don't want us to be disturbed. Is that clear?" All the Brooklyn heads nodded. Spot started towards the Brooklyn Newsboys Lodging House.

"And another thing…" Spot began, turning back around. "I don't want any of you, _any of you_, to lay a finger on her. If you do, she will tell me and I will hunt you down and kill you." Spot spoke these words in a very, slow, low manner, so that all of the Newsies know he was deadly serious. He started back towards the Lodging House, while the rest of the Newsies stared after Spot in disbelief. It was the first time Spot Conlon, the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies, had ever threatened his own Newsies before.


	5. Reunion

****

Ok. Here's the disclaimer. I do not own the Newsies, although I wish I did. And to everyone who reviewed I love You! And Rae Kelly, you have the honor of being the only person who has reviewed twice and I have read a lot of your stories and they are awesome!! Keep writing!!

Reunion

Spot took a deep breath and slowly, cautiously opened his bedroom door. He wasn't sure what his sister was quite capable of. He closed the door and saw his sister sitting on his bed, her back board-straight and her face as hard as stone.

"So, you're really my sister." Spot asked, (almost to himself) turning around and facing her. No reply came from the bed. 

"Ok. I'll try a different approach." Spot thought, taking a seat in his rocking chair directly across from her.

"So..How have you been the past, what? Seven years?" Spot asked trying again. Still no reply.

"Fine." Spot began angrily, "If you're going to act like the spoiled, stuck-up brat you are now, and not talk to me, I'll go directly to our grandfather and tell him where you are so that he can come and reclaim you." With that, her deep, blue eyes looked at him with a pleading expression.

"No. Please don't Cedric. My life would be hell if I went back. Grandfather would force me to marry Luke and you know what I've seen him done? I have seen him beat his servants, sometimes almost until they are about to die. I have heard horror stories about him from his ex-girlfriends. If he saw them talking to another man, he would go insanely jealous and beat them also. If I were his wife, he'd beat me also, maybe until I was dead." Again, her blue eyes turned to him, pleading silently.

"Ha! I got you talking again. At least now it's better than 'I hate you, Cedric!'" Spot commented. 

Her eyes filled with fury as she took in his words. 

"You imbecile!" she screamed. "You never cared about me! You just wanted to get me talking so _you_ wouldn't have to sit uncomfortably in silence."

"No! No! Not at all Cela!" he answered, using his pet name for her. "You misunderstood what I was saying! I only meant that at least you were talking to me like you would to James, Lucas and Josh."

"Oh." She said quietly. "Listen, Cedric, I'm sorry for blowing up at you earlier on the dock. I didn't mean most of what I said. It was said out of anger and frustration." She looked up at him.

"Don't feel bad. I would have done the same thing in your position. And I see that you have my famous temper!" he said proudly, puffing out his chest. 

"Your famous temper? Since when did you have a famous temper? Last time I saw you, I was the twin with the worst temper." She told him suspiciously, as if he had stolen the title from her. She relaxed her posture and leaned against the wall.

"Hey! The old you would have never apologized for the scene on the dock." Spot answered.

"Yes, my famous temper. How do you think I became the most feared and respected Newsie in all of New York?" he shot back. "Hey, the old you would never had apologized for that scene on the dock." He looked at her suspiciously. "Are you sure you're really Cecile Pulitzer." 

"Yes I am, Cedric. Yeah, the old me might not have, but I have been educated on how to behave properly in society and one of the first things I learned was always apologize, even if you are not in the wrong." She said, looking at him, dressed in his Newsies outfit, with a key around his neck and a cane in his hand. She then looked down at herself, with her upper-class light blue dress on. "The most feared and respected Newsie in all of New York, huh?" she asked thoughtfully. 

She spoke again, quietly and thoughtfully this time. "See how much we have both changed, Cedric? I am in the highest society of New York City and you, you are a Newsie. We've both grown up so differently. We have a lot of catching up to do Cedric."

"Yes indeed." Spot answered, getting up and sitting beside her on his bed.


	6. Name Change

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, except for the ones that don't appear in the movies.

AN: I am going to need more characters, especially girls, so if you want to be in my story or have any suggestions, tell them to me in a review. Also I still have those questions from, I think, 2 chapters ago. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!!!

****

Name Change

"So what has happened in your life, since 7 years ago?" Spot asked.

"Well, for starters…" she paused. "Oh no. No Cedric. You were the one who ran away from me, so you can tell me your life story first. Your manipulativeness doesn't work on me."

"Ok. Ok I wasn't trying to be manipulative. I was just asking an innocent question.: he retorted.

She laughed. "Yeah right Cedric. Like anything is ever innocent with you. I'm sure _that _hasn't changed since you were 10."

"No. Probably hasn't. Oh, one small favor. Can you call me Spot, not Cedric, please?" he pleaded.

She looked at him, with a look of surprise on her face. "Why? Why shouldn't I call you by your birth name instead of that stupid nickname?"

"It ruins my image of being tough and feared. If you all me Cedric, than other Newsies might. That could lead to other Newsies thinking I'm going soft because my sister is here and they might try to take over my position and the whole things gets a little too messy." He said.

"Ok………Spot." She agreed. "I won't call you Cedric anymore."


	7. No More Cedric

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Newsies, except for the ones that don't appear in the movies.  
  
No More Cedric  
  
"So you want to know what's been going on in my life?" Spot asked. Cecile nodded eagerly.  
  
"Ok, here goes. Well, when I left I had enough money to take a train here to New York City, 'cause I figured this would be a place where I could get a job and stuff. I didn't say goodbye to you face-to-face, cause if I did, then I couldn't bring myself to leave and I had to go, just get away from my life in Boston."  
  
"Why?" Cecile interrupted.  
  
"Our family was over there living on Easy Street in Boston and there were so many poor people. I saw them everywhere, wherever I went and I couldn't stand it. I just didn't belong in the rich life. I couldn't stand it. I wanted to be one of those poor people, Cecile. I know it sounds weird, but I just did." Spot paused for a second.  
  
"So after I got down here, I slept a week on the streets." Spot ignored the gasp from Cecile and continued. "A week passed and one day this guy tried to steal my shoes from where I put them before going to sleep. I put up quite a fight and that must have impressed him, because he took me to see the leader of the Brooklyn Newsies then, Bookie. Bookie took me under his wing and taught me everything I needed to know: how to sell papes, how to fight and how to act like a Newsie from Brooklyn. I already knew how to shoot a slingshot from my childhood days and that has helped me a lot. Five years after I arrived, Bookie turned 25. He decided he was getting too old to sell papes and left to find a real job. He left me to takeover his position, the leader of the Brooklyn and all the Newsies in it. I became feared and respected by various things I did over the years and the rest is history."  
  
"Has anything exciting happened in the history part?" Cecile asked.  
  
"Well, the only major thing that has happened was the Newsies strike. This happened about 2 months ago. See, the head guys at the papers jacked up the price 10 cents a hundred and my very good friend, Jack, the leader of the Manhattan Newsies, didn't like it and decided to do something about it. So him and his boys over in Manhattan got all the Newsies in New York City to go on strike with them and pretty soon the price was lowered." He concluded.  
  
"Who did you go on strike against?" Cecile asked.  
  
"Our very own Grandfather, Joseph Pulitzer and William Randolph Hearst." He said.  
  
"How did Grandfather not recognize you Cedric?" Spot glared. "OK Spot, but I am going to call you Cedric when it's just the two of us." She declared.  
  
"Think about it Cecile. Over the past 7 years I have changed so much that you, my twin sister and best friend, didn't even recognize me. How was he supposed to?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, right." She said.  
  
"Ok, now to the good story. You promised you'd tell me." Spot insisted.  
  
"Ok. Here goes……" 


	8. Living the High Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NEWSIES, EXCEPT FOR THE ONES THAT DON'T APPEAR IN THE MOVIE.  
  
THANKS TO EVERYONE THAT REVIEWED!!!!  
  
1 Living the High Life  
  
"The first month you were gone, the whole family was pretty much in shock. Mom sat by the window, every single day looking down the street, hoping you would come home. Dad, I think, wanted to forget that anything was wrong and he buried himself with work at the law office. James, Lucas and Josh wanted to get away from the house, so they kept themselves occupied with studies, girls and parties. I couldn't really do anything, because I wasn't old enough to go anywhere alone, so I buried myself in schoolwork. I moved to top of the class. My teacher was very impressed and I told her that I wanted to learn foreign languages. As a reward for being head student, she bought me a couple of books that taught me Italian, Spanish and French. So I immersed myself in that also.  
  
A month, after you left, James announced that he was going to marry Rose Dawson, who lived down the street. So my mother left the window for a while and kept herself occupied with planning the wedding. They wanted to be married in three months, so there was a lot of work to be done. During that time, we all pretended to be a normal family again. Dad was home more often, Mom was more in it and our brothers kept themselves involved in the family more often.  
  
The wedding was beautiful. Rose was gorgeous and James was the happiest man alive. I was a bridesmaid and I wore the cutest pastel-colored purple dress and I still have it. That was the one day when, no offense, we sort of forgot about you and let ourselves be normal for a bit. They were the most gorgeous couple you have ever seen. They went on a honeymoon to the shore in Virginia.  
  
About a week afterwards, Lucas announced that he was going to college and afterwards, hoping to get into a law school. So that kept them busy for a while. Nothing really happened after that. By that time, I was eleven and still trying to learn the languages. Mom pulled me out of school and tutored me at home, which was good because it kept her mind off her. She taught me some Math and Science, manners, handwriting, literature, how to cook, and helped me with Italian, French and Spanish. In addition to those, she taught me German and Dutch. She was always really good at languages. When I was twelve, Josh said that he was going to medical school, in hopes of becoming a doctor."  
  
She coughed a couple times.  
  
"How is it? Has it come back yet?" Spot asked overly concerned.  
  
"It's fine. The doctor said it could come back and to just be careful. So far, I've been good. Let me get back to my story." She responded, coughing once more.  
  
"Where was I? Oh right, Josh going to medical school. So he went off to medical school and I was left at home with Mom and Dad. We all became very close. We even took a couple of vacations, which were fun. They started to have a social life again too. They started going to parties again, although I don't think they ever fully recovered from you leaving, Cedric. I think Mom was a lot more affected than Dad, because you were always such a Mother's boy. But that was probably because you and her looked so much alike, while Dad and I looked alike. You got Mom's dark hair and face, while I inherited Dad's golden hair and his slender figure. We both got the startling blue eyes though.  
  
Anyway, back to the story. One night, coming home from a party a few blocks away, they were walking in the street to avoid mud in the sidewalks. It was so dark out, that the driver of the carriage didn't see them until it was too late. The horse trampled Dad, killing him instantly and Mom barely survived. They took her to the hospital but she couldn't be saved. I sat with her on her deathbed. Her last words were "I love you. Please find Cedric and tell him I love him." Then she took her last breath." That was the most painful moment in my life, Cedric."  
  
She looked over to see Spot's face crumpled up, almost like he was about to cry.  
  
"It's ok to cry, Cedric. When I was by Mom's side as she died, I made myself not cry. I had to be strong for her. But Cedric, you don't have to be strong for me. Cry all you want." With that tears started running down Spot's face.  
  
"After that, I was sent here to live with Grandfather. He isn't all bad, Cedric. He helped me and gave me the best money could buy. I had a whole suite in his house, tutors and he gave me anything I wanted. He is really kind and loving, even though he may act like he is tough and unbreakable. That's just an act. By the time I was fifteen, I was starting to get bored. I needed a change of scenery. That was when Grandpa and Grandma Cunningham wrote Grandfather asking him if he would allow me to come stay with them in England for a while. Grandfather said yes and before I knew it I was on a ship headed for England.  
  
Did you know that Grandfather and Grandmother are the Duke and Duchess of Cunningham, Cedric? That was part of the reason I had so much fun. I went to balls almost every night and wore gorgeous dresses. I had afternoon tea. Grandma taught me how to paint, sing and act; all of which I adore now. They took me to stay in France for six months and for a month I went to Italy. When I came back, I did so much socializing. I even met the Prince of England, the prince, Cedric! We went on a couple of walks and I even went to see Romeo and Juliet with him. He was so nice, sweet and charming. When I came back to New York, I was grown up, 17 years old. Suddenly, I had dozens of suitors. I think the only reason I stayed sane was because of my best friends, Darcy Rockwells and Brian Pentren. But then, Grandfather told me I was going to be forced to marry Luke Remsin, who I have already told you about. That was when I ran away and your Newsies found me."  
  
"Wow. I was here, in Brooklyn, barely making a living and you were living the high life." Spot said.  
  
"Yes." She answered. "Now, James and Lucas are very successful lawyers in Boston and Josh is an excellent doctor, here in New York City. And you, are an uncle to 3 boys and 2 girls. They are so beautiful. One of them is Lucas's, who got married about two years ago and they named her Regina, after Mom. James' are named Jack, Matthew, Micheal and Celeste. You really should see them, Cedric. They're adorable."  
  
"I wish I could, Cecile. Hold on." He opened the door and stuck his head out. "Lucky! Lucky get in here!" Lucky hurried in.  
  
"Cecile tell him your story." He commanded.  
  
"How do I know that he will not give me away?" Cecile asked.  
  
"I trust two people almost as much as I trust myself. Those two people are Jack Kelly and Lucky Spears, believe me, he will not give you away."  
  
"Ok." She said. She sighed and repeated her story.  
  
"Lucky, you are going to be her bodyguard while she's here in Brooklyn. I want you to help her escape if anyone recognizes her and keep her safe from my boys. Now we just have to figure out what to do with you." He said to Cecile. 


	9. Starting a New Life

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NEWSIES, EXCEPT FOR THE ONES THAT DON'T APPEAR IN THE MOVIE OR THAT OWN THEMSELVES.  
  
Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok, I do not write the Newsie's speech in the New York accent, so everyone was has one, basically most of them, you will just have to imagine.  
  
1 Starting A New Life  
  
"So what are we going to do with you?" Spot repeated. "We'll have to get you a job."  
  
"A job?" she asked with a look of disgust. She had never worked a day in her life and didn't want to start now.  
  
"Yes a job." Spot said firmly, noticing her disgusted look.  
  
"She can't be a Newsie because someone might recognize her." Lucky piped up.  
  
"Yes." Cecile hurriedly agreed.  
  
"Actually, Cecile, I think you could. You've only been home for a couple of months so not many people would recognize you and even if they do, they probably wouldn't think it was you because you would be selling papes. That is something a debutante defiantly wouldn't do." Spot contradicted.  
  
"No. No. I was known as the Belle of New York City when I came back from Europe. People would recognize me if I were to sell papers on street corners. I am not going to be a Newsie Spot." She protested.  
  
"Yeah. That's what we'll call you, Belle. That'll be the Brooklyn nickname for you." Lucky agreed. "I don't think she's Newsie material."  
  
"Well. What else could we have her do?" Spot thought aloud.  
  
"Well, what do you like to do?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Um…I like to paint, sew, act, dance and sing." She replied.  
  
"I got it!" Spot exclaimed. He leaned over and whispered something to Lucky.  
  
"You know, that just might work. But we'll have to write her asking her if she would agree, but I don't think there's a problem there."  
  
"Who?" Cecile asked angrily. "This is going to be my job and I deserve to know what I am going to do." Spot knew he and Cecile had similar tempers and he realized that she was about to explode.  
  
"Come on. We'll tell you out in the lobby." He said, motioning for her to get up.  
  
"Promise?" She asked suspiciously.  
  
"Promise."  
  
"Ok." She got up and followed Lucky downstairs.  
  
"Hey boys." Spot said, when they were in the lobby.  
  
"Yeah Spot?" Sullivan asked.  
  
"I need a pen and two pieces of paper." Spot said. Mumbles were heard throughout the room. Finally, a pen and sheets of paper were produced and given to Spot. He and Lucky sat down at a table, while Cecile peered over Spot's shoulder. He looked up at her annoyed.  
  
"I'm not moving." She declared.  
  
"You know, you're as stubborn as me." Spot said to her.  
  
"I know, and probably more." She replied, grinning. He looked back down at the paper.  
  
"Dear Medda," he wrote. \  
  
"Medda. Who's Medda?" she asked.  
  
"Lucky you explain it to her while I finish writing." Spot said.  
  
"Sure. Medda lives in Irving Hall over in Manhattan. She has shows once or twice a day in which she and the two girls who work for her sing and dance. I think she occasionally puts on plays. The Manhattan Newsies watch her a lot and when we're in Manhattan, we'll go too." He concluded. Cecile looked at him in disbelief.  
  
"That would be the perfect job for me! Thank you Lucky!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him.  
  
"Hey! Don't thank me, thank Spot. He came up with the idea." Lucky protested.  
  
"Thank you..Spot." she said hugging him.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now get away from me while I finish." Spot said embarassed. He wasn't use to being a brother again. "Hey Lucky?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Teach her how to play poker. I won't have no sister of mine not knowing how to play the most popular card game in New York."  
  
"Sure boss." Lucky said, starting to lead her to where Sullivan and a few others had already started a game.  
  
"Hold on." Spot said, standing up on the table. "Listen up!" he shouted. Almost instantly the room quieted. Spot flashed his infamous smile.  
  
"Thanks. Now many of you saw a girl run from me crying then being carried to the my room." He began.  
  
"First time for you Conlon!" Sullivan shouted, while laughter was heard.  
  
"Ha, ha!" Spot laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, that was a first. But anyway, I just wanted to introduce her properly in a sane state of mind." He motioned for Cecile to get up besides him. He helped her up, then threw his arms around her shoulders.  
  
"This is my twin sister, Cecile Cunningham. No, Cecile Conlon." He said, as she looked around the room. Low whistles were heard. "And all you boys will be teaching her how to fight and play poker. I will teach her how to use a slingshot."  
  
"No complaints here Spot." Sullivan said cockily. This time Cecile laughed as she jumped down from the table.  
  
"Hey Swifty, come here." A tall lanky Newsie stood up and made his way to Spot.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Go deliver this note to Medda and this one to Jack Kelly."  
  
"K, boss." He said taking the pieces of paper and starting to walk away.  
  
"Hold on. You'll be staying in Manhattan for the night then tomorrow you will come back and deliver Medda's response to me."  
  
"Sure." Swifty said, walking out of the lodging house. 


	10. Becoming Brooklyn's Belle

I DO NOT OWN THE NEWSIES ALTHOUGH I WISH I DID!!!  
  
Author's note: Does anyone want to be Spot's girl? Email me at FrostyGrl721@aol.com with a bio of your Newsie person.  
  
Becoming a Brooklyn Girl  
  
  
  
That afternoon she learned the basic rules of fighting from Lucky and later Sullivan. Afterwards, they went to Diamond's Café for lunch. There they met Spot who got an update on Cecile's fighting talent.  
  
"Hey." Spot said to her as he sat down besides her in a booth. She turned to him laughing as a Newsie named Trouble finished telling a joke.  
  
"Hey." She replied.  
  
"I see your fitting in well." Spot said.  
  
"Yeah. I love your life Spot. I don't think you realize how lucky you are. No one telling you what to wear, who to flirt with, where to go and how to act. This is the life." She said contently.  
  
"Yeah, it does have its perks but it ain't easy all the time. And I see that you really are my twin Cecile."  
  
"Of course I am, stupid." She said sarcastically.  
  
"I know, Cecile. I was just making a point. Lucky and Sullivan were saying how well you were doing with your fighting lesson today. Only my twin could do that good her first day. They said that you were the fastest learner they had ever seen of the basic moves. Here's the plan: after lunch I'll teach you how to use a slingshot. Tonight, we'll see how well you learned poker earlier."  
  
"Sure Spot." She answered, as the food was set down before them. Cecile's mouth watered; she hadn't had anything to eat since the day before. She quickly ate every last bite.  
  
"And I see she has your appetite, Spot." Trouble said. Laughs were heard around as Spot also finished his meal quickly.  
  
"Come on, Spot. Hurry up and let's go." Cecile muttered as Spot got through some business he needed to attend to. "I want to learn how to shoot a slingshot." Finally, after much compromise between the twins, they left and headed towards the dock.  
  
Cecile rushed ahead. "God, Conlon. You think just because you're the leader of Brooklyn means that you can take your time, when your gorgeous twin sister is eager to learn your specialty."  
  
"You also have my ego." Spot said with a smile. She held her skirts up with an annoyed look on her face.  
  
"Do you have any extra clothes I can wear. These skirts are so annoying! Please, Cedric." She asked, stepping over a puddle of mud. Spot watched her with an amused expression.  
  
"Sure. C'mon. We have to go to the Lodging House to get'em."  
  
"Fine." She said, lifting up her skirt yet again. "Race you there!" She said and took off running. Spot looked at her retreating back and took off at a sprint.  
  
They reached the lodging house at a tie, both panting as they trudged up the stairs to Spot's room.  
  
"They're in that drawer." Spot said pointing to a bedside drawer. "Just try them on and see how they fit." He closed the door behind him. Cecile took the clothes out of the drawer and took off her blouse and skirt, putting on Spot's clothing. She stepped out of Spot's room.  
  
"Wow!" Spot said amazed. "We are exactly the same size."  
  
"I know. So I guess this means you will be borrowing my clothes tonight." She said teasingly starting down the stairs and heading towards the dock.  
  
"I've changed a lot Cecile, but I haven't changed that much." He said following. When they got to the dock, Spot revealed a new slingshot.  
  
"This is yours." He said. She gasped.  
  
"Thank you so much." She squealed giving him a hug.  
  
"Ok. Now you pull back the loose end of the slingshot like this and then you release it aiming towards your object. The harder you pull back the harder the stone or marble will hit the object."  
  
She rolled her eyes. "I know that stuff Spot. Do I come off as a little, incapable rich girl? Give me that marble." She demanded pointing towards the biggest one.  
  
"Ok." Spot said hesitantly. "Are you sure you know what you're doing? You can really hurt yourself if you mess up." He stammered worriedly.  
  
"Do not do that whole big protective brother thing, Cedric. You haven't for the past 7 years, don't start now. It's not very becoming." She said aiming for a bottle right above Spot's head. She released the slingshot and hit the bottle right in the middle.  
  
"How did you do that?" Spot asked surprised.  
  
"I'm not that incapable." She answered, turning and sitting on a beam, smiling mysteriously.  
  
"No really, how did you do that?" He asked again, stunned.  
  
"Do you remember anything about your life before? You taught me right before you left. When you left, one of the boys next door lent me a slingshot and I practiced when I really missed you. And you know what they say, practice makes perfectly." She explained.  
  
"So, why did you ask me to teach you?" He questioned, confused.  
  
"I wanted to ask you some questions. Why did you never visit us?" She asked, her face full of sadness as she reflected on the pain she had felt in the past.  
  
"I planned on it, but being a Newsie never makes a lot of money. I saved and saved but I never saved up enough to afford it. And I am not sure I could have dealt with seeing you all again." He replied with an apologizing look on his face.  
  
"That's ok. I don't blame you. I don't think I could have visited either if I were you. And also. What is happening tomorrow?" She asked.  
  
"Well, we are going to take you to a place I know where we can get you some new dresses."  
  
"What's wrong with this one?" She asked defensively.  
  
"Umm…Let's put it this way. That isn't exactly appropriate for Medda's. You'll see what I'm saying tomorrow. Depending on how fast you learn, she might have you perform in a show tomorrow." Spot said.  
  
"A show? Really?" She asked, her icy blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"Yes. And then you'll meet the Manhattan Newsies." He continued.  
  
"What are they like?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Jack Kelly is their leader and then he has a couple people under him. There's a lot of stuff to know about them and then you got to meet their goils. See those boys are like my brothers. Me, Jack, and two Newsies named Kid Blink and Mush, are the biggest womanizers in New York. So, just watch out for those four."  
  
"Womanizers." She repeated with an undecipherable look on her face. They talked for about one more hour when Spot announced it was time for poker. They got up and walked to the Lodging House, where a large group was waiting for them.  
  
"Ok, this is what we're going to do. Belle," he smiled using his nickname for her.  
  
"Belle, who's Belle?" Canyon asked confused.  
  
"This is Belle." Spot said, putting his arms around Cecile and leading her next to Lucky. "The Belle of New York City and Brooklyn."  
  
"I see why they call you that." Sullivan said smiling.  
  
"Anyway, like I was saying." Lucky continued. "You will play against Spot, Trouble, Sullivan, Canyon. I'll be playing with you, helping you and answering your questions."  
  
"Ok. Fun stuff." Cecile replied enthusiastically. She sat down at a large circular table. The boys all pulled out cigars. She rolled up her sleeves. "Deal me in." she ordered.  
  
The cards were passed around the table as the stakes were raised higher and higher. Cecile muttered to Lucky a couple of times, but otherwise played by herself.  
  
"Ok. Show what youse all got." Spot commanded. The cards were laid down. Canyon folded. Sullivan had the highest with a full house.  
  
"What do you got Bella?" He asked, using the Italian version of her nickname.  
  
"Straight flush." She smiled triumphantly, revealing a 10, 9, 8, 7, and a 6 of diamonds. All the boys stared at her in disbelief as she took her winnings.  
  
"Gorgeous and she can play poker. Who could ask for anything more?" Sullivan said impressed. She played six more rounds, winning 3 of those.  
  
"Well boys." She said yawning. "That's it. I'm going to sleep. See you all tomorrow." She stood up and headed up the stairs to Spot's private room.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Bella." Sullivan called up after her. A moment later her head appeared in the doorway.  
  
"You know Sullivan. You keep flirting with me but nothing's happening. I think that means I'm not interested." The Newsies stared at her for a second, comprehending her words. Hollers and yells were heard as Cecile trooped back upstairs.  
  
"Shot down!" Spot yelled laughing.  
  
"She loves me." Sullivan said starting to deal again, laughing. 


	11. New Dress, New Shoes

Author's Note: I am sorry to everyone who wanted to be Spot's girl. I already have one, she was the first to ask me after I posted that chapter. Don't hate me, if you want to be someone else's girl, email me and I'll see what I can do.  
  
New Dress, New Shoes, New Job  
  
The sun was shining through the windows, as Cecile woke up. She looked over, to see the mattress Spot dragged in last night empty. She got up and went to the bathroom. She looked in the mirror.  
  
"Uggh." She thought. "I really need a bath." She looked behind her and saw a metal tub. "Well, necessity calls." She began pumping water into the bathtub. She went back into Spot's room and looked for shampoo and soap. "I don't think he'll mind if I just borrow these. Oh. And this too." She added, as an afterthought, grabbing a towel. She undressed in Spot's room, grabbing her dress and wrapping herself in the towel, and went back into the bathroom. She stepped into the tub.  
  
"This feels so good." She thought, leaning back and lathering her hair with shampoo. Fifteen minutes later, she stepped out of the tub, drying her body and putting on her dress. She looked at her hair and pulled out bobby pins from her boot. She piled it on top of her head, so that some curls hung down, framing her face.  
  
"I hate my hair." She complained to herself. "Sometimes it's wavy and other times, it's straight. Make up your mind!" She commanded.  
  
She headed downstairs, hoping some of the Newsies were in the lobby. Lucky for her, Spot and a couple others, including Sullivan and Lucky, were sitting around a table.  
  
"Finally Sleeping Beauty." Spot said, barely looking up from the cards in his hand.  
  
She yawned. "What have you guys been doing?"  
  
"Selling our papes." Sullivan said.  
  
"What time is it?" She asked.  
  
"Almost 11." Lucky responded.  
  
"You have already sold all of your papers?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yes. All 100 of dem." Remarked Spot proudly.  
  
"Brooklyn had a reputation for selling papes fast. They also have a reputation for doing other stuff, if you know what I mean, Bella." Sullivan added, winking.  
  
"That's not going to get you anywhere, Sullivan." She replied.  
  
"Yeah, well it worth a shot, ain't it? Especially with a pretty goil like you." He grinned, his cigar hanging out of his mouth, shuffling the cards again. Cecile looked him over. He wasn't that bad looking; he was skinny but that was all muscle. His head was covered with very short brown hair and on his chin was a faint trace of a moustache and a goatee. He had deep brown, soulful eyes. He was about 5'10, which was a little taller than her. (AN: Think Orlando Bloom) In fact, the only reason she didn't respond to his words was that he reminded her so much of………  
  
She shook that thought out of her head. "What's wrong with you Cecile?" She asked herself. "You promised yourself that you would never think about him again."  
  
"So what are we doing today?" She asked, smiling brightly. A load groan went up as Lucky won again. He smiled and scooped up his winnings.  
  
"Well, now that that is over and Lucky has won again," He shot Lucky a dirty look. "We meaning Lucky, Sullivan and I, are going to take you to a seamstress."  
  
"Let's go!" Cecile said eagerly. Lucky, Sullivan and Spot stood up from the table.  
  
"Wow!" Sullivan exclaimed. "You look gorgeous, Bella."  
  
"Thanks." She said self-consciously as Sullivan came over and kissed her hand.  
  
"You look great but where did you get the curling rod?" Lucky asked, motioning to her wavy hair.  
  
"Well, my hair has a mind of its own. Sometimes its straight and other times wavy like this. It never can just stay one way or the other." She explained. "Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" She smiled as the three boys followed her out of the Lodging House.  
  
They made their way down Washington Street, dodging carriages and saying hello to every other Newsie. They stopped in front of a tiny shop.  
  
"Move back." Lucky said, stepping to the front. He knocked twice and a tall girl who looked about seventeen opened the door.  
  
"Lucky!" She said, giving him a hug.  
  
"Hi, April." Lucky said, in a way Cecile had never heard him talk before. He put his arm around her waist. "This is the girl I told you about, Cecile, Spot's twin sister."  
  
"Hi, I'm April." The girl said warmly. "It's nice to meet you."  
  
Cecile smiled. "It's nice to meet you too."  
  
"Come in." She said, opening the door as she went inside followed by Lucky.  
  
"April is Lucky's girl. They've been together for about 6 months now. He used to be a really big womanizer, almost bigger than your brother, but he met her and he's like a married man." Sullivan explained, holding the door open for her.  
  
"Thanks. That explains it." She looked at her surroundings. There was a three way mirror in the corner, and a door leading to what she assumed to be fitting rooms and dresses were all over the place.  
  
"Lucky she fits your description perfectly. This shouldn't be too hard." April said. "Can you stand here please Cecile?" She asked, turning her attention to Cecile. She held up a ruler and started taking measurements. "I have the perfect dress for you."  
  
"Ok." Cecile said nervously. April disappeared into the back room and returned a moment later, with a lavender dress in her arms.  
  
"Try this on." She commanded.  
  
"Here?" Cecile said, looking at the three boys in the room.  
  
"She's right." April said. "Go to the backroom." Cecile started towards the room with April following her.  
  
"Ok, take your dress off and slip this one over your head." April directed. She started unbuttoning the back of Cecile's dress. "I hate these expensive dresses! So many buttons!" She exclaimed, finally reaching the end.  
  
"Tell me about it!" Cecile said, stepping out of her old one and putting the new one over her head. The purple silk felt cool against her body. April started buttoning the few buttons in the back.  
  
"Come on. Let's go show your brother." April said, taking Cecile's wrist and leading her away. Cecile and April stepped out of the backroom.  
  
"You look gorgeous." Spot said amazed. Cecile looked in the mirror. Her jaw dropped.  
  
"I look like a whore!" She exclaimed, putting her hand up to cover the bare neck.  
  
"No." Spot said. "You've just been too used to the modest dresses Grandfather made you wear."  
  
"Do I really have to wear this?" Cecile asked hesitantly.  
  
"Yes." Sullivan said. "If you want the job at Medda's you will."  
  
"You really do look great." Lucky said softly.  
  
"Thanks Lucky. You're the only one I actually believe." She said.  
  
"Aw! Why?" Sullivan and Spot asked, pretending to look hurt.  
  
"Well, Spot you're my brother so you have to tell me I look good and Sullivan just wants me to "go places with him", and compliments are the only way that would happen."  
  
"She does have a point boys." April said. At that moment, Swifty ran into the shop.  
  
"Here is the reply from Medda, Spot." He said, out of breath. He handed Spot a letter.  
  
"Thanks Swifty. Stay here until you catch your breath." Spot replied, opening the letter. Swifty collapsed on a chair. He turned to look at Cecile, as Spot read the letter.  
  
"You look really good Cecile." He said, his face blushing.  
  
"Thanks." She said to the younger Newsie, flashing him a smile.  
  
"Medda said she could take Cecile. She said we could bring her over today." Spot said folding the letter and putting it into his pocket.  
  
"Are we going to bring her over today?" Sullivan asked.  
  
"Are you that eager to get rid of me, Sullivan?" Cecile asked, pouting, throwing a throw pillow at him.  
  
"Yes, Bella." He replied, throwing it back in her direction.  
  
"We'll go down to the Lodging House and get some more Newsies to come with us and then we'll leave."  
  
"Here." Spot said handing April some money.  
  
"No. Spot I'll pay for it. It's my dress." She said forcefully, pulling a some coins out of her boot.  
  
"Can I also have a pair of boots please?" She asked April.  
  
"Sure, let me see if we have a pair that fits you." She disappeared and returned with a pair in her hand. "See how these work." Cecile tried them on.  
  
"This fits perfectly." Cecile said. "Thank you so much. Here is the money." She said, handing April the coins.  
  
"Thanks, Cecile. It was nice to meet you." April said.  
  
They all headed out of the shop. "It was nice to meet you too April." She called over her shoulder.  
  
"Hold on." Spot commanded. A couple moments later, Lucky ran out of the shop.  
  
"Are you ready now Lucky?" Sullivan asked teasingly.  
  
"Yeah, let's go." He said, his voice gruff. They started back to the Lodging House.  
  
Spot talked to a couple of Newsies when they got there. They all nodded when Spot finished talking.  
  
"Here's your dress, Cecile. I'm going to put it in this bag." Lucky said, sticking her old dress in a carpetbag.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Ok, everyone. Let's go." Spot said. About five more Newsies stood up and followed them.  
  
"We'll meet you there later Spot." A Newsie called out who was staying behind.  
  
"Why are all these Newises coming with us Spot?" Cecile asked running to catch up with her brother.  
  
"They're for protection, so no one recognizes you." He answered, as they crossed over the Brooklyn Bridge.  
  
"Ok. Thanks." She smiled and walked with Lucky and Sullivan the rest of the way. 


	12. Manhattan

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I love you all!! I do not own any of the Newsies although I wish I did. I only own Cecile and ones that don't appear in the movie.  
  
Manhattan  
  
  
  
"Ok everyone. Listen up!" Spot yelled as they reached the outskirts of Manhattan. "Canyon, Trouble, Swifty, Lucky and Sullivan; I want you to surround Cecile so no one can see her enough to recognize her."  
  
"Oh my gosh. Spot is this really necessary? I feel like I'm in prison." Cecile complained, as the boys surrounded her.  
  
"Well, this is the area where he works. Of course, if you really don't want to be surrounded, then you might be recognized and taken back." He said seriously.  
  
"Fine." She sighed.  
  
"We're almost there. It won't be so bad, I promise." Sullivan said.  
  
"Ok." She smiled.  
  
"So this hoity-toity gentleman walks into a pub in England…" Trouble began, while everyone else groaned.  
  
"Spare us, Trouble." Canyon said. "I think the only joke that was actually funny was the one you told yesterday at lunch."  
  
"Hey! My jokes aren't bad." Trouble protested.  
  
"Whatever!" They all yelled.  
  
"Here is the restaurant that the Manhattan Newsies eat at. In fact, I think they are there right now." Lucky said, looking towards a building called Tibby's. As Lucky said that, a couple Newsies ran out calling Spot's name.  
  
"That one with the bandanna is Jack Kelly, or Cowboy. The one next to him with the eye patch is Kid Blink and the shorter one with the brown curls and no shirt is Mush. The really short one is Race. The others are probably out selling or still in the restaurant." Sullivan said.  
  
"Yeah. Spot told me that Jack, Blink and Mush are the biggest womanizers in New York besides him."  
  
"They are. And don't you dare fall for one of them, Cecile because I don't want you to  
  
get hurt." Lucky said concerned.  
  
"Ok. I won't, Lucky. I already have one protective older brother here, I don't need two." She said, smiling and giving Lucky a half hug. She turned towards where her brother was and saw him talking to the one called Jack. They were both looking towards her and Jack was nodding. All of a sudden, her eyes met his. She felt like she could melt in his chocolate brown eyes. Her breath got caught up in her throat and she felt like she couldn't tear herself from his gaze for anything. The trance was broken by Lucky's voice.  
  
"So do you agree with me?" He asked.  
  
"Um…Yeah." She said, coming back to Earth.  
  
"This is Irving Hall, where Medda performs and lives." Spot said, catching up to them. He knocked on the door and it opened. All of the Newsies waited around outside, waiting to see what Medda would say.  
  
From Manhattan's POV  
  
The Manhattan Newsies were gathered around a table at Tibby's, listening to Mush tell about this girl that he had met last night.  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Spot and some of his Newsies?" Blink asked.  
  
"Yeah. What's he doing here? It ain't Poker Night." Jack said. "He brought a lot of Newsies with him. They're all clumped around something, what is it?"  
  
"I say we go find out." Racetrack Higgins said. Jack, Race, Blink and Mush rushed out of the restaurant, calling Spot's name.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy!" Spot said, spitting in his palm and holding it out to Jack. Jack did the same.  
  
"What brings you here, Spottie?" Race asked.  
  
"Don't call me Spottie, Race." Spot demanded. "I have some business to talk about with Medda." Jack nodded absentmindedly. He noticed a girl in the clump of Newsies, a couple of yards ahead of them.  
  
"Who is she?" Jack wondered. As if in response to his question, her eyes caught his. He gazed into her icy blue eyes. He felt they could see right through him. He looked at her angel-like face. His trance was broken by Spot asking him a question.  
  
"So, how have you been, Jack?" Spot asked.  
  
"Good. Who is that girl over there with your Newsies, Spot?" Jack asked.  
  
"Her? No one at all." Spot said quickly. Jack looked at him suspiciously. He glanced back at the angel. She was about 5'9, with wavy blonde hair that was piled on top of her head. She was very slender and had a peaches and cream complexion. And those eyes..he couldn't get them out of his head.  
  
"Well, I have to go catch up with Lucky and everyone." Spot said hurriedly. "I'll stop by the lodging house later and we can all go to Medda's, ok?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." Jack answered. "See you later Spot." He looked suspiciously at the Brooklyn Newsies crowded around the entrance to Medda's. There was something suspicious going on here and Jack didn't like it. 


	13. Medda's

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed and given me suggestions. I love you all!!! Please read and review. I only own the Newsies who weren't in the movie. Eronn owns herself. This is also going to be a longer chapter than normal because of all the new characters, etc. I also might add another character to this chapter after I load it, so you're going to have to check back every so often. Also I know the music is not from 1899, so lets play pretend. Enjoy!  
  
1 Medda's  
  
Medda ushered Cecile into Irving Hall. "Welcome to our lovely abode!" She exclaimed. Cecile smiled nervously. "Over by the bar are Charlotte, Eronn, and Caitlyn my three other showgirls. Playing the piano is John, our pianist. And my other four male singers who perform occasionally are not here at the moment. Girls this is Cecile. Pour her a drink."  
  
"Oh. No thanks, I don't drink. Could I have some water instead?" She asked.  
  
"Sure. Water instead." Medda sat down at a table and motioned for Cecile to do the same. Soon Charlotte, Eronn, and Caitlyn joined them. Charlotte was about Cecile's height, with long wavy brown hair and violet eyes. She was very slender and moved very gracefully. Eronn, on the other hand, was shorter, about 5'2. She had straight brownish-blonde hair and blue eyes. She was also very slender. Caitlyn was also about Cecile's height. She had unruly auburn hair and green eyes.  
  
"Girls, this is Cecile. She's going to be working with us from now on." They all smiled warmly.  
  
"So, what's your story?" Medda asked.  
  
"What?" Cecile responded confused.  
  
"Your story everyone has a story. Ok, I'll tell you mine first. My family moved here from Sweden when I was six. Both of my sisters died on the voyage here. My dad started working for a factory and eventually made it to a really high position, so we were somewhat wealthy. He was killed in a fire when I was 15. From our newly acquired money, my mother bought Irving Hall and opened it as a place where people could perform. When she died, I took over the management of it and I hire girls to work here. So what's your story? Everything that is told here, stays here. No one will tell anyone else, unless you give them permission. Right girls?" Medda said. Charlotte and Eronn nodded.  
  
"Well.." She told them the story she told Spot, with a few more things that ladies would like to hear.  
  
"So you really met the Prince?" Charlotte asked dreamily. "What's he like?"  
  
"He's really sweet and nice. He can be funny but most of the time he is pretty serious because he is the prince. We flirted a lot and went to the opera and plays. He took me to see Romeo and Juliet for the first time. That was wonderful. I loved England." Cecile said with a faraway look in her eyes. "So what about you two, what is your story?"  
  
"I was born to my parents, Cassidy and Robert Skinner. They died when I was six, leaving myself and my older brother Luke orphaned. We stayed with our Aunt Rachel until she died in childbirth, when we were 14. Our uncle started drinking and when he would come home, he would scream at Luke and I. We started to have fear of being abused and ran away. Luke knew I liked to sing, so he took me here and asked if I could stay. Medda let me and Luke went to Queens and became a Newsie. He is currently the leader of the Queens Newsies." Charlotte said.  
  
"What about you Eronn?" Cecile asked.  
  
"All right, here's my story. I'm a native New Yorker, and my parents were both Vaudeville performers. My mother was friends with Medda. My father left my mother when I was seven, and so she performed with Medda. When I was twelve, my mother got sick and died, so Medda took me in and began teaching me how to perform so I could make a living. She trained me for about two years, and I began performing for her when I  
  
was fourteen. I'm now fifteen. I had met my boyfriend, Race way back when I was about ten, but didn't see him again until I was fourteen. We met again backstage and we flirted a lot. The next week, he came back again, and then again, and after a few weeks he finally got the guts to ask me out. We've been going together ever since. I occasionally  
  
go with him to sell papes, but only when he's not going to the racetrack, 'cause then I wouldn't be able to get back to Medda's in time." Erron finished.  
  
"I saw Racetrack outside earlier with some other Manhattan Newsies." Cecile responded eagerly.  
  
"Yeah. Isn't he a cutie?" Eronn said smiling.  
  
"And you Caitlyn?" Cecile asked  
  
"When I was young, my parents decided to leave Ireland and come to America. My father died during the journey. I barely remember him... My mother and I came to New York on our own. Mother was never the same again. It was hard keeping spirits up with her so glum. The only thing that helped her was hearing me sing, so she said. We eventually found cousin Medda, and she invited us to stay with her until we got up on our feet. Mother was never very strong, but she didn't like relying on others for support, so she got a job in a factory and she and I moved to a small, nasty tenement. Mother worsened, both in physical condition and general sadness, and there came about the time when I knew she would die. I got a hold of Medda just in time; Mother died the next day. Not long afterwards, Medda took me in and provided me with shelter. Like my mother, I couldn't stand to be such a burden on someone like that, so I ran away a few times before she found that I had some talents. After the second or third time I had to come back- I couldn't stay long on those mean streets- she insisted I stay and perform on her stage. I was terrified at first, having never sung in front of anyone but family, but I'm pretty used to it know. I still get incredibly nervous before I perform though."  
  
  
  
"Well, let's see what you can do. Can you sing a song for me, any song you want." Medda said.  
  
"Ok." She thought for a moment and began to sing a song her mother used to sing to her and Spot before they went to bed.  
  
"Amazing Grace.  
  
How sweet the sound.  
  
That saved a wretch like me.  
  
I once was lost and now am found,  
  
Was blind but now can see.  
  
T'was grace that taught  
  
My heart to fear,  
  
And grace my fears relieved;  
  
How precious did that grace appear  
  
Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
  
I have already come;  
  
'Tis grace hath brought  
  
Me safe thus far,  
  
And grace will lead me home.  
  
The Lord has promised good to me,  
  
His word my hope secures;  
  
He will my shield and portion be  
  
As long as life endures.  
  
When we've been there  
  
Ten thousand years,  
  
Bright shining as the sun,  
  
We've no less days  
  
To sing God's praise  
  
Than when we first begun."  
  
The last note rang like a bell on a clear day.  
  
"That was great." Medda praised. Charlotte, Caitlyn and Eronn applauded.  
  
"Thank you very much." Cecile said shyly. She wasn't used to being praised like this.  
  
"If you work very hard this afternoon, you might be able to perform tonight. What song would you like to sing?" Medda asked. Cecile paged through a pile of music on the piano.  
  
"What about this one?" She asked picking up a couple sheets of music and showing it to Medda.  
  
"That could work. Let's do it." Medda said. They rehearsed all afternoon long.  
  
On one of the breaks the three girls came up to Cecile. "We're really glad you're here." They all said.  
  
"Thanks. I'm glad I came here too. So what about you Charlotte and Caitlyn? Do you have a boyfriend?" Cecile asked curiously.  
  
Charlotte blushed. "No, not yet. I'm really not interested in anyone yet. And no one likes me either."  
  
Cecile gasped. "Charlotte Skinner, have you looked in a mirror lately? You are gorgeous, half of the Newsies probably are head over heels in love with you.' Charlotte laughed.  
  
"No. I like Crutchy, he's a Manhattan Newsie, but he would never like me." Caitlyn said shyly.  
  
"I bet he's head over heels in love with you Caitlyn. You have to be optimistic." Cecile said brightly.  
  
"Ok, girls. Break's over." Medda shouted. "Back to work." The girls worked until about 6 'o'clock. At that time, Medda ushered them into dressing rooms.  
  
"Cecile, this is the dress that you'll be wearing tonight." Medda said pointing to a blue one, that brought out her eyes. "Eronn this is yours." She said, pointing to light green one that looked very good against her skin color. "And for Charlotte." She said again, pointing to a violet one, that almost exactly matched her eyes. "Caitlyn, the dark red one is yours. Go and change. Caitlyn, keep your hair the way it is, just brush it out. Charlotte wear your hair halfway back. Erron, just curl your hair and Cecile leave yours the way it is. Your jewelry will be in your dressing room." Medda said before leaving to get ready herself. The girls headed to their dressing room and got ready in silence.  
  
"Are you nervous?" Charlotte asked Cecile.  
  
"Yes. This will be my first time performing for people in America. I've never done this before in front of a large audience." Cecile whispered.  
  
"You'll be fine." Eronn said. "It's really a lot of fun and not so bad once you get out there."  
  
"Thanks Eronn." Cecile said fastening her earring.  
  
"Cecile, darling, you're up." Medda said poking her head into the room.  
  
"Good luck." Charlotte said putting her hair back.  
  
"You'll be great, Cecile." Eronn said encouragely.  
  
"You'll knock them all dead. What a mess to clean up!" Caitlyn said groaning. Cecile left, which helped her nerves.  
  
"I hope so." She walked to the stage and took her place. The curtain rose and she could feel a thousand eyes on her.  
  
2 Manhattan's POV  
  
"Hey Spot!" Jack shouted over the roars of Medda's.  
  
"Hey Jacky-boy!" Spot did a spit shake with him. "Rae, Moth, Mush, Blink, Crutchy, Mouth, Skittery, Specs, Dutchy, Charity, Jazz, Blazer." He said, acknowledging some other Manhattan Newsies there. The lights dimmed and the Newsies took their seats in the balcony, with Jack and Spot in the front row.  
  
The curtain raised and five males paraded out singing:  
  
One singular sensation  
  
Every little step she takes.  
  
One thrilling combination  
  
Every move that she makes.  
  
One smile and suddenly nobody else will do;  
  
You know you'll never be lonely with you know who.  
  
One moment in her presence  
  
And you can forget the rest.  
  
For the girl is second best  
  
To none,  
  
Son.  
  
Ooooh! Sigh! Give her your attention.  
  
Do...I...really have to mention?  
  
She's the One?  
  
They paraded around the stage in white tuxedos with black canes and black top hats, doing a little dance routine.  
  
When they were finished singing, they parted in the middle revealing a pretty girl in a long blue dress.  
  
Jack's heart leaped into his throat. It was the girl he saw earlier. The room fell silent, everyone memorized by the new girl. She opened her mouth and started singing.  
  
Kiss today goodbye,  
  
The sweetness and the sorrow.  
  
Wish me luck, the same to you.  
  
But I can't regret  
  
What I did for love, what I did for love.  
  
She walked over to where a swing was and sat down, swinging slightly in it, with a pained look in her eyes that reflected the meaning of the song perfectly.  
  
  
  
Look my eyes are dry.  
  
The gift was ours to borrow.  
  
It's as if we always knew,  
  
And I won't forget what I did for love,  
  
What I did for love.  
  
  
  
Gone,  
  
Love is never gone.  
  
As we travel on,  
  
Love's what we'll remember.  
  
  
  
Kiss today goodbye,  
  
And point me t'ward tomorrow.  
  
We did what we had to do.  
  
Won't forget, can't regret  
  
What I did for love.  
  
The five men came out again, one of them helping her take a curtsey. They started singing "One, singular sensation." Again until she left the stage.  
  
Applause rang out throughout the room.  
  
Charlotte, Caitlyn, Eronn and Medda came out and each performed but Jack was in a daze. When the show finally ended, he leapt up to meet the new girl, but Spot's Newsies blocked off the entrance. Protests rang throughout the balcony.  
  
"Before you all leave, I want to say something." Spot shouted. "That girl who performed tonight is my twin sister, Cecile Conlon. And if any of you lay a finger on her I'll kill you." He said threateningly.  
  
"She's also known as Bella and Belle." Sullivan shouted. Whispers were heard throughout the room.  
  
"Your sister?" Asked Racetrack.  
  
"Yes. I'll intoduce all you bums to her at Tibby's." The crowd of Newsies eagerly moved downstairs and out the door towards the restaurant. 


	14. Revenge of the Past

Author's Note: Thanks to the people that reviewed. I am going to need more girl newsies, so if you want to be in the story send me a description of yourself and your personality to FrostyGrl721@aol.com. I do not own the Newsies except for the ones that aren't in the movie. I only own Cecile and most of the Brooklyn Newsies. Mandy Moore owns the song Cry, not me.  
  
I also updated the last chapter and added some new information about Eronn.  
  
Spot Conlon: I am very sorry that you couldn't be Spot's girl. The one who is asked me right after I posted the chapter. You have me convinced of your devotion to Spot though.  
  
Rae: Thanks so much for all your reviews. Um..yeah. Spot's girl will be coming up soon. Dum de Dum Dum Dum!  
  
Rabbit: Don't worry. Caitlyn will be in it a lot more. I think I am planning on having Cecile and Caitlyn become best friends. Tell me what you think and any suggestions!  
  
1 Revenge of the Past  
  
Charlotte and Eronn rushed up to her as Cecile exited stage left.  
  
"You were fantastic!" Charlotte squealed, giving her a hug.  
  
"You really were good and see, isn't it a lot of fun?" Eronn said a little warmer towards Cecile.  
  
"Charlotte, Eronn get ready for your entrance!" Medda whispered.  
  
"Good luck!" Cecile said quietly as the girls left. She watched Charlotte perform two songs and then Eronn perform another two from the wings. Medda was up next and it was obvious that that was what the crowd had been waiting for. Hoots and yells were heard throughout the room as Medda sang. She left a little before Medda was finished and went back to the dressing room. She sat in front of the mirror and took off all the jewelry that Medda had lent her, except for the silver necklace that Cecile inherited from her mother.  
  
It was a silver heart. Cecile remembered her mother getting ready for parties with Cecile sitting on the bed, watching, and fascinated. As her mother put the necklace on, she would always tell Cecile that one-day when she was died, she would receive this necklace as a reminder of her mother's love for her. Of course, Cecile didn't think she knew that day was so soon. Cecile brushed a tear from the corner of her eye and changed into the dress she had bought earlier that day. Charlotte and Eronn came in to change also when Cecile was done.  
  
"After Medda is done and we're all changed, the Newsies will be down here and you can meet them all. Most of them are really nice, but others you don't want to get angry. I don't think you'll have a problem with that, though." Charlotte said excitingly.  
  
"Who are the big womanizers Spot was telling me about?" Cecile asked curiously.  
  
"He was probably talking about Jack Kelly, Mush and Kid Blink. Jack is the one always wearing the red bandana and Cowboy hat, hence the nickname Cowboy. Mush is a little bit shorter than Jack and Blink and has brown curly hair. Blink is the one with the eye patch." Eronn said.  
  
"Thanks." The two girls changed from their show dresses into their normal clothing. Not long after, a knock was heard at the door.  
  
"They're here!" Eronn said in a sing-songie voice. "You'll be fine, just be yourself." She said to Cecile as she flung open the door.  
  
Spot stepped into the room as Eronn left with Race. They left.  
  
"We'll see you at Tibby's, Spot!" Race called over his shoulder.  
  
"Come on. Everyone is going to Tibby's for a snack. There you can meet the rest of the Newsies." He took her arm and led her out into the lobby. Charlotte and Caitlyn followed them. Lucky, Sullivan, Trouble and Canyon met them in the lobby.  
  
"Everyone ready?" Spot asked. All the heads nodded. "Let's go!" They all headed out of Irving Hall and turned left onto a darkened street. They made a couple more turns and stood in front of a brightened restaurant called Tibby's. Spot pushed the door open and a chorus of hellos greeted them. Several low whistles accompanied them. Spot glared.  
  
"I'm sure you're all wondering who this girl is." Spot began. "This is my twin sister, Cecile Conlon who ran away from our Grandfather. If you don't treat her with the same kind of respect you treat me with, you'll have to answer to the Brooklyn Newsies." All of the Brooklyn Newsies who were there looked startled for a second and then put on menacing glares.  
  
"I'll introduce you to everyone." Spot said, beginning to lead her across the room.  
  
"This is my very good friend and former strike partner, Jack Kelly; also the leader of the Manhattan Newsies." Jack put his hand up to his mouth and looked at Cecile, then looking past her to where Spot, Charlotte, Caitlyn, Trouble and Sullivan were standing. All five of them were shaking their heads back and forth rapidly. Jack quickly wiped his hand on his pants. He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly.  
  
"My pleasure." He murmured. Cecile blushed, much to her surprise and quickly moved onto the next person.  
  
"This is Mush and Kid Blink." He said pointing to the next two. Mush kissed her hand as well and Blink kissed her palm.  
  
Defiantly the womanizers of this group. She thought.  
  
"This is Crutchy and you know Caitlyn. And that's Moth." Spot said.  
  
"Hi Cecile." He said enthusiastically shaking her hand. She smiled, finally no more kisses.  
  
"Racetrack Higgins." He smiled at her through his cigar.  
  
"Da Walking Mouth." Spot said.  
  
"Also known as David Jacobs." Jack interrupted, revealing his spot right behind them.  
  
"Hi." He said, then quickly turned his attention to the brunette seated next to him.  
  
"Don't mind him. He's too infatuated with Crystal, who's next to him. She's visiting from Queens." Jack whispered. She laughed softly.  
  
"Skittery, Specs and Dutchy." He said pointing to the next three. They all said hello.  
  
"And last, but of course not least, Rae Kelly." Spot said, with a smile.  
  
"And I'm not related to that idiot next to you." She quickly said, motioning to Jack.  
  
"The letters in her name stand for Random Acts of Evil." Spot interjected. Cecile looked at him suspiciously. "I swear." Spot said putting on an innocent face.  
  
"So, you're related to this scrawny guy?" Rae asked. "I didn't know that he had a sister, much less a family." She looked Cecile up and down. "Thank your lucky stars you don't take after your brother."  
  
"I'm not scrawny. I'm bigger than you Rae." Spot said rising to his full height.  
  
"Break it up guys." Jack demanded. "Let's go to the Lodging House and play some poker." Everyone paid for their meals and headed there.  
  
(~~)  
  
Cecile played one hand and lost a penny. Of course Lucky won. She excused herself and went upstairs and climbed onto the fire escape. She sat there looking at the stars.  
  
Jack saw Cecile leave the table. He played another round and then excused himself also. He looked around the Lodging House and decided that she was probably upstairs. He looked around the bunkroom and heard a soft voice outside singing.  
  
"I'll always remember.  
  
It was late afternoon.  
  
It lasted forever and ended so soon."  
  
Jack went by and stood silently by the window, watching the angel sing.  
  
"You were all by yourself  
  
Looking up at a dark gray sky.  
  
I was changed." Cecile sang softly.  
  
Creak! She jumped and turned around.  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to intrude."  
  
"That's alright. I just didn't know anyone was there."  
  
"Can I join you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Alright." He climbed out the window and sat beside her.  
  
"It's a beautiful night, isn't it?" He asked, gazing up at the stars. He looked at her.  
  
She nodded. "I used to look at the stars when I was in the countryside of France. One of my friends taught me some of the constellations. See that one? That's Orion's Belt." She said pointing up towards three stars.  
  
"Yeah. I know some of the constellations too. See that one? That's the Big Dipper." Jack said.  
  
"I know that." Cecile said laughing.  
  
"So you went to France? What was it like?" Jack asked curiously, facing her.  
  
"It was so much different. There was such a distinction of class between people. There's so much art and music. The whole country just oozes with the arts and culture. I wish I could go back. It's so gorgeous." She said fondly.  
  
"You would fit in perfectly." Jack commented softly.  
  
"Why?" She asked smiling.  
  
"Well, if France is really gorgeous, then you would be perfect there, because you're so beautiful." He said very softly. She looked at his face a while and then peered into his eyes.  
  
"You know, when I saw you something clicked, Jack Kelly. And this is why I have to do this." She said.  
  
Without warning she leaned over and kissed him. He kissed her back and felt something that he had never felt before, not even with Sarah. He wrapped his arms around her back and pulled her closer. Suddenly she pulled her mouth away. She left their foreheads together though.  
  
"We have to stop this. If my brother found out, he'd kill you." Cecile said.  
  
"Yeah." Jack said agreeing, pulling back.  
  
"Listen, I'll talk to Spot tomorrow and explain this to him. We'll continue this tomorrow. Until then, don't mention this to anyone, promise?" She asked.  
  
"I agree. Promise." Jack responded. They each climbed back into the Lodging House and went back to the lobby. Jack went back to the poker table, this time it was missing Blink. Cecile headed outside to look at the stars again.  
  
Blink was standing out side, smoking a cigar. "Hey." He said noticing her.  
  
"Hi Blink." She said softly, standing next to him. "Wow. Look at the sky, isn't it beautiful?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. Whenever I look up at it, it reminds me of my dad. We used to live in Georgia and out there the sky was beautiful. He died and I ran away to New York City, before my evil aunt could claim me. I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm telling you all of this." He stammered. She sidled up to him, putting her arm around his shoulders.  
  
"It's ok. When I first saw you, I don't know. Something just clicked. And that is why I feel compelled to do this now." She pulled him closer and kissed him. She put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Wow." He breathed.  
  
"Yeah. But we should stop." She interrupted.  
  
"Why?" Blink asked, coming closer. She moved away, turning her face from his view.  
  
"If my brother found out about you and me, he might kill you. Let's continue this tomorrow, after I get a chance to talk about him, ok?" She said.  
  
"Yeah. You're right. We defiantly will continue this tomorrow." He said smiling before heading back inside.  
  
She waited a while before heading back in. This time she made her way to the bunkroom again. She found Mush there sitting on his bed.  
  
"Hey." She said, sitting next to him on the bed.  
  
He glanced at her. "Hi Cecile."  
  
"What are you doing?" She asked curiously, peering at the book on his lap.  
  
"Um.." He stalled, clearly embarrassed.  
  
"It's ok you can tell me." She said comfortingly.  
  
"I'm teaching myself how to read. I was orphaned at a very early age and I just never picked it up." Mush said, his face down.  
  
"That is so sweet, that you actually care enough to teach yourself that."  
  
"Thanks." He said. "I hope you know how beautiful you are Cecile."  
  
"Thanks." She looked at him. "You know, Mush, when I first saw you something clicked. I'm not sure what it was. And that is why I think I need to do this."  
  
She kissed him softly on the lips and then looked at him, waiting for a reaction. He looked startled and then kissed her. After a little bit, she pulled away.  
  
"What?" Mush asked.  
  
"We should stop. If my brother found out about us, he might kill you and I don't want that to happen. Let's continue this tomorrow, after I have gotten a chance to talk to him."  
  
"Yeah." He pulled away and put his attention back on his book.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Mush." She said leaving. He blew her a kiss goodbye.  
  
Downstairs Caitlyn, Charlotte and Eronn were getting ready to leave.  
  
"Where's Cecile?" They were asking.  
  
"Here I am!" She exclaimed, bounding down the stairs. "Are we going?" She asked. They nodded. "Good, I'm exhausted." Spot put his cards down.  
  
"That's it for me for a while. I'm going to walk them back to Irving Hall." He said getting up. "Let's go girls." He commanded.  
  
"See you all tomorrow." Cecile said, turning around in the doorway. She left the lodging house with a satisfied smile on her face.  
  
Author's Note: Don't hate Cecile! She'll explain her actions in the next chapter. Just wait until then to judge her, she's really not that bad!! 


	15. Finding Out

Author's Note: I do not own the Newsies, except for Cecile and any ones that are not already owned by other people. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!!

Amazing-Moth- See? That is why I told you not to hate her!! She'll explain in the next chapter, I swear! (dodges the attempted hit with the club) I swear!

Ice Dancer: Thanks for continuing to read this story!! Why were you going to stop? I want to find out so I can make it better! 

Twist: Thanks for your review!!

Rae: Yes! You are incredibly mean to them! Shame on you! JK :)

****

Finding Out

*Back in the Lodging House*

"Royal Flush. Read'em and weep boys." Lucky said, laying his cards down. Race and Sullivan groaned and threw down their cards, as Lucky swept the money in the middle into his lap.

"So what do you guys think of Cecile?" Blink asked curiously.

"Uh-oh. Guy talk. Every girl upstairs to do some gossip, while the boys are down here discussing manly issues." Moth exclaimed in an unusually high voice. She stood up from where she was talking with Rae and Crystal.

"Come on! Move your butts!" Rae yelled as the girls headed upstairs.

"Well now that that's taken care of; what does everyone think of Cecile?" Blink asked again.

"She's gorgeous for one thing." Specs replied.

"Yeah. And she has an amazing voice." Keys added.

"She doesn't seem like she's one of us, does she?" Jack asked. "She has that upper-class air about her. She doesn't speak with a New York accent, either." 

"I noticed that too." Race agreed.

"She also seems like she is very understanding and caring." Added Blink quietly.

Mush bounded down the stairs, having been interrupted by the hoard of girls who had taken over the bunkroom. He took a seat next to Lucky.

"Hey Mush." Lucky said.

"Hey. What are you guys talking about?" He asked.

"Cecile. What do you think of her Mush?" Lucky asked.

"What do I think? Um.. The most obvious thing is that she's probably one of the most beautiful goils I've ever seen." All the guys at the table nodded. "Oh. She's also a great kisser." He added as an afterthought. After a second, he clapped his hand over his mouth and looked around. The guys were sitting there with their mouths open. "Crap. I was not supposed to say that."

"What do you mean, she's a great kisser?" Jack asked defensively.

"Is Spot here?" Much asked, looking around nervously.

"No. Now tell us Mush, what did you mean?" Jack asked impatiently.

"Well. Earlier tonight, I was up in the bunkroom and she came and sat down besides me. We talked and then she said that when she first saw me, it was like something clicked. Then, she leaned over and kissed me. When we stopped, she said not to tell Spot or mention it to anyone. So please don't tell Spot ok?" He asked.

"Well Mush. Looks like youse found youseself a goil." Sullivan hooted. "I don't mind that much, even though I had dibs on her."

"You never had dibs on her Sullivan." He shot back angrily.

"Are you serious about all that?" Blink asked, speaking up. Mush nodded while flashing a dirty look at Sullivan. "Look, Mush, I hate to tell you this but she did almost the exact same thing with me." 

"You're a liar!" Mush yelled, standing up quickly. His chair fell backwards.

"Mush, sit down!" Jack commanded. "He's not lying." He said softly.

"Woah. Back up Cowboy, how do you know?" Race asked shuffling the cards in his hand.

"'Cause she did the same thing to me too." 

"Oh my god. Ise think we just got played." Blink said in amazement.

"If she wasn't a goil, I'd soak her." Mush exclaimed, pounding his fist into his open palm.

"Hey! If she wasn't a goil, you never would've gotten into this mess in the first place." Trouble yelled. The whole room erupted into laughter.

"Ise say we get ourselves a little revenge." Blink said angrily.

"What do you got in mind, Blink?" Jack asked maliciously. 

"No!" Lucky shouted. Everyone looked at him. "Wait until Spot gets back, then tell him every little detail of what happened. I don't think he'd take it too well, you guys taking revenge on his baby sister, who he just met less than three days ago. I think he'll want to do something himself."" Everyone nodded. Mush sat down.

"Ok. We'll wait until Spot gets back, then tell him." Jack commanded.

"Sounds good to me." Blink said.

"Me too." Mush agreed.

"In the meantime, how 'bout another round of poker." Race suggested. Heads nodded and Race dealt another hand.


	16. Explanations

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE NEWSIES!!! ONLY CECILE, LUCKY, SULLIVAN, TROUBLE, CANYON AND ANY OTHER NEWSIES THAT DON'T APPEAR IN THE MOVIE!!!! ERRONN, CAITLYN, RAE, MOTH AND CRYSTAL OWN THEMSELVES!!!

Spot Conlon: Yeah. Sure you can be a Manhattan Newsie. Just send me a whole little bio thing with looks and personality and the guy you want. I'll tell you if they're taken. Or if you have IM my IM thing is FrostyGrl721 and that's my email at AOL.

Ice Dancer: Yeah. I agree with you, even if it is my story. It was a little boring at the beginning but that had to happen so you would understand what's going on now. You'll find out if Lucky likes Cecile, he does have a girlfriend though, she was briefly in chapter 11.

Moth: You can put the club away now. I'm going to tell why she did that and like I said before you're a pretty good guesser. * Applause * 

Rae: Yeah. Guys CAN be brilliant at times.

Explanations

"This is your room Cecile. You'll be sharing it with Caitlyn." Medda said, closing the door. Cecile smiled at the girl sitting on the opposite bed. 

"How do you like all of the Newsies?" 

"They all seem really nice." Cecile said.

"Like any of them?" A face flashed across Cecile's mind.

"No. Not right now anyway. How are things with you and Crutchy?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Same as always. I think he only thinks of me as a friend and nothing more." Caitlyn sighed, rolling over on her side. "Good night."

"Good night. Hey, Caitlyn?"

"Yes?"

"Are the Newsies forgiving?"

"Depends. Why?" 

"No reason. Thanks. Good night." Cecile got up and turned off the light then went back to sleep.

(~~)

"Get up now, Cecile." Spot growled. Her very angry twin brother shook Cecile awake.

"What? Ugh. What time is it?" She asked, putting the pillow over her head.

"11:30. Some of us have to actually get up at the crack of dawn to do work and don't get the privilege of sleeping in, Cecile. Now get up and get dressed!! You have some explaining to do." He said. 

"What? Are you calling me a spoiled rich snob Spot? And what do you mean, I have some explaining to do?" She asked puzzled.

"Maybe I am. And I don't like it when anyone, including my sister, plays with my friends' minds." She sat up.

"Huh?" 

"You know what I'm talking about, don't play dumb." He commanded. "Kissing Jack, Blink and Mush last night."

"Oh they told you?"

"Yeah, they told me. They figured it out when Mush accidentally let it slip, and it's a good thing too."

"Ok." She said cautiously.

"Now get dressed, the I'll take you to lunch." He said and left the room. Cecile took a quick bath and put on her only dress. She looked in the mirror and brushed her hair. It was straight today. She left her room.

"What took you so long?" Spot asked. 

"I had to bathe, Cedric Andrew Pulitzer. Some of us like to keep our hygiene up." She shot back irritably. 

"Fine. Let's go!" He said. She followed him outside and down the street. They walked for a while in silence.

"Hey!" Cecile exclaimed suddenly. "Isn't this the way to the restaurant that the Newsies always go to, Tibby's I think."

"Yes." 

"Can we go someplace else?" She pleaded. "I really don't want to go there now."

"No. You made a mess of this and you're going to fix this mess by apologizing and telling them why you did it. No lies, Cecile."

"I refuse to apologize."

"You will apologize or this time I really will go and get our Grandfather." He threatened. They reached Tibby's, and Spot pushed her into the restaurant.

"I refuse to apologize, Cedric!" She said as she entered Tibby's. "You can't make me do anything!" She looked around. Dozens of eyes bore into her head. All of the Newsies had an angry look on their faces.

Well, I guess all of them know. She thought, looking around nervously.

"I believe Cecile has something to tell you." Spot said, breaking the silence. She shot him a dirty look.

"Go on." He coaxed.

"Fine. Some of you know that I lived for a while in France. While I was there, I met this great guy." Her icy blue eyes had a far away look to them. "His name was Olivier de Bauret. As soon as I got there, he wooed me with his charm and good looks. He took me everywhere and was a perfect gentleman. Everyday he brought me a red rose in the morning and another at night. It was like a dream come true. Soon I began to fall in love with him and life was perfect. After a couple of months, he proposed and of course, I accepted. A couple of weeks after our engagement became official, I started to learn that he was involved with other girls, people like some of my really good friends and some maids. I was furious. When I complained to his sister, who was one of my good friends. She said that she thought I knew that he was one of the biggest womanizers in France and what he did to me was what he did to all the new girls who came. I was outraged and he was the reason I cut my stay short. Ever since then, I have vowed to take revenge on all womanizers who came my way. When Lucky, Sullivan, and Spot were telling me that you guys are the biggest players in New York, I thought to get my revenge. I am very sorry for leading you on, I do not have any feelings for any of you and again I am sorry. Just next time you think of playing another girl, remember how it's like to be on the receiving end of things." She finished and there was silence among everyone. Even Spot stared at her in amazement because she didn't tell him this.

Suddenly, there was laughing. Everyone turned around and saw Rae sitting at her booth laughing.

"What's so funny?" Cecile asked.

"It's just that you're right. These boys play girls all the time and finally someone taught them a lesson. It's about time." She replied.

"I agree with her." Moth spoke up. "So many of my friends have been hurt by one of you guys."

"Yeah." A bunch of girls agreed and started to look at the boys threateningly. 

"Hey! Don't kill us!" Blink pleaded jokingly. "In fact, Cecile, you are one of my new best friends!"

"What?"

"I like the way you work. We need to hang out together, we can teach each other some moves." 

"That was supposed to teach you not to play girls, not encourage you to learn new moves!" She said in disbelief. 

"I know. I think I've learned my lesson, this is just to sell more papes." He replied.

"Alright." She said.

"I agree with Blink." Mush said, putting out his hand to shake Cecile's. She smiled and took it. 

"We still haven't heard from Jack yet." Mush said. Everyone turned towards him.

"Yeah. And you ain't going to." He said and hurried out of the restaurant. Cecile took one look at the closing door and followed him. She ran out of the restaurant and looked to her left. She saw the familiar cowboy hat and red bandanna. 

"Jack!" She called, running down the street. "Jack! Wait! Let me talk to you!" He turned and looked at her and then continued walking. A boy in a pink shirt stopped Cecile.

"Hello. You new around here?" He asked. She didn't answer and continued walking on, slower this time. 

"The name's Morris Delancy and that is my brother Oscar." He said, motioning to the boy who currently blocked her path. 

"Nice to meet you Morris and Oscar. Now if you will excuse me, I need to catch up to someone." 

"Not so fast, pretty." Morris said. "You see I have a feeling that you could be very useful." 

"No, I'm sure I couldn't be." She replied stubbornly and walked around Oscar. When she was almost by him, he grabbed her arms. 

"Let me go!" She screamed.

"No. You see, you are gorgeous and I need myself a girl. And you would be the perfect person." Morris said.

"Thank you very much for that generous offer, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass." She said struggling against Oscar's grip. 

(~~)

I hope she's still not following me. I am not in the mood to talk to her right now. Jack thought was he walked down the street, occasionally calling out headlines. He turned around and saw her with the Delancy brothers. What is she doing with them? He took in the picture around him and noticed that Oscar had her arms pinned behind her back and that Morris was looking at her with a leering expression. Spot would never forgive me if I let something happen to her. He sighed and turned around. 

"Hey Oscar! Morris!" A call came from in front of them. They looked up. 

"Great. Here comes the little Cowboy. How's Santa Fe?" Morris asked teasingly as Jack came up to him.

"It's pretty good, Morris." He said, ignoring the sarcastic comment. "I see that you've met my new girl, Cecile Conlon." 

"New girl? Conlon, as in Spot Conlon?" Morris asked surprised. 

"That's right. So Oscar, you can take your paws off of her." He said, pulling Cecile away from Oscar and putting his arm around her waist. 

"So now you know to stay away from her, right? 'Cause if she mentions anything about you bugging her, her brother will be at your throats along with me?" Jack said. "Bye!" The Delancys backed away. 

When they were a couple of feet away, Morris called out, "Hey! If he ever mistreats you, come find me baby." 

"I don't think that will be a problem." Jack yelled and leaned down and kissed her. He pulled away to find Cecile with a very surprised look on her face. He smirked and started walking away.

"What was that for?" She asked touching her lips. 

"To show Oscar and Morris that they will have trouble if they mess with you. They have pretty thick skulls so it takes a while for things to register." He said. She ran to catch up with him.

"I really am sorry, you know." She whispered softly after a while.

"I know." 

"Then why did you run out of the restaurant?" She pried. 

"I don't want to talk about it." He replied. 

"Tell me Jack. I had to tell everyone about why I kissed all of you." She shot back.

"Fine. After the strike I got together with David's sister, Sarah. She was perfect and she was the first girl I had ever fallen in love with. If you ever tell that to anyone I'll soak you." 

"Alright."

"Anyway, we went out for about 6 weeks. She was interested in nursing and was sent an offer to come and study at a Virginia School of Nursing. She couldn't pass it up, it was too good of an opportunity for her to get a real job and get out of New York, so I broke up with her. I haven't talked to her since then. I don't know why I took you kissing me so hard. I think it was because that you were the first girl to actually show some interest in me since Sarah left, two weeks ago." 

"Jack. I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"It's alright. These things just happen, just like you and Olivier."   


"Yeah, they do. That's why life is so hard." She said thoughtfully.

"Well, what do you say we go back and have the lunch that you never did get?"

"Sure." She said smiling.

"You know, you and Spot sort of look alike."

"Really? How?"

"Well that smile for one thing. You both have the same, to-die-for smile. I have seen so many girls melt over Spot's. And your eyes are exactly the same. And the hair color." 

"Alright. I get it, don't tell me anymore!" She said, punching Jack in the arm.

"Hahaha. So what's the deal with you and Sullivan and Lucky?" He asked curiously.

"Lucky is like my big brother. He is the only one that knows my whole history besides Spot. There is nothing romantic between us at all. He is so in love with his girlfriend, April. You should've heard him talking about her to me on the way here. And Sullivan, he just makes catty remarks. Any romance there is strictly one-sided." Jack laughed. 

"Sounds like Sullivan." 

"I'm sure that many girls are interested in you Jack. You probably just haven't found them out yet." She said, again changing the topic away from herself.

"Yeah. I already know some but it's just the matter of me liking them. Well here we are." He said holding the door open for her. "Ladies first."

"Thanks." She said smiling again.

"Finally, you guys are back!" Rae exclaimed. "Are things all good now?" Cecile looked at Jack.

"Yeah." 


	17. Girl Talk

I don't own any of the Newsies except for the unknown people. Some of them own themselves.  
  
Thanks to everyone who reviewed it so far! I don't have a very good chapter title but deal with it.  
  
Dragon: I know I don't use all of the Newsie language. I would if I could, but I can't so I am not going to. You are saved, believe me. It would make the story suck and no one could understand it. Yes, I know I used songs from A Chorus Line, and that they weren't created until a long time from 1899, but it's my story and I can do whatever I want. I really wanted to use music that was original to that time period, but I couldn't find any. :(  
  
Twist: Thanks so much for reviewing. I am so glad that you and your friend love my story. I feel so special.  
  
Rae: Thanks for helping me overcome the attack of Writer's Block.  
  
Rae and Duchess: Thanks for the part somewhere in this chapter with Spot and Rae. Rae claims it was mostly Duchess, but thanks so much to both of you!!  
  
  
  
1 Girl Talk  
  
After the womanizing incident, Cecile became very good friends with all of the Manhattan girl newsies. She and Caitlyn also became very close, staying up late talking about everything. She and Blink started to spend a lot of time together and grew very close. On her days off from Meddas, she usually went with him to sell papers. She aimed more for the male population. He soon became her best friend, other than Caitlyn.  
  
A Week After Cecile first came to Manhattan…..  
  
"I am so glad you taught those boys a lesson." Rae said on Thursday, when she and Cecile were eating lunch together at Tibby's. "They've had it coming ever since they were 15."  
  
"Thanks, I think." She replied.  
  
"I agree." Moth said sitting down with them. Caitlyn, Charlotte, Eronn and Crystal followed her. "Yeah. A year ago, one of my really good friends, Brooke fell head over heals in love with Blink. When he realized this, he asked her out. After a week or so, he got bored with their relationship and started to see other people. When Brooke found out, after 5 or 6 girls, she was furious. She immediately dumped him and Blink, acting like himself, quickly moved on. Every day I had to listen to her moan and complain about every little thing he did. I loved Brooke and all, but that got so annoying." Moth complained.  
  
"That would." Cecile agreed. "Whatever happened to her?"  
  
"She moved to Virginia and last I heard, was married."  
  
"I've also had some friends that have complained to me about all of them. It really does get annoying." Rae said.  
  
"So are you liking it here in Manhattan?" Crystal asked.  
  
"It's nice. It's a lot different from where I came from though, but I like it a lot. The people here are so much friendlier and nicer to strangers." She replied.  
  
"And they weren't from where you came from?" Rae asked shocked.  
  
"They were to your face, and when you left they gossiped about you in a way I never thought possible. All the mothers thought you were trying to go after one of their daughters' interests or the older women would complain about your dress being too revealing."  
  
"Oh." Rae said.  
  
"Where are you from anyway, Cecile?" Moth asked curiously. Cecile looked over to Caitlyn for help. She shrugged her shoulders, not knowing what to tell her.  
  
"Umm…I don't like to talk about my past very much." She said.  
  
"Oh. Alright." Moth said. "Do you like anyone here? With your looks, you could get any Newsie you want."  
  
Cecile laughed. "Thanks for the complement, but beauty isn't a blessing. It's more like a curse. But no, I don't find anyone here that sticks out." That face flashed in her mind for a second. She shoved it out of the way.  
  
"What about Blink?" Charlotte asked, munching on a piece of bread.  
  
"Blink?" Cecile asked surprised. She laughed. "Blink? No, we are just very good friends. He's become like my second brother. Our minds think alike and we have so much in common that we could never be anymore than friends. Who does everyone here like? I don't want to go for anyone that one of my new friends likes."  
  
"Everyone knows that I like Race, that's no big secret." Eronn stated proudly.  
  
"And I like David. Last night, he asked me to be his girl." Everyone squealed. Rae pounced on Crystal.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" Rae asked.  
  
"Well we were going to tell everyone tonight, but I don't think David will mind that I told you all." Crystal said.  
  
"Any other big secrets you've been keeping from us, Crys?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"No. Not yet anyway."  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Tell us all of the details." Caitlyn demanded. A dreamy look came over Crystal's eyes.  
  
"We were walking to the Lodging House from Medda's and he pulled a red rose out of his coat pocket and he asked me if he could ask me something. My heart started to beat a little bit faster and he asked me to be his girl. He was such a gentleman and it took my breath away. Of course, I said yes. We talked and kissed for a while before going back to the Lodging House. He was so cute. It was unbelievable. I wish you girls could experience what I felt then and what I am still feeling." She said softly.  
  
"I wish I could feel it too." Cecile whispered. Caitlyn slid by her and hugged her.  
  
"You'll feel it, sooner or later. You just have to find the right guy." She said soothingly.  
  
"Thanks. Have I told you that your one of my best friends? What would I ever do without you?"  
  
"I have no idea. Lose your mind probably." Cecile started to giggle and Caitlyn soon joined her.  
  
"What's so funny?" Rae asked.  
  
"Nothing. Nothing at all." Cecile managed to get out, between gasps.  
  
"So who does everyone else like?" All of the remaining girls looked at each other, each not wanting to say anything. Finally, Moth spoke up.  
  
"I like Mush." She whispered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Eronn asked. Moth nodded. "You guys would make the cutest couple."  
  
"Thanks. But Mush and I, we're pretty good friends and I wouldn't want to ruin that. Besides, he's told me about all of his different and many 'conquests', as he likes to call them. I don't want to end up like one of those girls, ever." She declared.  
  
"I don't really like anyone. If I had to pick though, I'd probably pick Blink, even if he is a player." Charlotte said.  
  
"Ah-ha. That's why you wanted to know what was between us." Cecile exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"We still haven't heard from Caitlyn or Rae." Crystal pointed out. The girls looked at those two.  
  
"Well, you already know who I like, Cecile.  
  
"That's ok. We want to know too." Moth said eagerly.  
  
"Alright." She said. "I sort of… I don't know.. I guess I like umm…Crutchy." She finally got out.  
  
"I knew it!" Moth exclaimed. "That's why you guys are always together."  
  
"We aren't always together." Caitlyn protested. "Besides, he just thinks of me as one of the guys, one of his friends."  
  
"Now, Rae. What about you? You've been so silent." Cecile said, looking at the girl who was far off in another world.  
  
"I'm sorry. What did you say?"  
  
"I asked you who you liked. What were you thinking about anyway?"  
  
"You and Spot. You don't really seem like brother and sister. Some things like your stubbornness and temper are exactly alike. And you look pretty similar, but act so different." Rae said.  
  
"Yeah, we do act pretty differently. But who would blame us? He was raised to be a kid living on the streets of New York City. A newsie. I was raised to be a pretty, little rich girl; surrounded by nice and expensive things. Enough about me, you aren't getting out of my question. Who do you like?" She persisted.  
  
"Ok. I'll tell you, seeing that my little plan to get you off of the subject failed. Do you all promise not to tell anyone?" Everyone nodded.  
  
"Alright. I like Spot." Moth and Cecile gasped.  
  
"You like my brother?" Cecile asked. "How can you like him?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought you guys hated each other. Or at least, that's always been what I thought." Moth added.  
  
"I started liking him ever since the strike. He may hate me, but the feeling is not mutual. I don't know what it is." Rae said. The door to Tibby's opened and in stepped Blink, Mush, Jack, Crutchy, Spot, Lucky and Sullivan. They spotted the girls and walked over to them.  
  
"Hey Charlotte." Blink said. "Cecile, do you want to go and help me sell the afternoon edition?" He asked.  
  
"Sure." She replied, sliding out of the booth. Crutchy took the spot she occupied, next to Caitlyn. They soon became immersed in conversation.  
  
"That sister of yours Spot. She'd be a great newsie. She has many different tricks for selling papers." Blink said. Cecile smiled.  
  
"Yeah well, make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble."  
  
"I won't. Bye Jack, Spot, Rae, Caitlyn and all the rest of you." She said walking out of Tibby's with Blink. 


	18. Selling With Blink

Author's Note: I don't own any of the regular Newsies. Some of them own themselves.  
  
Kat: Sorry that he sounds like her mother. He might sound like that, because he's pretty much raised her for eight years, so that could be why he sounds like her mother.  
  
Moth: That is awesome, cause will I was writing it I was thinking, this better be what Moth would actually say.  
  
Olive: Thank you so much! *blushes* I hate compliments!  
  
No I don't! Just kidding! You are so good for my ego, did you know that? Lol  
  
Rae: I know. You actually admitted it. You and Spot might not be in this chapter. I won't be sure til I post it. You're coming up soon, though!  
  
1 Selling with Blink  
  
"Where do you want to sell today?" Blink asked, picking up the afternoon edition from the Distribution Office.  
  
"Let's go to Central Park. We can get all of the rich suckers while they're going on their afternoon walk."  
  
"Did you just use slang?" Blink asked amazed. Cecile gave him a look that said so what.  
  
"Everyone! Listen! Cecile Conlon just used slang! The world is going to end!" He screamed. Several people looked at him with amused looks.  
  
"Shut up Blink!" Cecile commanded, putting her hand over his mouth to silence him. "Do you promise not to make a scene?" He nodded and she released her hand.  
  
"A week after you first came to Manhattan, and you're already using slang. What's next? Swearing?" He asked in mock horror.  
  
"Shut up!" She said again. "Can I actually sell papers today, instead of just sitting there so that maybe someone comes up to me and asks to buy one?"  
  
"Ok." He said, handing over half of the papers. "What are you going to do?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Why do you suspect something Blink? Why can't I just sell papers, like Rae or Moth? I don't see you questioning them." She protested, putting on an innocent face.  
  
"Cause I recognize that Conlon look. The one that says, 'I'm going to pretend not to do anything but really I am.'"  
  
"Ok, Blink. You're right. I'm going to teach you the real way to sell papers." She unbuttoned the first button at the top of her already low dress.  
  
"What the hell are you doing? Spot will kill me if anything happens to you."  
  
"But he won't find out now will he?" She stated. "Hand me those three papers. See those young men over there?" She pointed to a group of three men standing on a bench. "I'll sell these to all of them."  
  
"No you won't." Blink said.  
  
"Watch me." She strolled over to the men and passed them.  
  
"That one is a looker." The tallest one said. She turned around and went over to him.  
  
"Bonjour. Vould you like to buy zhis paper?" She asked, putting on a French accent. He nodded blankly and handed her a penny. "Merci."  
  
"She's French too." One of his friends said.  
  
"Vou didn't tell me zhat you had such 'andsome friends." She commented, turning her back on her last customer.  
  
"Vat about you two? Can vou please buy zhis two papers?"  
  
"For you doll, anything." Said the one who hadn't spoken yet. He looked at her plunging neckline and looked back up at her face. "Anyone ever tell you that you're beautiful, mademoiselle."  
  
"Vhy, yes zey have! Zhank you for doing buziness with moi! Au revoir!" She said, walking back towards Blink.  
  
"How did you do that?" He asked dumbfounded. "Teach me."  
  
"Well there, I used cleavage and spoke with a French accent. You have to use your best physical features to your advantage. And lie a bit. You would do great if you could speak with a British accent. Girls love that." She said, handing Blink his three cents.  
  
"Thanks. Do that again. Sell these five papers to those guys over there." He said pointing to a group of 7 gentlemen.  
  
"Aiming for the big groups Blink? I can handle it. This time I'll speak with a British accent." She walked over to them.  
  
"Would any one like to buy a paper?" She asked with a British accent. The men looked at her. Three of them spoke at the same time.  
  
"I'll take one." They said in unison. They each handed her a penny and in return got a paper.  
  
"What about you two?" She took her hair down from where it was perched on the top of head, and shook it around. "I only have two left. Won't you take them?" One of the men spoke up.  
  
"I'll take another one for my boss." She handed him a paper.  
  
"Thank you very much. I only have one left, all of you handsome men would do me such a favor if you could buy my very last one. What about you?" She asked, touching the shoulder of the man nearest her.  
  
"Alright. Here you go."  
  
"Thank you very much for all of your business gentlemen." She did a quick curtsey and pranced back towards Blink.  
  
"Here you go."  
  
"I'm going to try now." Blink said eagerly.  
  
"Go for the younger women and flirt. Flirting is the way to selling the papers." She called after him. Shortly after, he came back with no papers.  
  
"This is great. Give me some more." Blink said. This time Cecile went to go sell some more papers. They quickly sold the rest.  
  
"That was amazing!" He said, lying on the grass. "How did you know how to do that?"  
  
"From those idiots I thought were some of my friends in France." She remarked darkly.  
  
"What?" Blink asked.  
  
"Nothing." She replied.  
  
"How come you never talk about your past?" Blink asked.  
  
"Cause, I don't." She replied. "Why don't you ever talk about yours?"  
  
"Cause you never asked. Do you really want to know?" He asked. Cecile nodded.  
  
"If I tell you mine, then you tell me yours, ok?"  
  
"Maybe." She replied.  
  
"Fine. I'll tell you mine anyway. My father got a girl pregnant, one of his many lady friends I think, and voila! she had me. I think she didn't want me around or something so my father had to raise me. His wife didn't like me very much so she was never the friendliest person. When I was 10, my father caught tuberculosis. He recovered, but had a relapse a couple months later. He didn't survive. His wife was going to send me to the orphanage, so I ran away. Jack found me and suggested I become a Newsie. I didn't want to go to the orphanage, so I quickly agreed. I've been here ever since."  
  
"I'm sorry about your father Blink. I know how it feels to have someone you love die so early on." She said with a tear in her eye.  
  
"Thanks. I don't really remember him though."  
  
"You don't know who your mother is?" He shook his hand.  
  
"I think she lives somewhere in New York, but then again I'm not sure."  
  
"Oh. How did you get the name Kid Blink anyway?" She asked.  
  
"Well, a few nights after I arrived at the Lodging House I got into a fight with one of the Newises from Brooklyn. Back then Brooklyn was really tough and not organized. Spot came and organized it a year later. He blinded me in that eye. I have worn an eye patch ever since then. The boys thought it would be sort of funny to call me that because of the lack of sight in that eye."  
  
"That's cruel. Do you mind it at all?"  
  
"Not really. It just sort if stuck. Now hold up your end of the bargain, tell me your past that is such a mystery here."  
  
"It's a mystery?" She asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah. All the boys want to know where you come from and what's your story." He replied. "Pretty much everyone knows everyone else's' past, except only a few people know Jack's."  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes. Come on tell. Your one of my best friends, and that's weird because normally I don't become friends with people that fast. I promise I won't tell."  
  
"You have to swear you won't tell anyone. If you do, it could be somewhat dangerous depending on who knows the information."  
  
"Alright, I swear." Blink said solemnly. Cecile took a deep breath.  
  
"This is going to be the simplified version. I was born in Boston. When I was ten, Spot ran away. My whole family was pretty much shocked. Then another blow hit our family hard. I was almost fourteen when it happened. My mom and dad were walking in the street to avoid the mud on the sidewalk and the streetlight wasn't lit. A carriage was coming down the street too fast and hit them. My father died instantly and my mother a few hours later." Tears were streaming down Cecile's face. Blink patted her shoulder comfortingly.  
  
"You can not hate me for this next part Blink, promise."  
  
"How could I hate you Cecile? But I promise I won't."  
  
"I was sent to New York City to live with my grandfather, Joseph Pulitzer." Blink gasped.  
  
"He's your grandfather?" Cecile nodded. "Alright, I won't hate you. I'm just a little bit shocked. He doesn't seem like the type to raise a 14 year old girl."  
  
"He might not, but he did. He was really nice actually. He gave me the best of everything and so many opportunities. When I was 15, Grandfather got a letter from my other grandparents in England. They invited me to come and stay with them for two years. I went and it was so much fun. Maybe it was because my grandparents were a duke and duchess. We went to France for about six months and also visited Italy. When I came back here, I had grown up into a woman. There were parties and dances every night. Then about a week ago, Grandfather told me that I was going to be forced into a marriage with the Mayor's son, Luke. He abuses his girlfriends and servants and I did not want to become like one of those people. So I ran away and here I am." She rubbed her eyes, trying to clear some of the tears. "You can't tell anyone, because I think some of the others wouldn't take it so well that my grandfather was their enemy, Joseph Pulitzer."  
  
"Wow. Does anyone else know about this?"  
  
"Medda, Caitlyn, Eronn, Charlotte, Lucky and Spot. Don't talk about it with anyone Blink."  
  
"I won't." He promised. They continued to talk about other things for about an hour.  
  
"Umm…Cecile, do you know who Charlotte likes?" He stammered.  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you." She replied. "Why?"  
  
"I'm thinking about asking her to be my girl. She is so nice and pretty."  
  
"Talk to her a little bit more. Become her friend. And if you guys do end up going out, don't play her. She is too nice to be played."  
  
"Don't worry. I could never do that to Charlotte." Cecile gasped and looked at him.  
  
"Is one of the biggest womanizers going soft?" She asked teasingly. Blink threw a piece of grass at her which landed in her hair.  
  
(~~)  
  
That day, Spot and Jack decided to sell together in the Central Park area. When they were all done they walked around, enjoying the warm September weather.  
  
"Isn't that Cecile and Blink over there?" Jack asked.  
  
Spot shielded his eyes with his hand. "Yeah. Let's go say hi." They headed over to where they were. As they got closer, they saw that they were throwing grass at each other. They could hear Cecile's shrieks as Blink grabbed her throwing hand and pinned her on the ground. Spot cleared his throat and they both looked up.  
  
"Hello Spot, Jack." Blink said standing up, off of Cecile.  
  
"Hey." Cecile said, standing up and brushing herself off.  
  
"What are you guys up to?" Jack asked.  
  
"We were just talking and playing around after we got done selling Blink's papers." She responded.  
  
"That sister of yours is an excellent seller." Blink said. "She has your skills, Spot."  
  
"What do you mean?" Spot asked suspiciously.  
  
"What time is it?" Cecile asked, quickly veering her brother off of the topic.  
  
"3:30." Jack responded.  
  
"Damn! I need to be at Medda's at 3:45 to rehearse for tonight. Walk me there Spot?"  
  
"Sure. See you later Jack and Blink." Spot said.  
  
"That girl sure is something." Blink said as they walked away.  
  
"You're telling me." Jack responded under his breath.  
  
(~~)  
  
"Hey Spot." Cecile said as they walked to Medda's.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Do you like anyone?"  
  
"I like a lot of people." He responded slyly.  
  
"You know what I mean. Do you like any girls more than friends?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Who?" She asked curiously.  
  
"Why should I tell you?" He asked smiling.  
  
"Because I'm your sister and I have a right to know." She replied annoyed.  
  
"Well…."  
  
"Please Spot."  
  
"Fine. I like Rae."  
  
"Rae?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah. The only people that know besides you are Lucky and Sullivan, so don't go telling anyone."  
  
"I won't." Cecile promised. "Why don't you ask her to be your girl?"  
  
"Have you seen the way she acts around me? She hates me. There is no way she would ever say yes and then I'd be the laughingstock of New York. I can just see it, Spot Conlon, the most feared and respected Newsie in the state, turned down by Rae Kelly. I could never do that." He said, stopping in front of Irving Hall.  
  
"You won't know unless you ask, Spot. See you tonight. You're coming right?"  
  
"Well, I can't take the risk of the answer being no. Yeah, I'll see you after the show. Bye." He said, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Bye. And you really should do something about Rae." She said, heading into the building. 


	19. Spot and Rae?

Author's Note: Thanks to Rae and Duchess for their contribution to this chapter.  
  
Spot and Rae?  
  
A couple of hours later, Spot was walking around Manhattan thinking about what Cecile said earlier.  
  
"Maybe I should tell Rae how I feel about her. This has been going on for what, four months now? And I'm still as much in love with her as ever. But, if I'm rejected, I'll be the laughingstock of New York. Some feared and respected Newsie you'll be Spot." He thought, kicking a stone that lay in his path.  
  
"Mayor's son kisses frog. Plans for marriage coming soon!" A voice cried out. Spot listened to the headline and smiled.  
  
"Yeah right. Probably Mayor's son steps on frog." He thought and laughed. He looked up to see Rae standing on the street corner selling a paper. "Well it's now or never." He thought bravely.  
  
"Hey Rae. How's selling going?" He asked.  
  
"Pretty good. What about yourself Spot?" She replied, selling another paper.  
  
"Very good. Got done about four hours ago." He said with a smug smile on his face.  
  
"Shut up Spot. Thank you sir." She said to another customer.  
  
"Hey I got to talk to you." He managed to get out.  
  
"So talk."  
  
"Not here. Can I help you finish selling your papers so we can go someplace else?" He asked nervously.  
  
Rae gave him a weird look. "Sure Spot. But I still get all the money I would've made without your help."  
  
"I wouldn't dream of taking it Rae."  
  
"Whatever." Rae muttered. With the two of them selling, they got done in about twenty minutes.  
  
"Come on." Spot said, taking Rae's arm. "Let's go to Central Park, it's nicer there." Rae gave him another strange look, but didn't protest. They got to the park and walked around a little bit.  
  
"This is what I wish every day would be like." Rae said, holding out her arms to catch the breeze. "So Spot, what did you want to talk about anyway?"  
  
"Well I had something to ask you." He said, his palms sweating. He wiped them on the side of his pants.  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Well, uh Rae..you wanna….um….be my…?" He stammered.  
  
"Your girl Spot?" She asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Yeah! That's it!" Spot exclaimed.  
  
"Well…why would I do something like that?" She asked.  
  
"Well, 'cause I like ya Rae." Spot said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
  
"Ya like me? Well Spot, I don't know that that's grounds for bein' your girl. I mean, I like a lot of people. That doesn't mean I'm gonna go all sappy on 'em." She said nonchalantly, examining her fingernails and then looking back at him.  
  
Spot sighed in exasperation, running a hand through his light hair. "Well, Rae. What do you want from me?"  
  
"Oh come on Spot. Do I have to spell it out?" Rae asked.  
  
"All right already!" Spot exclaimed. "I love you, ok? I've loved you ever since four months ago."  
  
She smirked. "Ok." She moved to walk past him.  
  
"That's it?" Spot exclaimed. "I tell you that I love you and you say ok?" He grabbed her arm and pulled her back before she could get away.  
  
Her eyes sparkled as she stared up at him. "Nah, that's not it. This is it." She took a deep breath. "I love you too." Spot stared at her in surprise. Then he leaned down and kissed her. She smirked and walked away.  
  
"Hey! Get back here!" He pulled her back in for another kiss.  
  
"Shouldn't we be heading to Medda's?" Rae asked after the kiss.  
  
"I kiss you and that's your reaction?" Spot asked. Rae laughed.  
  
"Yeah Conlon."  
  
"Fine. I can deal with it." He said. "Let's go to Medda's and then we can tell everyone that you and I are a couple.  
  
"Sounds good to me." She replied. As they headed down the street towards Irving Hall, Spot slid his arm around Rae's waist. 


	20. Something Indescribable

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I'm not really sure who did, because I am currently grounded from AOL. I'll get on Friday though. And in the next chapter, I'll answer any questions or whatever that you had. The song used in this is On My Own, from Les Miserables. I do not own it, although I wish I did! I love this musical. I know that it is not music from 1899, but it's my story so I can do whatever I want. This is just a little chapter to tide everyone over until I have time to write a long one.  
  
Dreamcoat: Eronn is such an unusual name, it's cool, just unusual. Where did you get it?  
  
1.1 Something Indescribable  
  
After much talking and, yes, kissing; Rae and Spot arrived at Medda's in time for the evening performance. Caitlyn started the performance off singing a haunting Irish song, that she had learned from her mother. Afterwards, Charlotte and Eronn came out and performed their pieces.  
  
The last person to perform before Medda was Cecile.  
  
She came out, dressed in a lilac dress with an overcoat and hat. The spotlight followed her as she moved across the stage. She sat down in the swing and looked mournful. She started singing:  
  
"On my own. Pretending he's beside me  
  
All alone, I walk with him til morning  
  
Without him, I feel his arms around me  
  
And when I lose my way, I close my eyes and he has found me."  
  
She got up and started pacing across the stage. While she was singing, Spot glanced over at Jack.  
  
"Rae?"  
  
"Yeah?" She asked softly, lifting up her head from Spot's chest.  
  
"Look at Jack." He commanded. She glanced over at Jack, who was staring intently at Cecile singing.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Rae exclaimed. "I've never seen him like this before." Jack was staring at the stage, memorized by Cecile. His eyes followed her wherever she went, with an indescribable look in them. "I think he might like her."  
  
"Yeah, I think he does." Spot replied, angrily. He turned his attention back to his sister, who was finishing up the number.  
  
"And I know, it's only in my mind." She finished and left the stage. Spot glanced over at Jack, who snapped out of his trance. Spot waited impatiently until Medda finished before rushing down to Cecile's dressing room. He burst into it and then slammed the door.  
  
"I have to talk to you." He demanded.  
  
"So talk, Cedric." She said taking down her hair and brushing it.  
  
"For starters, I was thinking about what you said about Rae and I ran into her. I told her I liked her and asked her out."  
  
"What did she say?" Cecile asked eagerly, turning away from the mirror.  
  
Spot grinned. "She said yes!" Cecile ran out of her chair and hugged him.  
  
"See what you get for listening to me?" She said smiling. "I'm so happy for you. What else did you have to tell me?"  
  
"Well, I don't want you to go out with any of the Newsies here."  
  
"Really?" She asked. "Why is that?" She smiled coyly.  
  
"Dear God! Don't tell me that you're having a secret affair with one of them!" He exclaimed.  
  
"Well…." She trailed off.  
  
"Oh no!" Spot said.  
  
"I'm just kidding, relax!" Cecile said. "Why don't you want me to anyway?"  
  
"Because you deserve better than them!" Spot yelled. "Don't waste your time on them!"  
  
"Alright."  
  
"Promise me you won't, Cecile." Spot said.  
  
"Ok. I promise." She said. "Now can you leave so that I can change?" She asked.  
  
"See you soon." Spot said, letting himself out.  
  
"Cedric, worrying about my love life? I never thought I would see the day. He's finally starting to act like a brother, a little late. Oh well." She thought with an amused expression on her face. She changed and went out to the lobby.  
  
"Hey Cecile! You were really good tonight!" Jack said, coming over to her.  
  
"Thanks!" She made her way over to Spot and Rae with Jack trailing after her.  
  
"Rae!" She squealed. "I'm so happy for you!" She gave her a hug.  
  
"Thanks." Rae had a sappy smile on her face.  
  
"Are you turning into a sap, Rae Kelly?" Moth said, coming up behind them.  
  
"Of course not!" Rae protested as Spot leaned over and kissed her.  
  
"Yeah right! We all see that pathetic smile on her face!" Cecile said to Moth.  
  
"I agree!" Moth said.  
  
"I am not turning into a sap!" Rae yelled, but it was no use.  
  
"I was thinking that we should have a girl's only outing in like a week or so here." Caitlyn suggested.  
  
"That would be so much fun!" Rae exclaimed.  
  
"How about Saturday morning at 9:30?" Cecile suggested.  
  
"That sounds good to me. What about everyone else?" Moth said. The girls all nodded. "Crystal are you going to be in Queens then?"  
  
"Yeah. But I think I can come over Wednesday and stay the night." David came over to her and put his arms around her.  
  
"Alright. So it's set." Cecile said.  
  
"And what about us?" Spot and Jack asked coming over.  
  
"What about you?" Caitlyn asked, smirking.  
  
"Don't we get to come?" Spot pleaded, turning towards Rae.  
  
"Spot, Spot, my dear brother. It's a girl's ONLY outing. Unless, you miraculously get a sex change or something, then no." Cecile said.  
  
"We'll have to work on that." Spot said, jokingly to Jack.  
  
"Don't you dare!" Rae yelled, throwing a bag at him. Spot easily caught it and went over to Rae.  
  
"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!" He demanded, laughing. Rae thought for a moment, then leaned over and kissed him.  
  
When they broke apart, Spot said, "Hmm…I can't really make a very informed decision based off of that. How 'bout another one?" Rae smacked him playfully.  
  
"What's going on over her?" Mush and Blink asked, making their way through the crowd.  
  
"They're being mean!" Jack said, playfully pouting, pointing at Cecile and Moth.  
  
"Who us?" They looked at each other with innocent looks.  
  
"Us, being mean? That's impossible!" Cecile said, laughing.  
  
"Yeah right!" Mush snorted, which sent everyone into a fit of laughter.  
  
"What are they doing, Jack?" Blink asked.  
  
"They're having a girl's only morning here next Saturday." Jack said, overly exaggerating his words.  
  
"A girl's ONLY thing?" Blink asked. "What about us?" He put on puppy dog eyes and went over to Charlotte, who looked at him and laughed.  
  
"What about you?" She asked, joining Moth and Cecile.  
  
"Nobody loves us, everyone hates us. Guess we'll go eat worms.." Mush started to sing.  
  
"Not everybody is not loved." Charlotte said, motioning to Spot and Rae; David and Crystal and Racetrack and Eronn, who were talking and kissing.  
  
"Ugghh! Public displays of affection!" Cecile yelled. Everyone turned towards the four, who were on the other side of the room.  
  
"What?" Spot protested.  
  
"Get a room!" Mush screamed.  
  
"Hey! All you boys can't tell me that you wouldn't be over here with a girl like this one!" Race yelled. Eronn giggled.  
  
"Well…" Blink started to say.  
  
"Don't answer that one!" Race said, before leaning in to kiss Eronn again.  
  
"I'm glad I don't have a boyfriend. Look at the saps it has turned Rae, Crystal and Eronn into!" Moth said, pointing.  
  
"I'm not a sap!" Rae protested again.  
  
"Whatever!" Cecile and Moth screamed together.  
  
"We should start a singles club." Cecile suggested.  
  
"Yes! We could be called the, umm.., the M. G. Singles club." Moth said.  
  
"M.G.?" Cecile asked, suspiciously.  
  
"Manhattan Girls." Moth explained.  
  
"Ok. All the girls here who are single can be a part of it."  
  
"Hey! Any girl who wants to be a part of the M.G. Singles Club, come over here." Moth screamed, standing up on a chair. A lot of girls came over to her.  
  
"Singles forever!" They all screamed. Everyone else who was looking at them laughed.  
  
"So you guys are taking a vow of chastity forever?" David asked, getting up from where he was with Crystal.  
  
"No. This is just when all of you who have girls go off, we have something to do." Cecile explained.  
  
"Well…There are plenty of single men out here." Blink said, flashing a smile in Charlotte's direction.  
  
"Men? I don't see any men." Moth said, smirking as she looked around.  
  
"Very funny." Blink said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyone want to play poker?" Race asked, looking around. A lot of guys came over and started a poker game.  
  
A few hours later, Medda came in and broke the group up.  
  
"It's almost midnight, clear out." She said.  
  
"Oh, come on Medda." Jack complained. "You wouldn't kick me out without a kiss goodbye."  
  
Medda kissed him on the cheek and said, "There's your kiss, now out. I have working girls that need to get their beauty rest so that people come to see them." Complaining and groaning, everyone filed out and went back to the Lodging House.  
  
When all the boys were getting ready to go to sleep, Spot stood up and yelled, "Be quiet! I got something to say!" Everyone became quiet. "I'm going back to Brooklyn tomorrow and while I'm gone, I don't want anyone, I mean anyone, laying the moves on my sister." He said, staring Jack straight in the eye. Jack's jaw dropped open, as if to say something, then closed again. Spot smiled, satisfied. 


	21. A New Newsie

Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed.  
  
Dreamcoat: Ok. I love being all sappily. I read your story How the Time Machine Will Sell Papes and it was hilarious! Especially where they're all singing! I recommend it to everyone!  
  
Rae and Moth: Thanks! Don't worry Moth! You'll be kicked out soon..I promise!  
  
Samantha: Can you email me at FrostyGrl721@aol.com with a description of your personality? Thanks ever so much!  
  
1 A New Newsie  
  
That Friday, Cecile went with Charlotte, Blink, Rae, and Jack to Queens.  
  
"Why are we going to Queens again?" Cecile asked, running to catch up with Jack.  
  
"Ever since the strike, Manhattan has wanted to stay on the good side of every niche of Newsies. So, very rarely we go on little trips to the different ones, just to keep on good terms with them." Jack explained. "We especially want to keep up good terms with Queens."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Cause if we don't, I'se ain't exactly sure of what Tyrant would do. With him, you aren't sure what's going to happen next. Tyrant's like that." Jack said.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well. Here we are." Blink knocked on a wall twice. Two big and burly Newsies stepped out from behind a pillar.  
  
"Is Tyrant here?" Jack asked, an edge in his voice Cecile hadn't noticed til now.  
  
"Sure thing Jack. Come'on." The tallest one said. They were lead down a couple of alleys and into a large open space.  
  
A boy jumped down from a spot playing poker. He spit in his hand and held it out to Jack. Jack did the same.  
  
"Hey Tyrant. How have you been doing?" Jack asked.  
  
"Pretty good. No major riffs yet or anything. Hey Charlotte and everyone."  
  
"Hey Tyrant." They all replied.  
  
"That's good." Jack said.  
  
"You know, Jacky-boy, I was going to come over to Manhattan to talk to you 'bout something." Tyrant said.  
  
"Really? What was it?" Jack asked. Tyrant motioned to two boys who brought over a brown haired girl of average height.  
  
"This is Samantha Smith. She came into Queens two days ago, after a run-in with the Bulls. In those past two days, she and some of me boys haven't exactly gotten along, if you know what I mean." Tyrant said. "I was wondering if you could take her with you into Manhattan? You guys have room for girls right? She's a pretty good Newsie, she went selling with me yesterday." Tyrant explained.  
  
"I think it would be fine. Hold on! Rae! Rae! Come here!" Jack yelled. The short, blonde girl came up to Jack.  
  
"What do you want?" She asked.  
  
"Do we have room in the Girls' Room?" Jack asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Good. Rae this is Samantha Smith. She's going to be staying with us." Jack explained to Rae, gesturing to the short girl next to him.  
  
"Hi. I'm Rae Kelly, no relation to that idiot next to you." Rae said, spitting in her palm and handing it out to her. Samantha did the same.  
  
Meanwhile, Charlotte was introducing Cecile to her brother, Tyrant.  
  
"Tyrant, my fellow worker at Medda's, Cecile Cunnigham or Belle as some people call her. Cecile, my brother." Charlotte said, making the proper introductions.  
  
"I can see why they call you Belle." He murmured, kissing her hand. "What's a pretty girl like you doing in Manhattan?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to never find out." She replied, smugly.  
  
"Ohh…Shot down." Blink said, coming over to them, when he heard Tyrant hitting on one of his best friends. "That's Tyrant for you. Always the ladies' man." Rae laughed.  
  
"You should tell him about that little prank you pulled on Mush, Blink and Jack." She said to Cecile. Jack and Blink blushed.  
  
"O.They're blushing. Must be something good." Tyrant replied. "Tell me."  
  
"Alright." Cecile said. "Rae tell it for me." She launched into a vivid description of what had happened the night that Cecile first met the Manhattan Newsies. By the end, Tyrant was laughing so hard.  
  
"I always said one day you guys would get what was coming to you." He chuckled, wiping a tear from his eye.  
  
"Well, it's almost getting dark. We should be heading back." Jack said. Blink and Rae nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll see all of you later. And Belle, if you need anything, you know where to find me." He said, smilingly at her.  
  
"I'll keep that in mind." She said, following everyone else out of the door.  
  
"Looks like Tyrant has a crush." Blink said pointedly at Cecile, sing- songy.  
  
"Shut up." Cecile said. "At least I could get a guy if I wanted to." Jack turned his head at that.  
  
"I could get a girl if I wanted to." Blink protested.  
  
"Yeah right, 5 cents says that you can't get one in two days time." She betted.  
  
"You're on. Better get five cents together, Cecile, cause you're going to have to pay up." Blink taunted. They neared Manhattan.  
  
"Who wants to stop for dinner at Tibby's?" Jack asked. The reply was unanimous and they stopped at Tibby's where they met up with some other Newsies. They all sat down at a large table and ordered dinner.  
  
"Hey, Cecile, right?" Samantha asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Who is that guy over there?" She asked, pointing at a boy in a white shirt who was talking with Race.  
  
"That? Oh that's, Snitch."  
  
"He's pretty cute." Samantha said.  
  
"Yeah I guess. Though, not as cute as other people in this room." Cecile replied.  
  
"Really? And who are those?"  
  
"That's for me to know and you to find out. Here, you can meet Snitch. Snitch! Come over here!" Cecile called. He ended his conversation with Race and came over.  
  
"Yeah Cecile?" He said.  
  
"Snitch this is Samantha. She's going to be staying with you for a while. Snitch, Samantha."  
  
"Hello. It's not everyday a beautiful girl like youseself stays with us." He said, kissing her hand and then walking away. Cecile giggled when she saw the other girl blush. 


	22. The Prank

Author's Note: READ AND REVIEW!! LET"S HIT 100 REVIEWS!! Thanks to Rae who helped me with this chapter.  
  
1 The Prank  
  
As the party at Tibby's was breaking up, Cecile pulled Rae aside.  
  
"Be nice later tonight to Samantha." She commanded, referring to Rae's tendency to pull pranks on new lodgers.  
  
"What do you mean?" Rae asked, innocently, finishing her hot dog.  
  
"You know what I mean. And, just for your information, she thinks Snitch is cute." Cecile said.  
  
"Alright. Thanks." Rae smiled, maliciously. Everyone walked outside and went their separate ways.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Everyone was getting ready for bed when Rae snuck into the boys' bunkroom.  
  
"Put on some pants." She yelled. "Girl coming through." Jack sighed when he saw her.  
  
"Tell me you didn't." He said. She just smiled. He pointed to his bunk, which was empty at the moment.  
  
A couple of seconds later, a scream came from across the hall. Sounds of feet getting up and running were heard and moments later, the door flew open.  
  
"Someone put a frog in my bed!" Samantha screamed. "Who did it?" She held up the frog for everyone to see. Moth came up besides her.  
  
"I see you have been accepted as a member of this lodging house." She smirked.  
  
"What do you mean?" The red-faced Samantha asked, turning towards her.  
  
"Whenever we have a new lodger someone, who I won't say the name of, pulls a prank on them if he or she likes you. It's sort of like initiation." Moth explained, smirking. Rae came out from her hiding spot on Jack's bunk.  
  
"Kiss it. It might turn out to be a guy as good-looking as Snitch." Rae said, laughing at her joke. Samantha turned even a brighter shade of red.  
  
"Better not let Spot hear you say that." Snitch said, jokingly, as he came up to Rae and put his arm around her.  
  
"If I could kiss that frog, I'd want it to be someone as good-looking as you, Samantha." Snitch remarked, taking the frog from her hand and giving it a peck on the top of its head. Nothing happened.  
  
"Darn. I'll guess I'll just have to take the real thing," He remarked, looking slyly at Samantha.  
  
"Ok, everyone! To bed!" Kloppman commanded, coming up the stairs.  
  
"See you tomorrow, Samantha." Snitch said as she left. 


	23. Meet My Brother

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! This is probably going to be my last post before I leave for camp. I'll be gone for 2 weeks, I'm so excited! Try not to miss me too hard. JK. Does anyone have any ideas for what could happen next? I'm sorta stuck on ideas.  
  
Meet My Brother  
  
Sunlight streamed throught the curtains as Caitlyn was awaken by the sounds of someone scurrying about the room that she and Cecile shared. She sat up and saw Cecile looking through their closet.  
  
"Cecile, what are you doing?" She asked, groggily, falling back against her pillows. "It must be only 5 in the morning! Go back to sleep!" Cecile turned around.  
  
"Why are you dressed like that? Where did you get that clothing?" Caitlyn asked. "It's too early in the morning for thinking." She thought sitting up again. Cecile was dressed in black pants and suspenders with a dark blue shirt underneath. She grinned and pulled her long, blonde hair up into a black Newsie cap.  
  
"I got 'em from Jake." She said grinning. "They're a bit on the large side, but they'll do. Just do me a favor and don't tell him, I'm going to try and get them back to him before he realizes they're gone."  
  
"Ok. You still haven't told me why you're dressed like a guy." Caitlyn said, strumming her fingers impatiently, as Cecile started out their bedroom door. She came back and sat on the edge of Caitlyn's bed.  
  
"Have you ever had something that you needed to do? For no special reason, just for yourself. That's what I'm going to do. I'll be safe, don't worry. I'm taking Blink with me, that's where I'm headed. I'd take you too, but too many people might make it suspicious. I'll tell you about it later, when we get back. Just don't really mention it to anyone, it has to do with my past that I don't want a lot of people to know about at the moment." She finished. "Promise me Caitlyn."  
  
"I promise. You have to tell me when you get back though."  
  
"I will. I'll see you later." Cecile said, heading out the door. She tiptoed down the stairs and upon reaching the street, broke into a run in the direction of the Lodging House.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~  
  
"Blink! Blink! Wake up!"  
  
"What the..?" Blink asked, confused, as he awoke to see a familiar looking boy standing above him and almost fell out of his bunk.  
  
"Good. You're awake! Put on your clothes and meet me in the lobby in 5 minutes." The boy demanded, throwing him his pants.  
  
"Wait a sec. Do I know you?" Blink asked, catching the pants and looking at the boy with a puzzled expression. To his surprise, the boy started to laugh. He took off his hat and out came a tangled mess of blonde hair.  
  
"Cecile!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here at this ungodly hour? Why are you dressed like this? What is going on?" His voice gradually growing louder as he spoke.  
  
"Blink, shh!" Cecile said, as Jack shifted positions in the next bunk over, placing her hand over his mouth. "I'll explain everything when you're ready. Hurry up."  
  
"Blink, hurry up. I'll explain when you're ready. Well, you know what. What if I don't want to wait? What if I want to know now?" He asked, mocking her. Luckily, she had already left.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~  
  
"What's the deal Cecile?" Blink asked, once he was dressed. Cecile tossed him a half a loaf of bread.  
  
"There's breakfast. Eat up." She said. "First of all, we're going to the train station."  
  
"Train station? The train station is a."  
  
"A 45 minute walk from here, I know. It'll give me time to explain everything to you." She interrupted, walking down the street.  
  
"So explain."  
  
"You're one of the only ones who knows about my past, and I'd like to keep it that way. So please don't tell anyone about any of this." Blink nodded his agreement. "I have three other brothers other than Spot. They are James, Lucas and Josh. James and Lucas are both married. They both live back in Boston. Josh is still going through medical school. He was living with Grandfather and I when I left. Right before I ran away, he was accepted into an excellent medical school in Virginia. Josh and I, after certain circumstances that I don't want to discuss, are probably the closest siblings out of any of us. He is leaving today on the 8:45 train to Richmond Virginia. That's why I'm going to the train station. I needed to see him before he left. There's no telling how long it will be before I see him again." She finished.  
  
"Alright. And I'm here why?" He asked.  
  
"You know you're way around New York better than I do, so that's one reason. And just to keep me company because you're such a cutie." She said, smiling sarcastically, pinching his cheeks.  
  
"Gee, I feel so honored. Could we stop by the distribution office on the way? I could probably get a head start on selling my papes today. I got something extra I need to take care of."  
  
"Would it by any chance have something to do with a certain bet that we made yesterday? Today's your last day, you know. Yesterday counted as a day." She added, dodging Blink's playful fists.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll win that bet. You can count on it." He said, as he picked up his papers by a very angry looking Mr. Kraft, the bookeeper at the World.  
  
"Whatever. All I can say is that you better start getting five cents together. Who do you have in mind anyway?" She asked, curiously.  
  
"I really, really like Charlotte. I would want her to be my girl, even if there wasn't five cents involved. She's so beautiful, on the inside and out. The other day, I was going with her to see one of her old friend's sick mother. You should have seen the way she acted. It was amazing, she's amazing. I've never felt this way about anyone before." He finished, with a contented sigh.  
  
"It'll work out." Cecile said.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Because of the way you looked when you were talking about her. You feel something real for her, and I'm sure she returns those feelings, although you didn't hear it from me. Oh God, I wish that someone would feel that way about me." She said wishfully.  
  
"No one's ever loved you before? But you're almost perfect. You're beautiful, nice and caring. Who could ask for me? I'm amazed that you're still single."  
  
"Beauty can be a curse. So many times, people have just fallen in love with the outside me. They don't care about anything else other than my looks. And then if I don't look good enough for them, they forget all about me. Do you have any idea how that feels, to have someone dump you for one stupid thing." She asked, tears in her eyes. Blink put his arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer to him.  
  
"I love you Cecile." He said. She looked up at him, a smile showing through her tear-filled eyes.  
  
"That's not going to help you win the bet at all, Blink." She said.  
  
"I know. But I do love you Cecile. Like a friend loves another friend. That's how I love you."  
  
"I knew that. I was just kidding you." She said, then completely changing the topic, she jumped in front of him. "So what do you think, could I pass for a boy?"  
  
"A very feminine looking boy, but a boy all the same, I guess." Blink responded, analyzing her as they walked into the train station.  
  
"Excuse me, where is the train that departs for Richmond Virginia at 8:45?" Cecile asked, her voice an octave lower, to the man at a desk.  
  
"Platform 4."  
  
"Thank you." Blink and Cecile made their way through the busy crowd to Platform 4, where they found a good spot where Blink could sell his papers and Cecile could look for her brother.  
  
"This is good, he always arrives early to everything. We still have about 1 1/2 hours until his train leaves. Blink, Blink!" She said, taking one of his papers and hitting him with it.  
  
"If you like Charlotte so much, then don't flirt with every pretty girl you see!" She exclaimed, turning back around to look for her brother. "He might buy a paper too." She said. "Blink if he does, I'll sell it to him and then we can go."  
  
"Alright." They both sat down on a nearby bench to wait.  
  
Thirty minutes later, Cecile sat up. "Blink! Blink!" She said shaking him. "That's him. That's my brother, Josh." She pointed to a handsome young man with brown hair, who was wearing a blue button down shirt and nice slacks. He was nearing them. "Quick, let me have a pape." Blink gave her one as he came over to them.  
  
"Excuse me, can I buy a paper?" Josh asked, handing them a couple of coins.  
  
"Of course." Cecile said handing him her paper. "Thank you, have a nice day." She said, as he stared into her eyes. She nudged Blink with her foot and they ran around him out of there. Suddenly he recognized her eyes. Her eyes always did give her away when they were kids.  
  
"Cecile! Cecile! Come back here!" He yelled, trying to chase them through the crowd, but there were too many people around him to see the two running off.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~  
  
"That was close." Cecile said as soon as they were outside of the train station. She leaned over, panting. "He recognized me, I know it."  
  
"Do you think he'll tell your Grandfather?"  
  
"No. He didn't agree with the arranged marriage anymore than I did."  
  
"Let's head back, just in case he comes outside looking for us." They turned around and headed towards the lodging house.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~  
  
"Cecile!" Sullivan exclaimed, as they neared Tibbys. "Where have you been? Spot is looking everywhere for you. He was so mad when he found out that you left Meddas. Come on." He said, taking her arm and leading her towards the restaurant.  
  
"What right does he have to be worried about me? He lost that right when he ran away from us. I'm not a weak little girl anymore, I can roam about freely, just like he does. And besides, I had Blink with me in case anything did happen."  
  
"Tell that to him." Sullivan said, dragging her through the door to Tibbys.  
  
"What's this Sullivan? I told you to look for me sister, not pick up new Newsies." Spot said, as Sullivan thrust her in front of him. She smiled playfully as she realized that he didn't recognize her.  
  
"Well actually, I dids see her, your sister I guess." She said, lowering her voice again.  
  
"Where?" Spot asked, suddenly interested in what this boy had to say.  
  
"Well, it was about 6 o clock and I was headin off to work. She comes barreling into me and pushes me into an alley. She said she wanted some right there, right then and starts kissing me. Tell your sister when you find her that she's one hellavu a kisser. She's amazing, she is." Spot jumped up and started for the boy.  
  
"Don't you ever talk about my sister like that!" He said, punching her in the stomach. She doubled over and her hat came off.  
  
"God, Spot I was only joking!" She said, running her fingers through her hair. "That really hurt!"  
  
He backed up. "Cecile, what are you doing? You should be at Medda's, rehearsing."  
  
"Well, I had some.family business to take care of." She said.  
  
"What family business? I'm part of your family too."  
  
"Not this family. You haven't been there for so long. I'm sorry, but you just don't need to know."  
  
Spot took her by the shoulders and shook her. "What business did you have to take of?" He yelled. Everyone in the restaurant backed away.  
  
"Fine. I went to go see my, our brother, Josh who was leaving today to go to medical school in Virginia!" She yelled back.  
  
"Josh? God, I barely remember him."  
  
"Yeah well, that's what you get for not being there for there for seven years."  
  
"Are you still stuck on that? I already explained to you why I had to leave."  
  
"Sometimes, it takes more than words to heal past wounds, Spot." She said bitterly and left the restaurant.  
  
Spot sat there for a couple of hours, thinking. Later that night they all went to Medda's, where Spot saw her perform. He saw her as the little ten- year-old girl that used to dress up in their mother's clothes and sing for him.  
  
"Cecile, can I talk to you." He asked, after the show was over. She shrugged.  
  
"If you want."  
  
"I've been doing some thinking and like I said before, I'm not sorry for leaving. I'm happy I did, because I love my life now. But I am sorry for all of the pain that I caused you, I wish somehow I could have been there for you and been a Newsie too. But you can't be in two places at once. I made a choice to leave, just like you made a choice to go to Europe. We each had to experience life for ourselves and it just happened to be away from each other. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. What can I do to make it up for you?" He asked.  
  
"Don't be my protector. I've had enough of those. Just be here for me now." She said and walked out of the room.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~* *~**~**~  
  
"Charlotte, can I talk to you for a second?" Blink asked, interrupting Skittery who gave him a loathing look. He took her by the hand and led her away. "Can we go outside, I think we need some privacy?"  
  
"Sure." She said, giving him an odd look.  
  
Once they were outside, Blink said, "Charlotte, I like you a lot. More than any other girl in fact. And I was wondering if you'd be my girl?"  
  
Charlotte looked at him, with an unreadable look in her eyes. "Blink, I'm not going to lie to you. I like you a lot. But I'm not going to be your girl. I was there when you and Cecile made that bet. I don't want to go out with a guy who is just putting up with me for 5 cents. If you really like me, then you will lose that bet. Although, you're doing that already. But if you really do like me, then you'll ask me again tomorrow. Maybe the time will shed a new light on things." She said, turning around and coming inside. Blink sighed and followed her.  
  
"Blink! Come here!" Cecile called out. Sighing, he walked over to her. "I do believe you owe me five cents." Sighing he dug into his pocket, pulled out a nickel and gave it to her. "Thanks."  
  
"Grrr.." He said jokingly. 


	24. Dreams in High Places

Thanks to Moth, Nikki, Rayne, and Dreamcoat! *Hugs to you all*  
  
Angelchild: I like your two word review.  
  
I do not own the song When the Stars Go Blue.  
  
Dreams in High Places  
  
"Hey guys! Medda said that we could hold the girls outing over at Irving Hall if we wanted late this afternoon." Eronn said.  
  
"That's great." Rae replied, taking a bite of her roll.  
  
"The only thing is that we have to be done before the first show starts."  
  
"So lets say about three o clock." Caitlyn suggested.  
  
"Sounds good." Crystal said, trying to steal some of Rae's roll but getting her hand slapped in the process.  
  
"What are you lovely ladies talking about?" Mush asked coming up behind Moth.  
  
"Our girls night out thing." Moth responded, turning and looking into his brown eyes.  
  
"Please can we go?" Mush begged.  
  
"Are you a girl?" Moth asked. Mush shook his head. "Then no."  
  
"Grrr." He growled, causing Moth's serious expression to break into a smile. "Oh, by the way, Charlotte Blink wants to talk to you."  
  
"Where is he?" She asked, sighing as the memory of a couple nights ago came back.  
  
"Just outside waiting for you."  
  
"I'll meet you guys at Medda's when I'm done." She said and left.  
  
"We probably should head back over to rehearse. We'll see you guys there at 3ish." Cecile said.  
  
"We'll be there when we finish selling." Crystal replied, this time successfully stealing Rae's roll.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"When the stars go blue." Cecile finished singing as Charlotte came back.  
  
"What happened? What did he have to say?" She asked excitedly, jumping off the stage.  
  
"Tell us." Eronn pleaded.  
  
"Alright. He took me to a secluded bench in Central Park and told me he didn't want me to be his girl for the money. He wanted me to be his girl because he really liked me. And then he knelt down and gave me a rose and asked me to be his girl." Charlotte said, smiling blissfully.  
  
"And what did you say?" Caitlyn asked eagerly.  
  
"Of course I said no." Charlotte replied.  
  
"You didn't!" Medda exclaimed, coming over to them.  
  
"Of course not! I said yes." Charlotte said.  
  
"Congratulations. He really likes you." Cecile said.  
  
"Thanks." Charlotte replied.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Ok, next and last question." Crystal said. "What does everyone want to do in the future? Like, what are everyone's goals and dreams? I'll start. I want to get married and have a family. I want to move somewhere less crowded, maybe out in the country. Charlotte you next."  
  
"First, I would like to move to Paris and become a famous opera singer. I'd break the hearts of everyone there and have all the girls wishing they were me. But after a while, I'd move back to New York and settle down. Have a couple of kids and grow old with my husband." Charlotte said.  
  
"I'll go next." Rae volunteered. "Mine's not that different from anyone else's. I'd like to settle down and raise a family. I'd give my kids all the attention and love I never got. Umm.Caitlyn you next."  
  
"Mine's the same as Rae's. Only I'd like to go on a tour of Europe also." Caitlyn said, nudging Eronn with her foot.  
  
"Alright, I'll go. Well.." She blushed. "I'll like to get married to Race and start a family. I'd want to become a school teacher also. Samantha?"  
  
"I just really want to start a family. Moth?"  
  
"I'd like to travel around the world and see how other people live and stuff I guess. Maybe run an orphanage or Lodging House or something. And now the last but certainly not least, Cecile."  
  
"As soon as I turn 18, I'm going to claim the money my parents left me and then move somewhere south of here. Maybe Virginia. I would never marry and live all alone, save for my servants, in an enormous mansion. I would spend all of my time going to parties and balls; but never leaving home without a mask." She got up and started waltzing across the stage. "I would charm everyone with my grace and conversation skills and all the men would fall madly in love with me. Everyone would ask, who is that exquisite masked lady whenever they saw me. But no one would know. And maybe if I found that right person, I would marry, but that's not likely. I don't think I'll ever be able to trust another man again since that incident in France." She finished.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
He stared at her figure moving across the stage. "Guys, be quiet. They're still discussing their feminine matters."  
  
"Alright, Jack." Blink said.  
  
"I don't think I'll ever be able to trust another man again since that incident in France." He heard Cecile say. Without knowing why, he crossed the stage and took her in his arms, continuing her waltz. She didn't say anything, only stared into his eyes.  
  
"Everyone out! Out!" Medda said. "The first show is starting in fifteen minutes." Cecile snapped out of the spell.  
  
"How much did you hear?" She asked angrily, pulling away from his arms.  
  
"Nothing, I just saw you dancing and thought that you shouldn't be without a dancing partner."  
  
"Alright. I have to go and get away. I'll talk to you later, Jack." She walked away to the dressing rooms.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Cecile was the last one to perform that night. She had on a dark blue dress with a pale blue shawl around her shoulders. The background was a black cloth that lit up with stars when she started singing.  
  
Dancin' where the stars go blue Dancin' where the evening fell Dancin' in your wooden shoes In a wedding go Dancin' out on 7th street Dancin' through the underground Dancin' little marionette Are you happy now? Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue, blue When the stars go blue, blue When the stars go blue, blue When the stars go blue Laughing with your pretty mouth Laughing with your broken eyes Laughing with your lover's tongue In a lullaby Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you When the stars go blue, blue When the stars go blue, blue When the stars, when the stars go blue, blue When the stars go blue When the stars go blue, blue, blue Stars go blue When the stars go blue Where do you go when you're lonely Where do you go when you're blue, yeah Where do you go when you're lonely I'll follow you, I'll follow you, I'll follow you I'll follow you, I'll follow you, yeah Where do you go, yeah Where do you go, where do you go  
  
She finished singing and took a bow.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hey Cecile, can I talk to you?" Jack asked.  
  
"Talk away."  
  
"Well, you know that in a couple of days there's going to be a little Newsies party over at Tibby's and I was wondering if you'd like to go with me?"  
  
"As in a date?" She asked.  
  
"Well, yeah." He shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I'd really love to and all; only I think my brother will have a problem with it."  
  
"Oh right." Jack said, disappointed.  
  
"But," She continued, "I think I know a way to solve it. So I'm almost 100% sure that I'll be able to go with you."  
  
"Great." Jack replied. "Walk with me to Tibby's?" He asked, offering her his arm.  
  
She took it and gave him a peck on the cheek.  
  
"What was that for?" He asked clearly takenback.  
  
"For being you." 


	25. What to Do?

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!  
  
And here are some disclaimers: Rae owns Rae. Rabbit owns Caitlyn. Nikki owns Crystal. Dreamcoat owns Eronn. Samantha owns Samantha. I own all other characters, which weren't in the movie. So that stands for the rest of the story.  
  
What To Do?  
  
"You guys are going out?" Eronn squealed. "That's so cute!" It was the next night and the girls were discussing these new developments after the show at Irving Hall.  
  
"I mean, seriously, its about time Jack woke up and smelt the coffee." Moth commented. Cecile turned towards her.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" She asked. This is not exactly that definite yet. I have to figure out how to get my brother to agree to this. And no one can tell! Especially you, Rae."  
  
"Well, ever since you came here, he's been looking at you with the expression of a guy who's crazy about you."  
  
"Oh. You mean how Mush looks at you?" She teased.  
  
"Shut your trap." Moth was surprised when everyone actually did, very quickly. She turned around and saw Spot, Lucky, and Sullivan headed towards them. All of the girls moved away from Cecile slightly.  
  
"Hey! I'm smart enough not to tell him now." She muttered.  
  
"What was that?" Spot asked, suddenly right in front of her.  
  
"Oh. I just said that this is a surprise." She stammered, saying the first thing that popped into her brain. He gave her a suspicious look but luckily Rae came to the rescue.  
  
"A nice surprise." She interrupted, slipping her hand through his.  
  
"Rae, how ya been?" He asked, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Better, now that you're here." She smiled. Moth and Cecile exchanged glances.  
  
"Get a room!" Crystal exclaimed.  
  
"You're one to talk!" Cecile said to her.  
  
"Yeah. The way you and Davey over there act.well, I'm not going to get into it." Moth added.  
  
"We don't act that bad." Crystal protested.  
  
"But speaking of rooms, I do have one, but its all the way in Brooklyn." Spot said, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Rae pulled free from him, slapped him and stormed away. "I was just kidding. Rae c'mon. It was just a joke." He protested, going after her.  
  
"Lucky, Sullivan. Can I talk to you guys alone?" Cecile asked Spot's two companions. The other girls suddenly found themselves engaged in some other activity.  
  
"Can we talk while walkin ta Tibby's?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Yeah." She replied. Sullivan slid his arm around her waist. She put her arm up as if to push him off but she caught Jack looking at the two of them with a very jealous look.  
  
"Let him stare." She thought. "It's always good for the guy to know he has some competition." The trio walked through the lobby extracting some very odd looks from the other Newsies.  
  
"Cecile, what are you doing?" Blink asked, motioning to Sullivan's arm. Sullivan stepped in front of her.  
  
"We was just having a friendly conversation with our friend Belle here. Anything wrong with that?" He asked, pushing past him and leading on.  
  
"What was it that you wanted to talk to us about Belle?" Sullivan asked.  
  
"Ok, you have to swear not to tell Spot what I'm going to tell you. If I find out you did, I will never speak to either of you again." Lucky and Sullivan looked at each other.  
  
"We'se swear." They said.  
  
"Last night, Jack asked me to go with him to the little Newsies party over at Tibby's in a couple of days. And he basically asked me to be his girl." Cecile explained.  
  
"Spot ain't goin like this." Lucky said nervously.  
  
"I know that!" Cecile said. "Which is why I need you guys to help me to find a way to get him to like it!"  
  
"Well.." Sullivan started, thoughtfully. "The way to Spot is through his enemies."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Whatever his enemies have, Spot wants. What they don't have, he also wants. He likes them to envy him. And the way to make Spot angry is to mention something about one of him enemies letting someone do something, and he'll let you do it in an instant."  
  
"So who are his enemies?" She asked.  
  
"Want the whole list?" Sullivan laughed. "That could take a while."  
  
"Just give me some of the major ones."  
  
"Ok, well there's Blaster over in da Bronx." Lucky started.  
  
"And then Oiler and Blue in East Jersey." Sullivan added.  
  
"Click, Bulldog and Gopher."  
  
"Ben, Diamond."  
  
"And definitely World." Sullivan said.  
  
"And don't forget Tyrant, da leadah of Queens." Lucky said.  
  
"Tyrant?" Cecile asked surprised. "Why Tyrant?"  
  
"I think that they'd actually be pretty good friends, cause they're so much alike." Sullivan said.  
  
"But that's why they butt heads so much. It's really complicated. And then there's been so girls in there that have helped with this feud."  
  
"Ok. Are you guys going to come down tomorrow night for the poker game?" She asked.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for da world." Lucky said, puffing out his chest. "A chance to get some money, barely lifting a finger."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*  
  
Later that night, Cecile lay awake staring at the ceiling, wondering what she could do to convince Spot to let her go out with Jack. An idea came to her mind.  
  
"That might just work." She thought. "Yes, I think that will work."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~* ~~*  
  
"Hey Crystal! Are you going back to Queens today?" Cecile asked.  
  
"Yeah. But I'll be back tonight for the poker game. David asked me to be his date." The pretty girl said proudly.  
  
"That's great. I'm so glad things are working out for you two. Can you do me a favor and give this letter to Tyrant as soon as you get back?"  
  
"Sure thing. See you tonight." She took the letter from Cecile's outstretched hand and started off. 


	26. Tyrant

Thanks to everyone who reviewed for chapter 24 and 25. I didn't get a chance to thank the people who reviewed 24.  
  
Chapter 24: Stress Rae Serina Dreamcoat Rabbit Moth  
  
Chapter 25: Rae (I think more people may have reviewed, but grrr.my computer is stupid and it won't let me see them.)  
  
Tyrant  
  
"Cecile, we're leaving for the Lodging House. You coming?" Caitlyn asked.  
  
"No, I'll leave in a little while. I have to do some things before I go." A few minutes after the other girls had left, Cecile heard footsteps coming up to her room. Her door creaked open.  
  
"Hello Tyrant." She said, smiling and going over to the arm of the attractive young man in front of her.  
  
A/N: Hehehe. Evil little cliffhanger ending. What's going to happen? I'm not going to post the next chapter until I get 101 reviews!!! HEHEHE. MUHAHAHA!!!! 


	27. The Plan is Revealed

A/N: Hehe I got 104 reviews!! YAY!!!! AHH!! School starts tomorrow! So, this will probably be the last chapter I post in a while.  
  
Thanks everyone!!  
  
Nikki Drama-Queen: I wish you had been too!! If you want, you could be a rich girl that is Cecile's best friend. She'll come into play later on. Just let me know! I have a name, but you could give me the looks and all. Rae Kelly: AHH!!! Violence is not the answer!! *grabs a platter off of her dining room table and shields herself with it* Moth: Thanks!!! Vix Rabbit Deuce Tiger Discord Mads and Alex: I loved your fic!!  
  
*Woah that was a lot of people!! Sorry this took so long to post, school started a week ago and I've been really busy!*  
  
"Straight." Race said, fanning his cards before him. "Jack? Jack? What do ya have?"  
  
"What?" Jack asked. "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention."  
  
"Yeah, we noticed." Spot replied. "What do you have?"  
  
"Oh, pair of Eights'." He said. Race smiled triumphantly and scooped up his winnings. Spot and Jack both looked around the room, searching for a person who wasn't there at the moment.  
  
"Has anyone seen me sister?" Spot asked. "Caitlyn, did she leave wit youse?"  
  
"No. She said she had some stuff to do and she'd leave in a bit. But its been more than a bit, more like an hour." Caitlyn said.  
  
"Thanks Showgirl. I might go and get her in a bit if she doesn't show." Spot said.  
  
"Well, well. Look who finally decided to grace us with her presence." Blink said, taking a moment out of the poker game to glance up at the doorway. Everyone looked up.  
  
"Where were you'se?" Spot asked angrily. A dark haired boy came up next to her, put his arms around her shoulders and kissed her. His eyes flashed when he saw whom it was.  
  
"Spot." Rae said, trying to soothe her boyfriend. They had made up from one of the days before.(A/N: That was for you Rae!) The whole room became quiet, as people glanced from Jack to Cecile to Spot.  
  
"Tyrant." Spot said, acknowledging the Queens' leader's presence.  
  
"Spot." Everyone was waiting for who would make the next move. They all knew of the unspoken feud between Spot and Tyrant. It had been around ever since they both became leaders of adjoining boroughs. "Your sister here is nothing like you Conlon." Tyrant said, kissing Cecile again. She smiled and wrapped her hands around his waist.  
  
"Watch it Skinner." Spot sneered, heading towards him, pulling out his gold tipped cane. Rae grabbed him by the suspenders and pulled him next to her. Cecile grabbed Tyrant who was preparing to fight. She whispered something in his ear. He smiled cockily and leaned down to kiss her again.  
  
"Watch what you're doing with my sister." Spot said, his blue-green eyes turning a stormy gray.  
  
"Who's going to make me? You? I think Cecile's a big girl and she can make her own decisions. Isn't that right?" Tyrant asked Cecile, gazing into her eyes. In the meantime, Jack was sitting next to Blink wondering what was happening. Did she not just tell him she would go to the little Newsies rally/party tomorrow night at Medda's. It had been changed from Tibby's to accommodate everyone that was coming. Cecile looked into Spot's eyes, matching his stormy gray ones with her own icy blue ones. She nodded, daring Spot to say anything.  
  
"I can't believe you Cecile. Out of all the eligible men in New York, you pick this one." Spot said, shaking his head with disbelief.  
  
"I was just about to ask Rae here the same question. I've offered her all that you see here, but I don't think she goes for the manly man. I think it's more the sloppy, scrawny leaders type." This time, it was Mush and Specs that had to hold both Spot and Rae back. Cecile leaned up and whispered something into Tyrant's ear as the rest of the lodging house looked on in wonder. He gave her a quick kiss and headed back outside.  
  
"What's da meaning of dis?" Spot asked angrily as soon as Tyrant had stepped over the threshold outside.  
  
"Spot calm down." Jack said, coming up behind him. Cecile looked guiltily in the hurt eyes of Jack.  
  
"Well, you warned me from going out with any guys from Brooklyn or Manhattan, so I chose second best. And I don't settle for second best, I go for the high people, the leaders. Naturally, I picked Tyrant." Cecile explained.  
  
"Why him? Out of everyone in New York, all the Newsies. You picked him. How could you? Someone must have told you how much I hate him." Spot said.  
  
"So you wouldn't have minded if I picked anyone else? Anyone except for him?" Cecile walked over to Blink. "I could have picked Blink? Or Mush? Or Specs? Anyone but Tyrant? Race? Davey? Or Jack? She asked slyly, placing her hand on his shoulder. Jack looked at it disdainfully and tried to shrug it off, but she kept it firmly there.  
  
"Yes. Just anyone but him!" Spot reiterated.  
  
"So you wouldn't get mad if I went out with someone you warned me about before?" She asked.  
  
"Yes!" Spot shouted.  
  
"I'll be right back." Cecile said and darted outside.  
  
"Listen Tyrant, thanks for all your help. I really appreciated it! I think it actually worked." Cecile said to the awaiting boy outside.  
  
"No problem. Glad to be of service Belle. I'll see you soon." He leaned down and kissed her cheek and then left. She rushed back inside.  
  
"I could choose anyone I wanted?" Cecile asked again.  
  
"As long as they treat you right and they aren't named Tyrant!" Spot said.  
  
"Alright." She sat down on the poker table and took Jack by the hands.  
  
"Remember the other night when I said I had to have a plan to make Spot okay with us? Well that was the plan and I hope you aren't too mad at me." She said. "I completely understand if you don't want me to go to the rally with you tomorrow night." Jack pulled her to her feet.  
  
"I still want to go to the rally with you tomorrow night. Is that okay with you Spot?" The two lovebirds turned towards him.  
  
"Well, I know that you'll treat her with respect and you aren't named Tyrant, so I guess I have to say yes." Jack grinned and leaned towards Cecile and kissed her softly on the lips.  
  
A/N: Aww.that was so sweet!! Ok Review!!!!! 


	28. To Dance at Irving Hall

A/N: The next few chapters will be about other people and their relationships. It all happens over a time period of about a month to a month and a half. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!! I feel so loved!!! Also, Lacrosse is starting school and we're getting into the harder times at school. Then our major choir concert is coming up, where we have four- hour rehearsals for a week straight and then finals! So I'm not promising anything about when I'll update next! I really will try though! I'm listening to Justincase's CD right now, they are so good!! I really recommend them!!  
  
Bess: Thanks a bunch! Ace: Thanks for your persistance! Falco: I loved your reviews!!Especially the first one! SpiderChick: Thanks!! The story is far from finished, there's going to be a sequel. Irish Fury: Thanks! Tiger: Thanks! Moth: Hehe. You'll get him soon like next chapter or so. But how do you want to get him? I need some ideas cause I sure don't got any. Hehe..Could you tell that English is my best subject? Classic: Thanks! And its not done and there will be a sequel. Rae Kelly: MORE OF YOUR STORIES!!!!! Vix: Thanks! Laura: Thanks! Chaci: Sure, I'm not sure where I could fit you in or if I even could; but send me your stuff anyways. Fastdancer: Thanks so much!! Hehe, it wasn't a novel, more like a short story lol. Anna Belle: Thanks! Drama Queen: Send me your stuff!!! My computer is stupid and deleted it. Hurry cause Cecile's best friend is going to come into play soon!!  
  
A Thousand Meanings  
  
"Is that the dress you're wearing Bella?" Sullivan asked, picking up the white silk dress that lay on Cecile's bed at Irving Hall. He let the soft, silky material run through his fingers and held it up.  
  
"Yes. Do you like it? Medda surprised me with it yesterday when she found out that Jack and I were a couple." She responded, eyeing herself in the mirror as she put up her curly, blonde hair. "Does my hair look okay?"  
  
"Your hair looks great. I like it and I'm sure it will look great on you, but isn't it a little low cut?" He skeptically asked, holding the dress next to her.  
  
"Who do you think you are, my brother?" She teased, turning back to the mirror and pinning her hair up.  
  
"Well..no..I just don't want anyone to get the wrong idea." He said, placing the dress back on the bed.  
  
"I think most of the Newsies, except for Jack, are smart enough to stay away from me. Otherwise, they'll have half of Brooklyn on their tail. Sullivan, as much as I love you, could you please leave while I change?"  
  
"Do I have to?" He asked, playfully pouting.  
  
"Yes." She said, shoving him out of the room. As Sullivan went out, Caitlyn came in.  
  
"What was that all about?" She asked.  
  
"He was just leaving. What are you wearing to the party tonight?" Cecile asked.  
  
"I'm not sure. Is this your dress?" She asked, picking up the dress that Sullivan had just put down. Cecile nodded.  
  
"This is gorgeous. Where did you get it?" She asked.  
  
"I had Medda make it for me and take it out of last week's salary."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"What are you going to wear tonight, Caitlyn? Isn't there a certain curly- hair boy you'd love to impress?" Cecile asked, smiling mischeivly. "I'll probably just wear this tonight." She said, pulling out her plainest blue dress. "And as for that boy, he's not going to be impressed. I'm sure he's never thought of me more than just his friend, good old Caitlyn." Caitlyn said dejectedly.  
  
"You don't know that for sure. And I happen to know that he is currently seating at a booth at Tibby's eating his lunch. Go talk to him and tell him how you feel. Then, come back here and I'm going to dress you up for the party tonight." Cecile commanded.  
  
"Do you really think I should tell him how I feel?" Caitlyn asked.  
  
"Yes. That's the only way to make you feel better. Now go!" Cecile shouted, pushing her out the door. "Good luck!"  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
Caitlyn turned off of Broome Street, headed towards Tibby's, wondering what she should say to Crutchy.  
  
She stopped in front of the restaurant, looking at Crutchy who was talking and laughing with Jack and Blink.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Crutchy, look! There she is now." Jack said, nodding his head slightly in the direction of the window.  
  
"What should I say?" The boy asked nervously.  
  
"Just tell her how you feel and then ask her to the dance tonight at Medda's. I did it with Charlotte and look where it got me." Blink advised.  
  
"What if she doesn't like me like that?" Crutchy asked, staring at the beautiful girl whose face was pressed up against the glass.  
  
"Then just be friends and show her what she's missing out on." Jack advised before he and Blink left the restaurant. Crutchy stared into his cup of ice water, hoping she would come in.  
  
"Well, here's my chance." Caitlyn thought, walking into the restaurant.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Hello Crutchy." He looked up to see Caitlyn walking towards him.  
  
"Heya Showgirl." He grinned, ruffling his curly brown hair. "How are you?"  
  
"Good, and you?"  
  
"I'm pretty good." He said as she sat down in front of him.  
  
"Actually, I have a lot on my mind right now." Caitlyn added, shyly glancing at him through her long, dark lashes.  
  
"Wanna talk about it?" He asked.  
  
"If you don't mind..See, there's this guy that I really like a lot. He's sweet, nice, cute and funny; everything I've always wanted in a guy. But, I don't think he likes me like that. What do you think I should do?"  
  
"I knew it! She doesn't like me at all! I knew she was too good for me." He thought sullenly as he stared at his empty plate. "Well, I think you should tell him how you feel. That way, it gets out in the open and then you find out how he feels about you. You might even be surprised and find out he likes you too." She breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"I was kinda hoping you'd say that. See, the guy that I really like: well, that guy is you Crutchy." She looked into his eyes, hoping for a positive reaction. He just stared at her blankly, not processing what she was saying. She tapped her fingers nervously on the table. "Umm..it would be nice to have some kind of response from you. Even a bad one." After a few seconds more of silence, tears filled her eyes and she slowly left the table. "I'll see you tonight. Goodbye." She managed to get out before walking quickly away before any of the other Newsies could see the floodgates opening.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"And then, he just stared at me blankly; not saying anything. It grew so horrible that I left and then came back here." Caitlyn said, a fresh batch of tears falling down her face.  
  
"Oh, honey, I'm so sorry. I would never had told you to tell him how you felt if I had known that was how he would have reacted." Cecile said, sitting down next to her and giving her a hug. With a decisive and made up look in her eyes, she pulled Caitlyn to her feet. "C'mon. We're going to make you look so gorgeous for the party tonight so that Crutchy doesn't know what hit him."  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Where are they?" Jack asked impatiently, tapping his foot.  
  
"Goils always take a lot more time to get ready then boys. A few facts of life you gotta know ta get by in dis woild."  
  
"I already know that, but goils should at least be reasonably late. NOT forty-five minutes!" Jack said, right as the door leading upstairs opened.  
  
"Sorry to keep you boys waiting, we had some extra things to take care of." Eronn said, coming down the stairs.  
  
"Woah, Dream. Ya look fantastic!" Race breathed, coming up behind Blink and Jack.  
  
"Thanks, Race. Wadda ya say we go and join the party?" Eronn said, inwardly laughing at the way that Race was acting just because she looked especially nice.  
  
Jack and Blink looked up to see the remaining three girls left on the stairs. Charlotte came down first, dressed in a soft lavender dress. Her brown hair was curled and let to flow freely about her shoulders. Next, was Cecile; she came down the stairs smiling widely when she saw Jack waiting for her. She was wearing the white silk dress that Medda had made for her, with her light blonde hair piled on top of her head with some curls framing her face. (AN: That's how I'm going to look for Homecoming!! I'm so excited!!!) Caitlyn paused for a second at the top of the stairs, looking at the couples pairing off below her. She wished that Crutchy had felt the same way about her. (Another AN: That's how I've been feeling this week. Ugh.. Boys!!!)  
  
Jack's jaw dropped open when he saw the girl coming down the stairs. Wow, was she gorgeous.  
  
"Wow, Caitlyn. You look gorgeous." He said, his eyes following the transformed girl down the stairs. Her unruly auburn hair had been curled and wasn't frizzy like it normally was. She had on a deep green dress, which brought out her emerald colored eyes.  
  
"Hey!" Cecile said, lightly punching Jack in the arm. He looked at her, a panicked look on his face.  
  
"Not that you're not gorgeous either." He covered himself quickly. "In fact, you're more than gorgeous. You're stunning, a star in my sky."  
  
"Give it up, Jack." Cecile said, smiling at his metaphor.  
  
"I was only saying that Caitlyn looked gorgeous because I'm not used to seeing her like this. She looks different usually." Jack said, still attempting his apology.  
  
"It's alright. She does look gorgeous, she better because Charlotte, Eronn and I did everything." Cecile commented, looking over her work.  
  
"Shall we, ladies?" Jack said, offering an arm to each of the girls. They graciously accepted it and proceeded to go to the party. They entered the main auditorium, already crowed with Newsies and their girls from all over the city.  
  
"Spot!" Cecile called, instantly spotting her brother and Rae in the center of the room. Cecile dragged Jack off to talk to her brother and Caitlyn was left standing alone. She sighed and went over to the bar.  
  
"A glass of water. With a lemon please." She said. "Thanks John." She sat at the bar watching her friends dancing and having a good time. She wished that things might have been different between her and Crutchy so that she could have at least had some companionship tonight.  
  
"Hey good lookin." A blonde boy said, coming over to her. "Wanna dance?" Caitlyn managed a small smile.  
  
"Let me just finish my glass of water Dutchy." The boy blinked at her.  
  
"How didja know who I was?" He asked.  
  
"I've known you for two years." Caitlyn responded. The boy blinked twice and then stared at Caitlyn as if she might disappear any second. She shifted, uncomfortable by Dutchy's scrutiny.  
  
"Showgirl?" He finally asked. She nodded slowly. "Wow. You look different. I mean, you're gorgeous. I mean you look a lot different then how you normally do." Caitlyn smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Now how about that dance?" She said, standing up and holding her arm out to Dutchy.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Rae, you look great! How did you end up going with some person like my brother over here?" Cecile gushed, walking over to her brother and his girl.  
  
"I'm not quite sure of that either." Spot said, as Rae punched him in the arm. "HEY!! For someone who looks like a lady tonight, ya sure don't act like one."  
  
"Yeah, well you ain't exactly a gentleman either. And at least I could pass for a lady, if I really wanted to." Rae retorted.  
  
"Who is everyone here?" Cecile asked Jack.  
  
"Well that one over there is Harlem, the leader of the Harlem Newsies and his girl Star. You know Tyrant and then the one next to him is the leader of the Staten Island Newsies, Navy." He said, pointing out the various Newsies.  
  
"C'mon." She said, taking his hand. "Let's go make some rounds."  
  
"Rounds?" Jack asked confused, before being dragged around the room.  
  
"Crystal!" Cecile called. "Hi Crystal, David!" She said, giving Crystal a hug. "You look great!" Crystal was wearing a purple dress with her long, brown hair curled around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks! I borrowed this dress from my cousin over in Harlem." Crystal said.  
  
"Hey David. How's it going?" Jack asked, igniting a spit shake with David despite the dirty look that Cecile was shooting him.  
  
"Pretty good, after all I'm here with one of the prettiest girls in all of New York." David said, tightening his grip around Crystal's waist. She smiled up at him.  
  
"We'll see you guys later." Jack said, taking Cecile's hand and leading her away.  
  
"Oh, Jack!! There's Samantha and Snitch, we have to go say hello. I haven't talked to her in forever." She said, pouting. He sighed and started towards them.  
  
"Hey Samantha! Snitch." Cecile said, as Jack spitshaked with Snitch, causing another disapproving look from Cecile. "I didn't know you two were coming." Cecile continued.  
  
"Well, I didn't know about it until this afternoon and Snitch offered to take me." Samantha said.  
  
"Aww..that's so sweet Snitch!" She said smiling at the now blushing boy.  
  
"Cecile, let's dance. I love this song." Jack said, as the band started to play a slower song. She said her good-byes and Jack led her onto the dance floor. She lay her head on Jack's shoulder and put one hand into his and the other around his neck.  
  
"You look great tonight Cece." Jack said.  
  
"Thanks. She murmured. She turned her head towards his, "What did you call me?"  
  
"Cece."  
  
"Hmm.I like it." She replied smiling. "Ugh..Jack, there's something wet on your hand." He examined it.  
  
"Oh, its just a little bit of spit left over from our encounter with Snitch." He wiped it on his shirt. "Nothing big."  
  
"Jack, that's disgusting." Cecile said, pulling away from him. "How does everyone do that horrid spit shake? Think of all the germs that you get and then you don't wash your hands." She shuddered. "It's revolting. Especially since I'm holding your hand." She reclaimed her hand and looked at it with disgust.  
  
"We've always done spit shakes and you've seen us! You've never had a problem with it before!" Jack protested.  
  
"Well, I've never had to make contact with the spit before." Cecile said, her voice raised.  
  
"You don't have to hold my hand, Cecile!" Jack said angrily. "Sarah never had a problem with it." Cecile backed away, looking as if she had just been slapped. Her eyes were like little pieces of flashing ice.  
  
"Then go back to her, Jack Kelly." She snapped, walking away. Jack mentally punched himself and walked over to where Blink, Crutchy and Charlotte were.  
  
"What happened between you two?" Blink asked. "Did you two have your first lover's quarrel?" He teased.  
  
Jack sat down and put his face into his hands. "Yeah."  
  
"Do you want to talk about it?" Charlotte asked, rubbing his back comfortingly.  
  
"It's really stupid. It started over spitshaking. She said how disgusting it was and how she had to hold the hand that had spit over it. Then I said that she didn't have to hold it. And then, I did the stupidest thing, I said Sarah never had had a problem with it. Then, she stormed away." Jack sighed. "God, I've messed things up before they ever really started."  
  
"That wasn't the smartest thing to do Cowboy." Blink said. "You have to talk to her and apologize. But for future reference, never compare your current love interest with a past flame."  
  
"Thanks, Blink." Jack said, sarcastically. "Hey Crutchy, what happened between you and Caitlyn this afternoon?"  
  
"She told me that she liked me." Crutchy said.  
  
"No way! That's great! So why aren't you dancing with her?" Charlotte asked.  
  
"But," Crutchy continued, "I was so shocked when she said that she liked me that I was speechless. I guess she thought that I didn't return her feelings so she rushed out of there before I had the chance to say something."  
  
"What!" Blink exclaimed. "You have to go and talk to her and tell her how you feel!"  
  
"Here's your chance." Jack said. "She's coming over here."  
  
"Hey Jack, Blink, Crutchy, Charlotte." Caitlyn said, sitting down at the bar and ordering some water.  
  
"Charlotte, do you want to go dance?" Blink asked, leading Charlotte onto the dance floor and winking at Crutchy.  
  
"I have to go find Cecile and apologize." Jack said, gulping down his drink and heading off.  
  
"So, Crutchy, how are you enjoying the dance?"  
  
"It's fun. How do you like it? I saw you dancing with Dutchy."  
  
"It's ok." Caitlyn said, taking a sip of her water.  
  
"Listen, about this afternoon.." Crutchy started.  
  
"Yeah. I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Caitlyn interrupted.  
  
"Me first." Crutchy said. "When you told me that you liked me, I was so shocked that I couldn't speak. It was something that I had wanted for so long that when it came true, I didn't know what to do."  
  
"You like me?" Caitlyn asked, a bit taken back. Crutchy nodded. She gave him a hug.  
  
"And now, because I didn't get to ask you this afternoon; Caitlyn, will you be my girl?" Crutchy asked.  
  
"Yes, Crutchy I will." She said, smiling. "Dance with me."  
  
"Umm..I can't dance with this thing." He said motioning to his crutch.  
  
"Yes you can." Caitlyn said, she took his hands and led him onto the dance floor.  
  
"No, Caitlyn. I can't dance." She ignored him and joined their hands, placing one of hers on his neck.  
  
"Yes, Crutchy, you can." She said, swaying to the music.  
  
"I can!" Crutchy exclaimed.  
  
"I told you so." Caitlyn said and then she kissed him.  
  
*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*  
  
"Cecile, I need to talk to you." Jack said, coming up to the roof. She turned away. "We need to talk, Cecile."  
  
"Just say what you have to Jack and the please leave." She said, her voice cracking.  
  
"Cece, I am so sorry. I should never have compared you to Sarah. It just slipped out."  
  
"It doesn't mean you can take it back, Jack." Cecile said, as Jack sat down next to her. She made a complete ninety-degree turn away from him.  
  
"Please listen. I'm sorry. I know I can't take it back, although I wish I could. It's not fair to compare you two. You both are so great but so different and I think I like you a lot better than I ever did Sarah. But please believe me when I say it was completely unintentional." Jack pleaded.  
  
"I don't forgive you, but I am sorry for making such a big fuss about the whole spit shake deal, even though it is disgusting. I just completely overreacted." She said, still facing away from him. Jack cupped her chin in his hand and turned her head towards him.  
  
"I'm sorry, Cece." Jack said, kissing her.  
  
"You still aren't forgiven." Cecile said, a smile playing at her lips.  
  
"How about now?" He asked kissing her again.  
  
"You're getting closer." She said, smiling slightly. He shoved her playfully and then kissed her again.  
  
"Mmm..now you're forgiven." She said softly as he engulfed her body within his arms and pulled her towards him so that her body was pressed closely against his. He kissed the side of her head.  
  
"C'mon." She said, getting up. "Let's go dance." Jack got up.  
  
"Ok. Just as long as you promise no fighting." Jack said, jokingly. Cecile sighed, disappointed.  
  
"Fine. But I love fighting, especially the making up part." She said. Jack put his arms around her shoulders kissing her one last time before they headed back downstairs.  
  
AN: Ugh,..I hate writing the mushy parts. Anyways, here's the chapter! Finally done! 


	29. Letters

A/N: Its hard to believe that is been almost 2 years that I've updated this story…at least according to   Alright, this chapter is going to take place 2 months from the last chapter because I really don't feel like writing chapters for the months in-between where nothing really important happens.  But here's a short little synopsis of what happened in the 2 unwritten months.  Everyone has been super happy and all the relationships have been working out and have gotten even stronger…a bit of a fairy tale, I know,…but I'm the author and that's what has been happening.

**2 MONTHS LATER…..**

"Medda, I think that you should come look at this."  Caitlyn said.  Medda looked up from her work.

"What is it, Caitlyn?"

"Just come."  She started towards the bedroom she and Cecile shared.  She nodded towards Cecile, asleep, tossing and turning on her bed.  She was drenched in sweat.  Her face had lost all of its normal coloring.

"What's going on?"  Charlotte asked, coming out of her bedroom and peering into Caitlyn's and Cecile's room.  "Oh my god, what's wrong with her?"

"Charlotte,"  Medda said, using her authoritative voice.  "Go get a glass of water and hurry."  She walked towards the bed and sat down on the corner.  "Cecile."  She said gently, shaking Cecile's shoulder.  "Cecile, wake up."  Her eyelids fluttered and slowly opened.  "Are you alright?" 

Cecile smiled and slowly sat up.  "Yes, I'm fine.  I'm just really thirsty and during the night, I was really hot, which explains why I'm soaked in my own sweat." 

"Here drink this."  Medda handed her a glass of water and gently patted her face with a towel.  "Are you sure you're fine?"  Cecile nodded.  "Caitlyn, go and run a bath for Cecile.  Cecile, are you up for practicing today?"  Cecile nodded.  "Alright.  Let me know if you need anything." 

"Thanks. I'm just going to take a bath."  She walked into the bathroom and stood over the sink, splashing her face with cold water.  She undressed and sunk into the water, closing her eyes and relaxing every muscle of her body.  But her paradise was soon disrupted by a powerful and incessant cough. 

"Are you feeling better?"  Caitlyn asked.  Cecile nodded.  "I heard you coughing in there and I know that Medda has some good medications to stop colds and coughs." Cecile laughed, but stopped short for she had run out of breath.

"Oh no, I had just swallowed some water.  Silly me, I had fallen asleep with my mouth open.  Tell Medda, I'll be down to practice in 15 minutes." 

"Alright girls, that was great.  Take your lunch break and be back before 2:00." Medda said as Moth entered the performance room. 

"Girls, you have to come to the lodging house.  During the night, two little kids fell asleep on the steps of the lodging house.  I think their mother died, but they're the cutest things in the world. You have to come see." 

"The cutest things in the world…hmm, coming from Moth, that's pretty strong.  I guess we have to go see what all the fuss is about."  The showgirls headed towards the lodging house. 

When the girls entered the lodging house, they saw Mush, Jack, Crutchy and Blink sitting in a circle, trying to get the two little children to talk. The older one, the boy, appeared to be around 7 or 8.  He had long, shaggy brown hair, blue eyes and a few freckles dusted on his nose and cheeks.  He was scrawny, but with his fists clenched at his sides, he appeared to be another newsboy.  The younger girl was about 4.  She looked like a little angel, with her blue eyes and light blonde hair.

"They are cute."  Cecile said, attracting the attention of the younger girl. 

"Mommy?"  She asked, standing up and walking over to Cecile.

"No sweetheart, I'm not your mommy."  She said, taking the little girl's hands.  "But I would like to know where your mother is." 

"I already told 'em."  The little boy said roughly, fighting to hold back tears.  "My dad was a drunk and died in a fight and my mom died in a fire, helping us to escape.  Sorry about my sister, but you do resemble our mother.  You have the same hair as her." 

"And, what's your name sweetheart?"  Cecile asked the little girl.

"Daisy."  She replied.  "What's your name?"

"Cecile…You want to know something?"  Cecile asked.  Daisy shook her head eagerly. 

"I think you look like a little princess."  Cassidy smiled.

"That's what Mommy calls me, her little princess."  She said excitedly. 

"Really?  And what does Mommy call your brother?"  She asked. 

Cassidy giggled again.  "She doesn't have a special name for him, just his name."

"And what's his name?"

"Nicholas."  She said.

"I like that name.  Do you like that name?"  Cecile asked.  Daisy looked once at her brother, and nodded, giggling once again.

"Well Nicholas.." Cecile started.

"Nick.  Everyone calls me Nick."

"Alright, Nick.  What exactly are you going to do now?"  Jack asked.  The little boy shrugged.  "Prolly go to the orphanage…I dunno."  Crutchy shook his head.

"There ain't no way in hell I'm letting two lil kids go to the orphanage.  I've done dat and believe me it ain't pretty."  Jack said.

"So what are we goin to do?"  Nick asked.  Jack shrugged.

"What if you let them stay here?"  Caitlyn asked softly.  The other girls nodded.

"Yeah.  Nick could learn how to sell papers and Jack, you always say having a little kid around is good for business.  You could bring Daisy with you, after all who could say no to her?"  Charlotte added eagerly.

"That could work."  Jack said. 

"I could be a good newsie.  I promise." Nick said.

"I don't think Kloppman would have a problem with it.  After all, they would only take one bed and we could all chip in to help them pay for it." Blink said.

"I'll pay for them."  Cecile said.  Jack looked at her and shook his head.

"You don't have enough money to pay for them.  All of the newsies will help pay."  Jack said.

"Jack.  I said I would pay for them.  Don't worry, I have money stashed away."  Cecile said.  Jack stared at her for a long time. 

"Alright.  If you think you can." 

"Jack, I know I can."  Cecile said.  "Daisy, sweetheart, are you hungry?"  Daisy nodded and brought her hands to her stomach. "What do you want to eat?"

"I dunno."

"Do you want to go to this nice little restaurant that I know?"  Cecile asked.  Daisy nodded eagerly.  "Nick, are you hungry?" 

"Yes.  But I got no money."  He said. 

"Don't worry about it, I'll treat you."  Cecile said.

"We don't take charity from no one."  Nick said proudly, standing up and taking Daisy's hand. 

"Fine, then you can pay me back later, once you have the money.  Alright?  But now, you really need to eat something."  Cecile said as Nick nodded slowly. 

"Does everyone else want to go to Tibby's?"  Jack asked.  The decision was unanimous.  As the group headed out the door, Jack took Cecile's hand and pulled her towards the back of the group.  She smiled at him. 

"Yes, Mr. Kelly?"  She asked, a little coyish.

"Ms. Cunningham, I'd like to know where you're getting all of this money.  I know Medda don't pay that much." 

Cecile pulled her hand away. "Frankly, Mr. Kelly, I don't think its any of your business, but I'll tell you because I'm rather fond of you.  I had some money before I came to work for Medda and I haven't really used it yet and I think that this is a worthy cause." 

"How did you get that money, Cecile?"  Jack asked.

"A little bird gave it to me."  She answered, smiling at him.

"No really.  How come you never tell me anything about your past?"  Jack asked.

"How come you never tell me anything about your past either?"  Cecile retorted.

"It ain't like it any big secret.  My pop's in jail, me muddah's dead.  And here I am, trying to save up enough money to go to Santa Fe."  Jack said.

"Someday, Jack. Someday, you'll know. I promise." 

"But I want to know now."  He said, taking her hand and pulling her closer to him.  She smiled and kissed him. 

"Ewww…what are they doing?"  Daisy asked, looking at the couple and tugging on her brother's hand.  They broke their embrace (omg I feel like I'm writing a romance novel with the phrase: they broke their embrace..) 

"Come here Daisy. We have to have a girl talk."  Cecile took Daisy's hand and patted her head.  "You see, Jack,"  She pointed at Jack.  "and I like each other very much and that's a way that we express our feelings.  Someday, you'll understand." 

"But why does it have to be so gross?"  Daisy asked, resulting in multitudes of laughter from the other Newsies.

"I don't know….maybe its just Jack."  Cecile said, looking over her shoulder. 

"Hey.." Jack said, playfully hitting Cecile's shoulder.  She took the bandana he always wore around his neck, and pulled him close.  "I love you."  He whispered in her ear, just for her to hear.  She froze, and released her grip. 

"So, Daisy." She said, turning away from Jack.  "What are you going to have to eat? I hear the sandwiches are really good."

"Hey, Caitlyn..can I talk to you for a sec?"  Jack asked, pulling her aside at the counter. 

"Sure.  What do ya need?"  She said, sitting down.

"Alright, listen."  Jack reached up and scratched his neck.

"Yes….?" 

"Earlier I said, I love you to Cecile..." 

"Did you really?"  Caitlyn squealed.  "Was it your first time?"

Jack nodded.  "But da problem is…..da problem is dat she didn't say it back to me." 

"Oh.  I don't know, she was probably shocked when you said it to her and she didn't know  how to respond, if you want I can talk to her tonight and ask her,"

"What happened?" Caitlyn asked, applying lipstick to her already rouged lips.  "He told you he loved you and then you pulled away and started talked to Daisy?" 

"Daisy is adorable.  I want to keep her forever."  Cecile said.  "Can you zip me?"  Caitlyn walked behind Cecile.

"Don't change the subject."  She said, pulling up the zipper.  "Why didn't you tell him you loved him?  I know you do; I see it in your eyes every time you look at him."

"I don't know."  Cecile said, pulling on her black gloves.  "I love him, I know I do.  But I just couldn't say it.  It's like I can't commit to him because I know sooner or later, I'm going to have to go home.  I don't really belong in this world.  And I don't want to break his heart.  I don't want to love him, Caitlyn.  But please don't tell him this, please."   Caitlyn nodded.

"Caitlyn, you're on."  Charlotte said, knocking on the door to their dressing room. 

"Good luck."  Cecile said.  After Caitlyn had closed the door, she let out the cough she had been suppressing.  She grabbed a handkerchief and held it up to her mouth.  When she pulled it away, she saw there were specks of blood dotted on the white cloth.  "Please God, no, not now."  She pleaded silently. 

"Good luck Cecile."  Caitlyn said, passing her backstage.  She smiled and took her place behind the curtain with the male dancers that were appearing in her number.  She adjusted the black hat on her hair that was pulled back.  She felt at home in the dress she was wearing, a strapless silver dress that flared at the bottom, with black gloves and a gigantic, but fake, diamond necklace.  After all, this was pretty much the same outfit she would wear to go see the opera with her brother.  The curtain was raised and she took a deep breath.  But, it was as if she hadn't taken a breath at all.  She couldn't breath.  She could feel everyone's eyes on her.  "Calm down Cecile."  She told herself.  "Let it pass."  The music started and somehow she managed to start singing.

"The French are glad to die for love.  They delight in fighting duels.  But I prefer a man who lives, and gives expensive jewels."  She sang.  "A kiss on the hand may be quite continental but diamonds are a girl's best friend."  As the applause rang out at the end of her number, she felt her breath becoming shorter and shorter.  She gasped a couple of times, but no one heard her.  As the curtain was lowered, she could feel herself sinking to the ground. 

"What happened?"  She asked groggily, opening her eyes, discovering she was lying on the bed in her dressing room. 

"You fainted."  Caitlyn said. 

"Oh.  Its these silly costumes, sometimes when you dance, its hard to breathe in them." 

"Here, change into your dressing robe."  Caitlyn said, taking it off its hook.

"Can you please find my brother for me? Its imperative that I talk to him.  And please, please don't let Jack in."  Cecile said. "Thank you Caitlyn."

"Spot."  Caitlyn said, walking out into the lobby. "Cecile fainted on stage and she says she needs to talk to you." 

"She fainted?" Jack exclaimed.  "I need to see her."  Caitlyn shook her head. 

"She only wants to see Spot." 

"What?  Why?  I love her, shouldn't I be allowed to see her?"  Jack said. 

"Jack, please.  She told me specifically to not let you into her dressing room."  Caitlyn said.

"Does it have sometin to do with the 'I love you'?"  He asked, a little more softly.

"I don't think so.  I think there's something that her brother knows that she needs to discuss with him. Just let it go, Jack."  Caitlyn said, softly as Crutchy came up to them.

"What happened onstage Cecile?"  Spot asked, closing the door to her dressing room.

"I'm going home, Cedric."  She said, taking a sip of water.

"What?  Why?  Why would you go back to a grandfather who would make you marry someone as bad as Luke?"  Spot exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Cedric.  I have to go back.  I don't belong here, here in this world." 

"No, you love it here.  You have me and Caitlyn and Blink and Jack. I thought you loved us." 

"I do, Cedric."  She sighed and looked at the window.  "I'm sick again, Cedric."  She said, tears forming in her eyes. 

"How do you know?"  He asked, sitting down on a chair and taking her hand.

"Cedric,"  She said, not really hearing him.  "The doctors said if the tuberculosis came back, the chances were very slim I'd survive again."

"You're not going to f-ing die, Cecile! You can't die!"  Spot screamed, taking a vase of flowers and throwing it to the floor.  "You can't!  And you can't f-ing leave either!"  He stormed out of the room. 

"What the hell was that?"  Jack asked, coming into the room. 

"Oh, Spot was just a little upset."  She said, getting up but sitting back down again.

"No, don't move.  You need to rest.  A little upset? This looks more than a little upset to me." Jack said, picking up the pieces of glass that were scattered on the lush carpet.

"Jack, I'm not sick. It was just those silly costumes with the corsets we have to wear."  She said.  He came over and kissed her. 

"You need to stay here tonight and get some rest."  Jack said as she began coughing.  "I'll tell Medda to send some medicine and some water for you."  He kissed her again. "I'll see you tomorrow."  He stopped at the doorway.  "I love you, Cecile."  He said, looking into her eyes but no response came.  He sighed and headed towards the other newsies.

"Oh, I'm sorry dear.  I didn't mean to wake you."  Medda said, coming into the room.

"No, no, its alright.  I was just resting my eyes." Cecile said.  "Thank you for bringing that for me." 

"Its nothing.  Are you feeling better?"  Medda asked.  Cecile nodded. 

"Its just these silly costumes and I think I'm just tired."  Cecile said.  "Medda, could you hand me a pen and some sheets of paper?  I have some things I need to write down."  Cecile waited until Medda left to begin her first letter.

            _Dear Grandfather,_

_I have decided to return home.  Please meet me at the Horace Greeley statue in five days time to fetch me.  I will explain everything when I return home._

_            Cecile_

She sighed and reached for the other sheets of paper.  This was going to be a long and difficult letter to write.  Tears started to trickle down her face as she began:

            _Dearest Jack,_

_            By the time you are reading this, I am with my family again and at my house.  There is much to tell you, remember how I said that you would someday know the story of my life…well Jack, this is your lucky day.  _

_            I was born in Boston to my parents, Joseph Pulitzer II and Anne Cunningham. I lived the privilege life as a happy girl born into the highest social standings.  However, when I was ten, my brother, Cedric, or as he is known, Spot, ran away.  My family was devastated.  My mother sat at the window for weeks afterwards, waiting for him to return.  One day, I found a letter stuffed away in his writing desk.  He wrote he had to get away from all of the stifling aspects of life here.  He wanted to be free - free to do what he wanted, dress how he wanted and talk with people that he wanted.  Another blow came to our family four years later, when my parents were hit by a runaway carriage.  My father died instantly and my mother a few hours later.  My two older brothers were attending university and my oldest brother was married, but he didn't want to raise a 14 year old girl.  So, I was sent to New York to live with my grandfather, Joseph Pulitzer.  I know that all the newsies feel hatred towards my grandfather, but he is actually very loving and kind.  He is just a shrewd businessman, that's all.  He gave me everything I ever dreamed of.  When I was fifteen, he sent me to England to live with my other grandparents, a duke and duchess.  I loved it, parties and balls every night.  Operas and plays and just the city itself.  When I returned, a few months shy of my eighteenth birthday, I was a debutante.  And of course my grandfather started thinking of marriage.  He arranged a marriage for me to Luke Remsin, the son of the mayor and one of the most powerful allies of my grandfather.  However, there is a darker side to Luke that one rarely sees.  He treats women horribly.  I have seen fun-loving women, spirited women enter into a relationship with him and come out broken and depressed.  So, I ran away and somehow, Cedric's newsies found me.  Do not hate Grandfather for arranging a marriage for me, he just wanted to make sure that I was adequately provided for after his death.  He didn't know the darker side of Luke.  However, part of the reason I am returning is that Luke is now on his honeymoon with a debutante from Virginia._

_            There is a darker side to my life.  When I was eight, I had tuberculosis.  The doctors say it was a miracle I survived.  They also said if I ever had a relapse, chances were slim I would pull through again.  Well, Jack, it has come back.  That was the reason I had fainted onstage after my number.  In the past couple of days, I have coughing up my own blood.  I'm dying, Jack. I'm going to die.  And that's one of the reasons I'm returning home.  _

_            Jack, please don't hate me.  I love you more than I knew was possible._

_                                                Cecile Pulitzer_


	30. Eternal Sunshine of the Spotless Mind

"Blink, I told you why I have to go back. I'm sorry." Cecile said, folding one of her dresses that Medda had given to her and put it into a trunk she had recently bought.

"But why? You have money, we could hire a doctor to stay with you night and day." Blink protested, standing in the way of her trunk. She looked at him, pushing past him with her elbow.

"Blink. I would die and I don't want to die. If I want to have any hope of pulling through this, I need to go back to my grandfather. He will bring in the best doctors from around the world. Something our meager funds could never do. Please, Blink. Don't make this any harder than it already is."

There was a silence as Cecile locked up her trunk. "Please, Blink. I care for you so much - you have been such a great friend to me in these last couple of months. Don't ruin my memories of you, be my friend until the end." She sighed. "Don't let Jack in the vicinity of the statue tomorrow. I don't want to see him. That would be more than I could bear." Blink nodded as Cecile hugged him.

"Are you performing tonight?" He asked her.

"Yes I am, I'm singing something that I wrote for Jack. Let him know that its for him after I leave if he doesn't realize it tonight." Cecile told him.

Jack fidgeted in his seat at Irving Hall nervously. Cecile had been avoiding him for the past couple of days and he was worried that the I love you ordeal had been the cause of that. He planned to confront her about it tonight after the show.

"Hiya Jack." Blink said, sitting next to him.

"Hey Blink." Jack said halfheartedly.

"Whats the matter?"

"Women. Don't ever let yourself become engrossed in one. It ain't a good idea."

"Might be a little too late for that." Blink said.

"Right." Jack said, remembering Blink's ladyfriend. "Well, can't help you out there."

"Hey, Jack. Cecile wanted me to tell you -" The lights started to dim and Medda came on stage.

"Shhh.." Jack said, swatting the back of Blink's head.

Caitlyn was the first onstage, doing a flashy number followed by Charlotte and Eronn doing a cute cabaret-type performance.

Cecile stepped behind the curtain, looking at the scene around her. She would miss the hustle and bustle of the theater and that nervous feeling she got right before she went on.

The curtain lifted, revealing Cecile in a simple white dress and a bouquet of red roses sitting on top of the piano. She began singing, her sweet voice rising to the balconies where Jack was sitting.

"Like the sound of silence calling,  
I hear your voice and suddenly  
I'm falling, lost in a dream.  
Like the echoes of our souls are meeting,  
You say those words and my heart stops beating.  
I wonder what it means.  
What could it be that comes over me?  
At times I can't move.  
At times I can hardly breath.  
When you say you love me,  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me,  
For a moment, there's no one else alive.  
You're the one I've always thought of.  
I don't know how, but I feel sheltered in your love.  
You're where I belong.  
And when you're with me if I close my eyes,  
There are times I swear I feel like I can fly  
For a moment in time.  
Somewhere between the Heavens and Earth ,  
And frozen in time, Oh when you say those words.  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
For a moment there's no one else alive.  
And this journey that we're on.  
How far we've come and I celebrate every moment.  
And when you say you love me,  
That's all you have to say.  
I'll always feel this way.  
When you say you love me  
The world goes still, so still inside and  
When you say you love me  
In that moment I know why I'm alive.  
When you say you love me.  
When you say you love me.  
Do you know how I love you?"

Blink looked over at Jack to see if he knew that it was for him. Jack was sitting in his chair, a look of amazement on his face. He stood suddenly and started making his way toward the exit.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Cecile asked, standing in the doorway of her dressing room with an amused look on her face.

"Playing dress up." Daisy said, lipstick smeared all over her face and one of Cecile's hats on her head.

Cecile laughed. "Come here. Let me clean you up." She look one of the towels and wet it, starting to wipe the red goo off of the young girl's face.

"Daisy, what are you doing?" Nick asked his little sister, re-entering the room with a candy bar in his hand. "I told you not to touch anything!" Daisy looked up at her brother with tears in her eyes.

"Its ok. Why are you guys back here?" Cecile asked, giving Daisy a hug.

"Daisy was bored during the show so Blink told me to take her back to your dressing room and to amuse ourselves until you came back but I got hungry so I went to go get something to eat." Nick sputtered. Cecile laughed.

"You two are too much." She looked at Nick's face. "You need to be cleaned up as well." She started to wipe the chocolate from his face.

She looked up, after hearing a noise in the doorway, and stood when she saw who it was.

"Nick, take Daisy into Caitlyn's dressing room please." Nick looked between the two people and quickly did as he was told.

"Hello Jack." Cecile said quietly. Jack said nothing, just stood there staring at her. She wiped her hands on the napkin and set it down on her dressing room table, turning to look at him again. "So now you know the big secret. I love you." She said, rushing through the last part.

"God, I love you too." Jack said, crossing the room and kissing her. She melted into his arms and wrapped her arms around his head, thinking this would be the last time he would love her like this. A tear ran down her face.

"What's wrong?" Jack asked, kissing away the tear. Cecile shook her head.

"This is all so surreal. I don't want it to ever be over."

Jack laughed as he caressed her face. "You won't ever be able to get rid of me." Cecile kissed him again, as if to seal his promise. If only you knew, Jack, she thought.

"C'mon, let's go to the party. Let me change." Cecile said, pushing away from Jack.

"What if I stayed and you changed?" Jack asked suggestively, raising an eyebrow.

"You know I'm not that kind of girl, Mr.Kelly. Now out." She shut the door after Jack and sunk to the floor, burying her tearing eyes in her hands.

"Where's Spot?" Cecile asked Blink at the party later on.

"He stayed in Brooklyn." Blink said, squeezing her arm encouragingly.

"I thought he would. He was pretty angry about my leaving. God, he wanted us to be just like we were when he left. We were nine, now we're both 17 and we lead completely different lives. This is not where I'm supposed to be! Can't he see that?" Cecile said angrily to Blink.

"Cecile, relax. Enjoy the night while you can." Blink told her, crossing the room to find his special someone.

"Jack, can we leave?" Cecile whispered in his ear. Jack looked at her. "Not for that, Jack Kelly. I just want to be somewhere alone with you." He took her hand and they said their goodbyes and entered the dark streets of New York.

"I know someplace that we can be alone." Jack said, holding her tightly. He led her onto a rooftop that overlooked New York's developing skyline.

"Its beautiful." Cecile said. "I love you Jack. I just want to let you know."

"I love you too and nothing will ever change that." She just smiled weakly.

"You'd be surprised, Jack."

"No, nothing will ever change." Jack insisted.

"Let's just focus on tonight and me and you." Cecile said, kissing him softly.

Cecile woke up with the sun and looked around groggily, trying to remember where she was. The last night came flooding back to her. She looked at Jack's sleeping form beside her and kissed him softly. She took her letter to him out of her pocket and put it in her place and left quietly, pausing once at the top of the fire escape but not looking back.

Three hours later, after saying all of her goodbyes to many of the Newsies, she sat on her trunk in front of the Horace Greeley statue mentally saying goodbye to many of the things to which she had grown accustomed. Her golden hair was perfectly curled and pinned, without a hair out of place underneath the dove gray hat she had bought to go with her matching traveling suit. She coughed into her handkerchief and looked around the busy square, hoping to see one face that would not show.

Jack Kelly stirred in the bench where he had spent the night and moved his arm. Something was missing, a tiny voice whispered to him through his dream. He shifted and lazily opened one eye, allowing it to adjust to his surroundings. His free hand searched the empty spot next to him, where one hour before a young girl slept next to him.

His hand reached a worn envelope with Jack written across the front. He looked at it curiously before opening it. His eyes quickly skimmed the first paragraph of the letter, widening with shock, before he began to understand what was written on the page before him.

"Hey." Cecile turned to look at the figure that had sat next to her.

"Hey." After a long pause, she put her head on his shoulder. "I was hoping you'd come. I missed you last night."

"Well, it's a little hard saying goodbye to your sister in front of all these boys that look up to ya." Spot said. The pair sat in silence for a while. "I still don't understand why you have to go and not come back." Spot finally said. Cecile groaned.

"We've discussed this a thousand times, Cedric. We both know why."

"You could stay and live with me. I could get ya a good doctor. I know a guy on 56th Street. After ya get better, you could -

"Be what? A Newsie? I was raised to become something more than that Cedric. I want to become something more than that. And besides…- She held back a sob. -We both know that the likelihood of me getting over this is not very big."

"But at least you'd be happy with us in your last days." Spot protested.

"Cedric, I was so happy living with Grandfather and going out every night. It was just a, a different sort of happy than being with you and the other Newsies. It was a different experience, but each of them good." She sighed and kissed his cheek.

Jack tore through Blink's normal selling spots, looking for the Newsie. He finally spotted him, selling a paper to a young couple.

"Blink. I need to talk to you now!" Jack said urgently, pulling him away from future buyers.

"Whats the big deal?"

"Where is Cecile? I need to talk to her now!" Jack insisted.

"Isn't she at Medda's?" Blink asked, feigning a look of innocence.

"Don't do that to me Blink! Not now, its too important." Jack threw the letter at Blink's face. "I need to talk to her before she leaves!" Blink thought for a while and then shook his head.

"She gave me strict orders not to let you anywhere near Horace -" Blink stopped, realizing his blunder. Jack released his grip on Blink's arm and ran in the opposite direction.

"How happy is the blameless Vestal's lot! The world forgetting, by the world forgot. Eternal sunshine of the spotless mind. Each prayer accepted, and each wish resigned." Cecile quoted as her brother looked at her. "Alexander Pope." She explained. "Isn't it beautiful?" Spot shrugged. He didn't really see the beauty in a bunch of words.

"I guess. What does it mean?" Spot asked.

"To me, it means that happiness can't go on forever because life happens, even when you're busy making other plans. People just can't go on living a blissful life like we've been doing the last couple of months - things just don't work that way. But I guess, I don't know - its good that bad things happen because without the bad, we wouldn't have the good. If we never experienced bad, we wouldn't know when we were happy and we wouldn't be able to experience life's simplest joys. If I hadn't gotten sick again, I would never realized how much I love you or Jack or Blink or Caitlyn and how great these months have been." She gave him a hug. "I love you Cedric."

"What's going to happen Cecile?" Spot asked her, helping her up as they saw a black carriage enter the square. She shrugged.

"I don't know Cedric." She straightened her dress. "But you'll always have my key." She patted his chest, under which lay a bulky, old-fashioned copper key. "All you have to do is knock and I'll let you in. Goodbye." She gave him a quick hug before he hurried off, not wanting his grandfather to recognize him.

"Josh!" Cecile squealed as her older brother stepped out of the carriage. She threw her arms around his neck.

"We've missed you so much! Shh..don't tell but Grandfather has a surprise party waiting for you back at Pemberely. He's told everyone you were in Maine, visiting some distant relative of ours." Josh explained as the driver took her trunk and strapped it in. He took her hand and helped her into the carriage but not before she looked around once more.

"Are you expecting someone else?" He teased. Cecile glanced quickly around the square once more and coughed into her handkerchief that was slowly becoming covered in red. "Grandfather also has doctors waiting for you." Cecile smiled weakly.

"Let's go Josh. I'm eager to get home and tired. I've had a long night." She climbed into the carriage and adjusted her hat before the driver headed off.

"Please don't let me be too late." Jack pleaded as he ran into Horace Greeley Square. He looked around, not seeing any girl that matched Cecile. "I missed her." He thought, tears coming to his eyes. "And she's dying."

A/N: Don't worry, its not over. This ending would suck if this was the last chapter…I still have a tiny amount of ideas for this story. Anyways…thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed it and special props go out to Rae Kelly who has reviewed every single one of my chapters even if I haven't done the same to her. And now for the lovely disclaimer: I don't own the quote (Alexander Pope does), the song is When You Say You Love Me by Josh Groban and I don't own any of the Newsies or any of that good stuff - although I wish I did because then I wouldn't be going into debt paying for my college.

READ AND REVIEW!


	31. Never's an Awfully Long Time

"How is she?" Joseph Pulitzer asked the doctor as he left Cecile's room at the Pulitzer mansion. The doctor put his stethoscope into his bag, and looked gravely at the wealthy man.

"It doesn't look good, Mr. Pulitzer. Her coughing has become more severe, and the amount of blood that she has coughed up has increased." He shook his head. "I'm not sure if she'll make it through the night."

"Thank you. I'll send someone to fetch you if she changes." The doctor was shown through the door. Joseph Pulitzer, regarded by some as one of the most powerful men in the city, now looked old and tired. He opened her door a crack and looked in on his granddaughter. Her pale body shook as she tried to suppress her coughs. He had never been a very religious man but tonight, he prayed to God that He would give her health back to her. She was his pride and joy. She helped to brighten people's day and always tried to be a nice, caring person – although she did have her faults as well.

-one o'clock in the morning-

"Heya kid." Spot said, slipping into Cecile's room. She opened her eyes, and Spot couldn't help but wince. Her eyes were so red and bloodshot. She smiled weakly.

"How did you get in here?" She whispered hoarsely.

"I know people, kid. I am after all the most powerful person in the most powerful borough of New York." Spot said, shrugging. "Actually, I'm friends with one of your maids." She laughed, which soon turned into more coughing. Spot handed her a handkerchief. "What did doc say?"

She tried to sit up. "Bella, what are you doing? Don't move at all." He reached behind her and adjusted her pillows.

"Doc doesn't think I'll make it through the night."

"What does he know?" Spot asked. "How do you feel?"

"I can't lie, Cedric. I don't think I'll make it either. Its getting harder and harder to breathe and every time I do, blood comes out. Its not very pleasant."

"I can imagine. You'll make it through this Remember when you were 8 and no one thought you'd pull through, but you did. God was looking out for you, despite my own personal beliefs about an Almighty." She looked at him.

"I don't want to die. I just can't live with this pain. Its so hard."

"I know, Cela. I know. You have so much to live for, though. You have your family, the Newsies, all your hoity-toity friends who live around. You can give so much back to the world." She smiled at him.

"I'll miss you, Cedric. You did a good job for yourself, even if I would've much rather you be with me my whole life. You did good. But Cedric….why didn't Jack come with you? I know you, and I know you told him what you were going to do tonight." She looked at him with her blue eyes pleading for the truth.

"To tell you the truth, I'm not too close with Jack, but he was pretty broken up when you left. I think he's really hurt that you left him, and I'm not sure if he's ever going to really forgive you." Cedric said, brushing a curl out of her face.

"I thought so. Can you just please make him understand that I had to leave? Please, Cedric. Do that for me." He nodded. "God, I'm so tired."

"I'm going to go now, okay kid? I love you." She nodded, a weak smile upon her face in an attempt to mask the tears that were forming within her bright blue eyes.

"I'll be seeing you Cedric. I love you." He nodded, unable to speak, afraid that he would break down. It wasn't fair, he thought. I just got my sister back, why does she have to go?

Spot stayed awake that whole night on the fire escape outside of her window. He couldn't sleep – her coughing fits were enough to wake the whole house. The next morning, the doctor came again. Spot listened intensely at the window.

"Well, Mr. Pulitzer. It looks like God was smiling down on his angel last night. Her fever broke, and her coughing has subsided enough so that she can sleep for a bit. I'll come back in the afternoon and check on her again. But it does look like she's out of the worst part of it. It's pretty close to a miracle – I've only ever seen a couple people in my life recover from a second bout of tuberculosis. But if she does get better, I'd take her someplace South, with a dryer climate and not so much pollution." Joseph Pulitzer nodded, silently raising a prayer up to the Almighty thanking Him for making his little granddaughter all better.

6 months later

"Hello Grandfather." Cecile said, standing in the doorway of Joseph Pulitzer's office. Joseph Pulitzer looked up in surprise.

"Cecile! We weren't expecting you until the night." He went over and embraced her. She smiled. "I'm glad to see some of the color in your cheeks has returned."

"I know. I feel so much better. South Carolina was amazing, thank you so much for allowing me to go. The climate really did wonders. But I caught an earlier train – I couldn't bear to be away from New York any longer than necessary. And I also have an idea I want to run by you that will affect the rest of my life." Jo looked at her, a quizzical look upon his face.

"Sit down, and we'll discuss it." He rang for his secretary to bring them tea. She talked animatedly. "Are you sure you want to do this? It will be a very big responsibility, but I understand why you want to. But you have to be absolutely certain, and I will call in the favors needed."

The very next night, she sat in a carriage that was stopped in front of the Manhattan Newsboys lodging house. She fiddled with a finger of her glove. "I do look pretty, right?" She asked the butler, who had accompanied her. "I don't look sickly or ghastly or anything of that nature?" The butler smiled at the girl who he had helped take care of for the past seven years.

"You look like the ideal picture of health, miss. And you would never look ugly, no matter how hard you tried." Cecile smiled at him, thankful for the reassurance and stepped out of the carriage, gazing for a moment at the façade of a place that held so many memories. Not that she had lost contact with the boys. Spot and Blink occasionally wrote her letters, as well as the little girl Daisy, who Cecile had befriended so quickly. She had written Jack a letter a month after she had moved to South Carolina, but he had never responded and she left it at that. She took a deep breath, adjusted her dove gray jacket and went inside.

"Hello Mr. Klopman." She said to the old man who worked at the front desk. Some things never change, she thought. The man looked at her twice before a gaze of recognition dawned upon his face.

"Cecile. Its been a long time." He smiled.

"I know, much too long. Are the boys here?" She asked.

"In the room, playing poker – much like usual." She went up the stairs and opened the door hesitantly.

"Be strong, Cecile. You can do this without acting like a giddy schoolgirl." She glanced around the room, and saw that some of the Newsies she had known weren't there. She assumed that they had gotten a job in the factories around Manhattan. After all, one can't be a newsboy forever. She saw with satisfaction that many of the ones she had met were there, including the two little children – Daisy and Nick (see last two chapters if you don't know who they are). Everyone looked at her as she entered, but her gaze remained on Jack – who looked stunned for a moment and then turned his eyes back to his cards.

"Hello Jack." She said softly. He threw down two poker chips.

"Well boys, look who the cat dragged in." He chuckled, though no one else was laughing. A girl, with brown hair and a knowledgeable swagger to her walk sidestepped around Cecile, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Who's this hoity-toity, Jack?" She asked, placing herself on Jack's lap and nuzzling his neck. All of the old newsies looked at Cecile, wondering what she would do next.

"Just someone. Cecile, this is Star." Cecile nodded at Star, her heart in her throat, although she wouldn't let anyone let her see it. "What do you want Cecile?"

"Can I speak to you alone please?" Her voice was strained and clipped. He shook his head.

"I'm in the middle of a poker game. 'Sides, anything you want to say – you can say in front of my boys." She shrugged.

"Fine. I just wanted to let you know that I've adopted Nick and Daisy. Grandfather pulled some strings with the adoption agency in the city and when they heard about these two little orphaned children staying here with no guidance, they were very sympathetic to my cause." Jack dropped his cards, and stood up quickly, causing Star to fall on the floor.

"You can't take them Cecile. I won't let you." He grabbed Nick's hand.

"Well, fortunately for me, it's not up to you. I have the papers right here, and don't think about doing anything to them because copies have already been made." She held out her hands to Daisy and Nick.

"Don't you want to come live with me darlings?" She asked. Daisy walked over to her and held onto her hand. Nick looked hesitantly at Cecile.

"I like being a Newsie." Nick said, not wanting to let go of Jack's hand.

"Oh, sweetheart. You can still be a Newsie. In fact, I'll let you come back during the week. But I can give you an education and a family. I fell in love with you and Daisy since I saw you and I want to give you opportunities that you won't have if you stay here." The little boy looked at her hesitantly, not really understanding what she was saying.

"Please, Nick. Cecile is so nice – she would never not let you be a Newsie. Please?" Daisy looked pleadingly at her older brother. She and Cecile shared an attachment, despite the short time that they were around each other. Nick nodded, slowly letting go of Jack's hand.

"You can't deny these children what they want Jack." Cecile said. She bent down. "Can you guys go and gather your things? I'll wait for you downstairs." She turned and promptly left, unsure of how she could keep up the strength act with Jack looking at her with such hurt in his eyes.

"Wait, Cecile." Cecile heard Jack's footsteps as he followed her down the stairs. When she reached the landing, she turned around.

"What do you want?"

"Why are you taking them?" Jack asked, sticking his hands in his pockets and shuffling his feet.

"Because I can give them opportunities that they will never have in this lifestyle! I want to actually give them someone who loves them and will give them anything and everything. What life will they ever have if they stay here in this lodging house living from day to day?" Cecile asked him.

"I would've given you everything." Jack said softly. She sighed and looked at him.

"What did you have to give, Jack? Besides love, but love only gets you so far before you need material things. How could you have given me those? You couldn't. I needed someone who could." She said softly, looking at him.

"You could've come back. I got your letter that said you were better. You could have come back. Why didn't you? You would never have had to worry about anything ever again."

"Come back to this? Grow up, Jack! You're almost 19! How much longer will you be able to live on what little being a Newsie makes you? How could we have ever made a life for ourselves here? You wouldn't be a happy working in some factory or an office and I wouldn't have been happy. You need to do something with your life. What about your dreams of Santa Fe? You can only dream for so long before it catches up with you. Those couple of months that I was here were a dream, and I guess I finally woke up." Cecile said, an edge in her voice. She felt bad for saying those things to him, but it was true. He needed to get his life together. After all, he couldn't be a newsboy for his whole life. The sound of footsteps on the stairs interrupted their talk. "Besides, never's an awfully long time for things to not catch up with you."

"I'll always love you Jack. But sometimes….sometimes love is not enough." Cecile whispered.

"Why can't it be?" He asked her as Nick and Daisy reached them.

"I'll bring them by in about a week or so and we can arrange something so that Nick can still sell papers with you boys. You know where I live if you have any questions. Goodbye Jack." She looked at him and then ushered the two children into the carriage outside. Had she looked back, she would've seen Jack just staring at her retreating figure.


End file.
